<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Love That Will Last by TheAuthor44</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837355">A Love That Will Last</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthor44/pseuds/TheAuthor44'>TheAuthor44</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ugly Betty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:33:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>43,584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthor44/pseuds/TheAuthor44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the Ugly Betty series finale. I love the idea of Daniel and Betty ending up together and this story pays homage to them and to one of my favorite TV shows. Follow Betty and Daniel as their friendship evolves into something more, as they share a life together and discover that their love is most definitely a love that will last.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Meade &amp; Betty Suarez, Daniel Meade/Betty Suarez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The First 'Date'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a fanfic I wrote a few years ago on fanfiction.net that I decided to give a little polish and publish over here at my new home on A03.<br/>I really think this ship had a lot of potential and I love this story for them.<br/>Because its technically a re-publishing the chapters are gonna come whenever I get around to editing them so it's gonna be sporadic. </p><p>I can only hope you enjoy this story as much as I do!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As she replayed the moment in her mind for the millionth time that day, Betty didn't even notice  her co-worker, Diane, as she entered the office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey boss, I need your signature on this before you leave."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh? Leave?" Betty replied, in a daze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You said to let you know when it was 5 o'clock, because you had dinner plans." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh right, I'm sorry I totally forgot. My heads in the clouds today." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just since lunch actually... so, what happened exactly?" Diane leaned against the desk, eager to get the scoop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What? Nothing! Nothing happened, I just ran into an old friend who wants to get together for dinner tonight. Why would that be weird? Cause it's not." Betty rambled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wow, whoever they are they really did a number on you. Is it safe to say it's a man?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not a man... well I mean yes Daniel is a man because he's certainly not a woman. I mean, have you ever heard of a woman named Daniel? No, right? Right, so let me just sign this and then I'll be on my way." Betty snatched the file out of Diane's hand and scribbled her signature before handing it back to her, muttering a goodbye and heading out of the office. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Betty knew if she stayed around any longer she'd have to suffer through more questions. She really liked Diane, but boy did that woman get inquisitive - especially about everyone else’s personal business. So what if she had dinner plans with Daniel; they’ve had dinner together a million times. Of course he'd never come all the way to another country to ask her before. As she walked into her apartment, or flat as they called it in London, Betty knew she needed someone to talk to about all this. And she couldn't think of anyone better to call than her Scottish best friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hello?" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Christina! Hey, what's up girlfriend?" Betty said, a little too enthusiastically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Okay what's wrong?" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to call and say hi. Is that such a crime?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"It is when you start talking like ‘Betty from the Block’, now spill." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Christina said. Betty took a deep breath before answering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay so today I'm walking back to the office from a lunch meeting and you will never guess who I ran into. I'll tell you, I ran into Daniel and-."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Daniel? As in Daniel Meade? As in your old boss at Mode? The same arse that let you go off to London without so much as a goodbye? That Daniel Meade?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, so anyway he tells me that he left </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mode</span>
  </em>
  <span> and made Wilhelmina sole editor in chief."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You're serious?" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait there's more! So then, he apologized </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>he said that he's gonna stay around here for a while! Here! As in </span>
  <span>London</span>
  <span>! And after that he asked if he could take me to dinner… tonight."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"So Daniel asked you out? Like on a date?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What? No, don't be silly. It's just dinner."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Well if it's just dinner then why are you driving yourself crazy?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Christina had a point, if it was just a friendly dinner there was no need for Betty’s heart to be pounding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know. Maybe I’m still reeling from the shock of seeing Daniel at all. It was so unexpected."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"If you ask me it sounds like he asked you out and came halfway across the bloody world to do it. Honestly I always thought things would come to a head like this for you too.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Christina!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alright, changing the subject. So … what are you gonna wear?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What does it matter what I wear?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"What you wear sets the tone for the dinner. Dress sexy and it's a date, dress casual and it's just a dinner between two very good  friends. The evening can be whatever you want it to be by how you dress for the occasion."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well what about what he's wearing?" If she was being honest with herself, Betty was starting to be more concerned that she built up something in her head that wasn’t actually there. Thankfully, Christina was a good enough friend to hear that through the phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Betty, you know Daniel better than anyone. Doesn’t hurt to test the waters a wee little bit, now does it. So, as I was saying before… what are you going to wear?" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have no idea. It's like I’ve completely forgotten what's in my closet."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"What about that dress I sent you when you first came out here. You know the navy blue one?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>The low, seductive tone Christina used told Betty exactly what she hoped tonight would bring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Christina! That dress is anything but </span>
  <em>
    <span>casual</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Betty whispered in hushed tones, almost as if it was scandalous to wear a dress that showed a little cleavage around Daniel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Trust me, wear that dress. It'll be fine you'll see."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know Christina..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh for Pete's sake, if you don't wear that dress I'll come over there and put it on you myself."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay fine I'll wear the dress."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Good, now how are you gonna do your hair? Down is always pretty. Then again a nice updo, showing off the nape of your neck..."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hold on Christina, I'm getting another call." Betty looked at her phone screen and immediately saw Daniel’s picture. "Oh my god, it's him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Okay go on, answer it. I'll call you tomorrow to see how the date went. Have fun." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Christina hung up before Betty could retort. She instead rolled her eyes and answered the call.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Daniel, hi."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>"Hey Betty, um, I'm just calling to see what time you want me to pick you up for dinner tonight?"</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, uh, okay. How’s eight o’clock?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>"Sounds great, I guess I'll see you at eight...” Daniel said, pausing before he continued “... then. Sorry, I didn’t want to end on a rhyme. I’ll see you later.” </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay bye." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>"Bye."</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was it Betty's imagination or did Daniel sound … </span>
  <em>
    <span>nervous</span>
  </em>
  <span>? He sounded like he did when he was uneasy. Was he still mad at her and reconsidering dinner? It didn’t seem that way earlier, Daniel seemed really excited at the idea of having dinner. Could it be true … was this really a </span>
  <em>
    <span>date</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Normally, Betty would find the whole idea ridiculous. Then again … Claire did mention something at her going away party. When she first heard it, Betty thought it was just Mrs. Meade being her eccentric self. Did Daniel really have feelings for her? And even more perplexing … did </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>have feelings for </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, I'm definitely wearing the blue dress then." Betty said, as she headed off to shower before getting dressed.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Betty looked at herself once more in the mirror as her doorbell rang. Running her hands over the skirt of her dress one last time, she walked over and pressed the intercom button.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Daniel?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>"Yeah it's me, I'm downstairs."</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, I'll be right down."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>"You sure? I can come up."</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, it's no problem. Be down in a jiffy!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jiffy? Where the heck did that come from?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Betty thought to herself. Thankfully, she didn't have time to worry about that. Instead she put on her coat, grabbed her bag and made her way downstairs. Suddenly feeling shy, Betty kept her eyes down as she closed the door behind her. She slowly turned around and when she finally looked up, there he was leaning against the town car. The wind was making a mess of his hair, but Daniel just stood there smiling at her. Betty ignored how her heart was fluttering as she made her way down the front stairs, looking at his outfit trying to make heads or tails of this whole ‘date’ thing. Daniel moved from the car and walked towards her, but Betty was so focused on eyeing his outfit she forgot to watch where she was walking and ended up missing a step. She closed her eyes tight, waiting to feel the cold, hard, concrete, when instead she fell into something warm. Betty opened her eyes to see she was in Daniel's arms, his body filling the space between her and the ground. He caught her and lifted her slightly, placing her feet first on the sidewalk beside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I see some things haven't changed." he said with a chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes well, not even moving an ocean away could change that. Thanks for catching me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Always. Are you hungry yet?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm starving. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> hogged my lunch hour today." Betty teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well I'm sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> is more than ready to make it up to you. Shall we?" Daniel said as he held the car door open for Betty. She gave him a smile and slid in the town car. He followed and as soon as the door closed they were on their way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So where are we going?" Betty asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's a great little spot I found on one of my business trips. You're gonna love it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Great! I'm really glad we're doing this."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Me too. I … no never mind, it's not important." Daniel said, averting his gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What? Tell me?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's nothing, I was just debating whether or not to get you flowers." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Betty felt her pulse quicken. Flowers? That </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>sounds like a date thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh... really?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, but I thought they might be a little … oh we're here. I didn’t realize the place was so close to your apartment."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Betty silently cursed their quick car ride. She wanted to know why Daniel decided not to bring her flowers. Was it because he didn't want her to think this was a date? Or because it was a date and he didn't want to be cliché? Her train of thought was interrupted by Daniel extending his hand to her as they got out of the car. For a second she thought she was having deja vu of Hilda's wedding, when Daniel extended his hand asking her to dance. She placed hers in his and couldn't help but smile. Once she was out of the car his hand gently slid from hers and he offered his arm in its place. Betty linked her arm in his as they made their way inside. Betty could clearly see the ambiance this place was going for. The dim lighting, candles scattered everywhere, as well as couples. It seemed everywhere she turned people were on dates, which begged the question, was she on one too?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello and welcome back Mr. Meade. We have your regular table set up in the back, please follow me." The maître d’ said, greeting them immediately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Regular table?" Betty asked both wearily and excited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel didn't answer, instead he chuckled and took a deep breath as he led Betty through the restaurant until they arrived at a secluded table for two. Betty opened her coat and slid it down her arms, handing it to the maître d’. She gave him a thankful smile before Daniel's voice caught her attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wow Betty, you look amazing. Great dress."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks, Christina made it for me as a ‘Welcome to the UK’ present. I haven't had a chance to wear it yet. I guess I was waiting for a special occasion. And what could be more special than friends reuniting." Betty said as calmly as she could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was she being flirty or off putting, even she couldn't tell. Daniel didn't say anything, he just gave her a smile and went to pull out her chair for her, but the maître d’ beat him to it. Soon after they sat down, they were handed their menus. Betty listened as Daniel told her what was good and as she sat there Betty decided that she wasn't going to ruin her evening trying to figure out if this was a date or not. She was just going to enjoy herself and enjoy quality time with Daniel which, if she was being honest, was something she had been sorely missing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Betty put her mind at ease, the rest of their dinner went great. She and Daniel laughed and talked through all the courses. Before she knew it they were finishing dessert, and that's when the check came. Daniel reached for it, but Betty being who she was spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Daniel you don't have to, I'd be more than happy to contribute…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't even think about it. I invited you out remember? Besides you can consider this part of my apology for how I behaved before you left."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Betty didn't give him any more of an argument, although it did raise the question she had abandoned at the beginning of their meal. One of the first things her sister had taught her about dating was that if the guy paid it was a date. As much as Betty had enjoyed herself tonight, she needed to put this issue to bed once and for all. As they got up to leave, their coats were returned to them. Daniel helped Betty put hers on, before putting on his own and slipping the maitre`d an extra tip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Always a pleasure sir. Have a wonderful rest of your evening."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you." Daniel said, before placing his hand on Betty's back and leading her back the way they came. When they got outside Betty was curious why the street was empty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Where's the town car?" she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Actually, I was thinking we could maybe go for a walk. It's such a nice night."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, yeah. Sure. That actually sounds perfect." Betty said, suddenly getting nervous again. A walk? What did he mean by a walk?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You okay?" he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine, why?" she lied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Because when I suggested we go for a walk you turned white like a ghost. Are you sure you're okay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm fine, I was just wondering ... other than it being a nice night, is there another reason you wanted to take a walk?" Betty inquired, hoping she wasn't being too obvious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, you caught me." Daniel started to say, as Betty's heart leapt to her throat. "I just didn't want tonight to end yet. I've missed you Betty, and now that you're a big magazine editor I didn't know how much time you'd be able to give me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Betty let out a sigh of relief, so this was just a dinner between friends. If that was the case she should be happy, right? "Daniel, you know I'll always make time for you. If our friendship has taught us anything, it's that. I've missed you too you know."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good. When you left I thought you'd forgotten about me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I could never." Betty replied, as she linked her arm with his, pulling him down the busy London street.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>They walked around for what seemed like forever, talking about everything from her new job, to what Daniel had been doing in his spare time. They walked by a row of houses with flowers poking out in between the bars of an iron gate and as they passed a bunch with yellow petals Daniel picked one and handed it to Betty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Here. Best flowers money can buy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why thank you.” Betty said, taking the flower and gently smelling it. “You know these remind me of the flowers I had at my going away party."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, you're right they do. But the ones you had at your parties were daffodils, these are just weeds." Daniel said, genuinely catching her by surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, how would you know that? Unless..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I may have watched the party from the outside. I couldn't bring myself to go in though." Daniel said, looking down at his shoes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why not?" Betty asked, awaiting his answer with bated breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, you leaving was really hard for me, and I didn't think I could handle saying goodbye. You should know though, my mom tried really hard to get me inside."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I saw her that night." It was at that moment Betty decided that it's now or never to get the question that loomed over their night answered. "She said something interesting to me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well I asked her if you were coming and, more importantly, if you hated me for leaving.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Betty, I …”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And she said that you didn't hate me, it was just that my leaving was really hard for you … and that you might not even realize why." As soon as she said that, they walked quietly for a while before Daniel broke the silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What did she think was the reason?" He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Betty took a deep breath as she realized they were now standing in front of her building. She walked over and sat down on one of the concrete steps, gathering her courage to see this conversation through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She thought that, maybe, you might have feelings for me. And not just ‘former boss/assistant, best friend’ kind of feelings."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Feelings, huh?" Daniel said, sitting down next to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, crazy right? Sounds like she had one to many glasses of champagne at the party." Betty replied, trying to pass it off as a joke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She said the same thing to me in my office. That’s when I offered you that big promotion. She said I was acting out because of those ‘feelings’ and that I should give you a reason to stay. I don’t think a promotion was what she had in mind at the time." Daniel seemed to be trying the same tactic, but that didn’t stop the lull in the conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, is it true?" Betty dared to ask, turning to look at him. Daniel finally looked back at her and took a beat before answering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Honestly, I don't know. I mean I've thought about it ever since you left. Nothing was the same and it didn't take me long to realize why. I know leaving </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mode </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the right decision, I haven't regretted it once since the day I left. But even after doing that something was still bothering me. I thought maybe if I made things right with you that would fix it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And did it?" Betty asked softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I definitely feel better now.” Daniel said, giving her that classic Meade smile. “But, I guess I just can't get what my mother said out of my mind. What about you? I’m sure you have … thoughts?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Daniel, I don't know what to say. To be honest I've been trying to figure out if tonight was a date or not. And all I can come up with is that we have a good time together, but we always have."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Betty, look, I’ll admit I feel like there's something more going on here. Maybe, it’s been there a long time and I just didn’t realize it. But, if you feel that too, don't you think that we both deserve to see what it is or what it </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>be." Daniel said as he stood up and walked around to face her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Daniel, I don't know about that. But what I do know is that I've really missed having you in my life. If we go down that road, that’s it, there's no turning back. I mean, we've always been really close. That can get confusing for anyone. I don’t want to lose you again. That I know for sure." Betty said as she stood up, bringing them eye to eye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're probably right, as usual.” Daniel said, letting out a breath before continuing. “I promise you're not going to lose me, okay. You mean too much to me for me to let that ever happen … again." Daniel said as he pulled her in for a hug. Betty squeezed him like her life depended on it. She felt uneasy about how quickly she dismissed the feelings involved, but knew that they were doing the right thing. They both pulled back, but not fully letting go just yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You okay?" he asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have you back in my life, I'm great." She replied, giving him one of her famous Betty smiles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good, well I guess I should get going. You probably have an early morning tomorrow."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well why don’t you come by, you can bring that resume.” Betty joked, suddenly realizing that maybe Daniel’s plans had changed. “You do still want to stay in London, don't you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course, I think I just need to find the right publication for me. What I love is being an editor, just not a fashion editor. I think what I need is a little journey of self-discovery, that's what this trip was about after all. I learned that from a great friend."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Goodnight Daniel." Betty said, as she rolled her eyes and gave him a goodbye kiss on the cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Betty didn’t know if it was their close proximity, the smell of Daniel’s cologne, or the way his crystal blue eyes had darted down to her lips for just a fraction of a second, but all of a sudden she wondered what it would be like to cross that delicate line. Thinking back on all the moments they shared together over the years, the fights, the speeches, the looks - all of it. Betty had assumed that was all just an undeniable bond. But what if it was meant to be something more. She had no idea who initiated the kiss and honestly, she didn't care. This was like nothing she’d ever experienced before; it wasn’t like with Matt, or even Henry. They only pulled back for a second before Daniel kissed her again. It was passionate, tender, and at the same time very sweet. They were brought back into reality when a cold gust of wind hit their cheeks, and they needed to catch their breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, there's definitely something there. When did that happen?" Betty said, their faces still only a few inches apart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah." Daniel replied, as he smiled. "I have no idea, but right now I really don’t care."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, you really want this? Because there's no going back after we cross that line Daniel."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm pretty sure the line was destroyed by that kiss."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Probably. So now what? We start dating?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, we’re already way past the getting to know you phase. And the getting to know the </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>you phase. So maybe nothing really changes, except now with a little more of this." Daniel said as he gave her a sweet peck on the lips causing Betty to grin from ear to ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And you know what?" She said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not weird, or awkward now. Right? I am completely at ease."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Me too! It's like, oh I'm just kissing Betty. No big deal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you think that is?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” He replied. “Maybe this is how it was always supposed to end for us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not end. This is just the beginning.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just then the town car pulled up to take Daniel back to his hotel. Looking back at the car, Daniel took Betty into his arms as she nuzzled herself in the crook of his neck. Having done this before, Betty always found it to be her safe space. Now that was true for an entirely different reason.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Goodnight Betty."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Goodnight Daniel. See you for lunch tomorrow?” Betty asked, as he let go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a date.” Daniel replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Betty watched as Daniel’s car drove away and had to pinch herself to make sure she didn't just dream what happened. She and Daniel had just stepped into a new place, and it felt great, natural even. Now all she had to do was run upstairs and call Christina and thank her for making her wear the blue dress.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Whole New World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Betty woke the next morning feeling better than she had since leaving </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mode</span>
  </em>
  <span>. For the short time she had been in London, she felt as though a ghost had been following her around. Yesterday, she came face to face with that ghost in the middle of Teifliger Square, but by the end of the night Daniel wasn't a ghost anymore; he was her boyfriend. Well... she wasn't exactly sure what he was, but it was definitely something different. Betty had been tempted to call Christina and tell her all that had happened, instead she figured she would wait until she had a more conclusive idea of what was going on between her and Daniel. Which she would most likely figure out later, when he came to her office to take her to lunch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Betty was both excited and nervous to see what their new relationship looked like in the light of day. But, in order for that to happen she had to get to work. When she came into the office, she made sure to avoid Diane as best she could. The last thing she needed during this delicate time was someone asking her a bunch of questions she had no answers to. She managed to make it as far as her morning meeting, when she heard her name being called in that all too familiar shrill tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Betty!" She turned to see Diane charging at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh... hi Diane." Betty said, looking at a nonexistent message on her Blackberry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have been looking all over for you. These arrived for you this morning." Diane said with a knowing smirk on her face, as she handed Betty a familiar looking yellow bouquet. "And there was a card." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once she got her hands on the small, white envelope all thoughts of keeping Diane at bay flew out the window. Betty practically tore it open, revealing a card with handwriting she knew all too well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It read '</span>
  <em>
    <span>If we're really doing this, then I wanted to do it right. See you at lunch. - Daniel'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Betty was too touched to speak… but that didn't stop Diane.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Am I correct to assume those are from your 'friend' who you had dinner with last night?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes they are." Betty said as she took a whiff of the sweet smelling flowers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It went well then?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Very well, we actually decided to see if things can work between us as more than friends."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Betty! That's great news. Obviously you must be quite smitten with him, you're practically glowing." Diane said, giving her a friendly smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Actually, I don't know how I feel just yet. I mean we've been friends for so long, it's not like I never thought about it. I just didn’t really like to entertain the idea much because I never thought he would think of me in that way… like, ever. But last night, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the one pushing to give this a try. I can't remember the last time I felt this happy. And not just happy; I feel peaceful. Like everything is right in the world. I’ve only ever felt like this once before and, come to think of it, he was there then too.” Betty took a deep breath, running her hands over her warm, blushing cheeks. “I don't even know where these feelings came from, but now I can’t deny them. And ever since last night, I've been looking back and realizing that it’s been like that for a while now. I can't even find the right words to explain it and that’s crazy because I’m a writer, I can always find the words."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know, you just went on there for a good five minutes." Diane said, muttering that last part under her breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry; I've just been keeping this in for a while now, probably longer than I know."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I couldn't be happier for you." Diane said, just as she exited Betty's office. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It turned out the way you get Diane to not ask any questions is if you give her an overwhelming abundance of answers. But now that Betty had started, she couldn't stop. It was like her mind was on overdrive, and she was enjoying every minute of it. Lunchtime couldn't come soon enough.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>At almost exactly 12 o'clock on the dot, Betty's heart started doing back flips when she heard someone knock on her door. She looked up from her computer screen to see Daniel standing in her doorway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My how the tables have turned. I remember when I was the one behind the desk and you would walk into my office." Daniel said, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well almost, your office was much bigger." Betty said as she stood up, walking around to the front of her desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not the size of the office that matters. It's how you use it.” He joked, moving into the office. “I see you got the flowers."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes I did, they're beautiful. Thank you Daniel, I love them."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Betty hadn't noticed how close Daniel had gotten and before she knew it they were almost face to face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi." Was all she could find to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi." He said right back, "You ready for lunch?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Betty had almost completely forgotten about the reason for his visit, and it wasn't like her to forget about eating. She was just so wrapped up in her thoughts about seeing Daniel; everything else completely slipped her mind. So she simply replied with a nod, linked her arm in his and they were off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is there any place in particular you’d like to go?" Daniel asked as they walked through the door and out onto the bustling London street.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, there's this really cute bistro around the corner. I eat there practically everyday, I mean they don't know my name or anything, but they do know my lunch order."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sounds great, I'm happy to see you've really made a life for yourself here. You're really embracing it, although I don't know what else I would expect from you. You've always been adaptable." Daniel replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Speaking of, how are you adapting? Any headway on that journey of self discovery you mentioned?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I've been looking into some things."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Which means you haven't done anything yet, come on Daniel I know you. Who do you think you're talking to here?" Betty said, in her usual scolding tone, which only made Daniel chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm glad to see that us dating has in no way affected your ability to call me out."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Betty didn't know why, but as soon as the words left Daniel’s mouth, she froze. A second ago it was business as usual between them, with even a little bit of flirting put in, but once the word ‘dating’ came into play Betty was immediately reminded of everything she had been thinking about since she woke up that morning. Her head started to swarm again but the sound of Daniel's voice pulled her out of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Betty?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You spaced out there for a second. Is everything okay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I’m fine, I was just thinking... if you wanted I could set up a meeting with my boss, Mr. Dunne. I mean you do want to go back into publishing right? He is the biggest name in publishing in the UK, so that would make the most sense."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're right it does, which is why I have a meeting with him next week."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You do?" Betty said, only slightly surprised at Daniel’s initiative. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I do, because I knew that you would try and set something up, but I wanted to do it on my own. Like I said yesterday, I want to earn it myself, although a glowing recommendation from you wouldn't hurt.” Betty was officially stunned, amazed by the self-sufficiency Daniel displayed in that moment. “Isn't this where you usually say something encouraging or squeal-like?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Honestly, I'm speechless. Daniel, I'm so proud of you! You said you were going to do it on your own and you did. I can't wait to see what happens next for you.” She replied, giving his arm an enthusiastic squeeze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Betty didn't realize just how true those words were, and after saying them she realized she wasn't just talking about Daniel's interview. She was talking about their relationship too, and just like that the word ‘dating’ didn't seem to scare her anymore.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The drapes in Betty’s apartment were about to be permanently wrinkled from the amount of times she pushed them aside to look out the window. But she couldn't help it, she was too excited, and for multiple reasons. The first being that Daniel was on his way over to tell her how his meeting with Mr. Dunne had gone. Betty had tried to get it out of him earlier, but he insisted that he wanted to tell her in person. Which was ironic, since they had practically spent the last two weeks attached at the hip; and what an amazing two weeks it had been. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Betty smiled to herself as she remembered the moonlit walks, late night talks, and all the other romance she and Daniel had managed to squeeze into the short span of two weeks. Daniel said it was because he had to make up for all the time they had wasted, although, if you asked Betty she liked it better that they evolved into this. It wasn't a spontaneous coupling, but rather a substantial one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aside from Daniel’s visit, the other big reason Betty was pacing a hole in her floor was that it was almost time for ‘Family Call Day’. Before Betty left New York, she made a schedule with her family to video chat once a month so that they wouldn't miss each other so much and could fill each other in on all the new and exciting things happening in everyone's life. Which was why tonight, when Betty made the call, she would finally tell her family about everything with Daniel. It wasn't that she was keeping her new relationship a secret, she just wanted the announcement to be special, and what could be more special than announcing it on ‘Family Call Day’, or rather night on her end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The call from her family was scheduled to come in at 8 p.m. her time, and it was ten minutes before, but Daniel wasn't there yet. At 7:55, Betty received a text from her boyfriend (she got butterflies every time she said that) saying that he was running late, but wanted her to start the call without him. At 8, like clockwork, she received a video request from ‘Justin Suarez’. She clicked accept without haste, and was soon greeted by the smiling faces of her sister and brother-in-law, her nephew, and her dad all saying hello at once.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey Everybody!" Betty said loudly, in response to them all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aunt Betty! I have some big news for you." Justin announced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, but mine's bigger so you are gonna have to wait." Hilda chimed in after.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hold on, one person at a time." Betty instructed. She didn't mind playing mediator for her family again one bit, it felt just like old times. "Okay Justin, what is your big news?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are looking at the male lead in my acting class' big final production. They're doing this play called..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, Justin we are all very proud of you but my news trumps that. Okay so Betty..." Hilda began to say, before getting cut-off by her son.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not fair Mom, wait your turn. Okay so like I was saying..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Elena is moving back from California!" Ignacio hollered, causing the rest of the family to groan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, okay that's it!" Bobby said, as he finally cut in. "Hold on Chipmunk, I got this. Alright listen up, we're gonna take turns one at a time to talk to Betty, cause all this screamin' over each other is givin' me a headache.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that moment Betty was so glad that her family had Bobby there to take care of things. She sat and listened as Justin told her all about his leading role and his love life; things were going great between him and Austin. Next up her father told her how Elena, his nurse girlfriend/fiancé, was moving back to New York and was going to be living with him in Queens. Betty was so happy to hear that her dad would no longer be alone in that big house since Hilda, Bobby, and Justin moved to their Manhattan apartment. Finally, it was Hilda's turn to talk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay so, get ready because Bobby and I have some pretty big news for you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Great, I actually have some pretty big news for you guys too." Betty replied and, as if by fate, right after the mention of her big news the doorbell rang. "Hold on." She told her family, before she got up to answer the intercom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Daniel?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Betty whispered through the speaker, not wanting to spoil her surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, why are you whispering?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Because I don't want my family to know who it is, I didn't say anything yet.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, great! Buzz me in, I brought this great bottle of Chateau Margaux." Betty had to stifle a giggle at how excited Daniel was to tell her family. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>When you come up knock on the door and that way when I open it, surprise! You'll be there and we can tell them together.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Betty said before she ran back to the laptop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who was it?" Her sister asked as soon as she sat back down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No one, they buzzed the wrong apartment. So, you were going to tell me - what’s your big surprise?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well … I'm pregnant!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Betty and Hilda screamed at the same time, making all the ears of their family members start ringing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh my god, you're pregnant! Congratulations!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, we found out a couple of weeks ago. I would've called sooner but with everything that happened last time …  I just wanted to make sure before I said anything, you know?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Betty could barely believe the irony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Trust me, I completely understand. But yay! That is so exciting! I'm so happy for you Hilda, you too Bobby."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks Chipmunk, okay, so what's your big news?" Bobby said, just as there was a knock at the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Actually, that's my surprise right now." Betty got up and practically ran to answer the door. She opened it and there was Daniel with a bottle of champagne in one hand and a briefcase in the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey." He said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi." Betty said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss hello to which he gladly reciprocated. Betty had to cut the kiss short though, as much as she didn't want to. "Come on." she whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Betty who's at the door, come on already don't you know it's rude to keep a pregnant woman waiting?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry Hilda, I had to open the door for …"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Me! Hi everyone." Daniel said as he stepped out from behind the open door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh my god, is that Daniel? What are you doing in London?" Hilda said as Daniel took Betty's place at the laptop while she shut the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm here to see Betty. Well, actually, I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>seeing </span>
  </em>
  <span>Betty. Uh…" He turned around and gave her a look that screamed ‘help’. Betty came and sat down in the chair next to him, taking a deep breath before speaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What Daniel's trying to say, is that he came to London to start over and … we started dating! We're dating. There I said it." Betty said, leaning onto Daniel’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After she made the announcement, everyone on the other side of the screen went silent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They're not talking, is that good or bad?" Daniel whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not sure, they're probably just processing.” Betty whispered back. “Hilda, Papi, Justin? Did the picture freeze? Hello?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well it's about time!" Hilda said surprising them both.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh?" Betty and Daniel said in unison.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah A.B., I mean it was totally obvious that you guys had a thing for each other." Justin remarked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It was?" Betty asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, absolutely. I mean, even </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>noticed." Ignacio added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Really Papi, you too?" Betty said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh come on, you two had to know this was going to happen eventually. Betty, you spent almost everyday together for four years, working very </span>
  <em>
    <span>close</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Her father replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, but we were just friends then,” Betty turned to Daniel, both a little thrown off by her family’s words, “these feelings are brand new." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Very new." Daniel chimed in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe to you two, but everyone knows that you can't be ‘just friends’ with someone and be that close. Feelings always develop, it's like the law of nature or something." Hilda explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You think I planned to fall for my nurse? It's just what happened." Ignacio said, in agreement with his eldest daughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And obviously it was Daniel who had feelings first." Justin said after.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How could you possibly tell that?" Daniel asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Um duh … you flew across the ocean for her; you don't do that for 'just a friend'." Justin replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Very true." Bobby said, finally chiming in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So you guys are okay with this?" Betty asked wearily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course! We love Daniel!” Hilda said, “He’s like family, and besides he's rich, handsome, and a good kisser." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah I know." The words flew out of Betty's mouth before she could stop them, making her blush. And the smug look Daniel was giving her wasn't helping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, how do you know that he’s a good kisser?" Bobby asked his wife, suddenly curious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"¡Ay! We made out at a fashion show like three years ago, it's no big deal."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Betty could see that things were about to get crazy on the other end of the video chat, so she decided it was time to say goodbye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay well, I love you guys and I'll see you next month! Bye." And with that, she practically slammed her laptop shut. "Sorry about that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No it's fine; you know I love your family. Even if they can get a little…" Daniel started to say, wanting to choose his next words very carefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Spirited? I love them to pieces, but some days I don't think one ocean is far enough away." Betty said, as she got up and made her way to the couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel took off his coat, throwing it over the kitchen chair he had just been occupying, and went to sit next to her. Betty leaned her head on his shoulder and after a minute or two, Betty suddenly remembered that Daniel hadn't told her anything about his meeting yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, we're alone now." She said, hoping Daniel would get the hint.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah."  He didn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aren't you forgetting something?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, of course - happy two week anniversary Betty." Daniel said, as he went in for a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh no you don't, not until you tell me how the meeting with Mr. Dunne went!" She blocked his lips with her hand, encouraging him to share.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, right. Well, we had a really great talk and …"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you sure you don't want some wine first?" Daniel said as he got off the couch and headed for the bottle that had been abandoned on her kitchen table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh no. He didn't offer you a job? But I wrote you such a great letter of recommendation! It put the one you wrote for me for YETI to shame."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Betty.." Daniel said as he pulled the corkscrew out of a drawer and placed it in the cork of the wine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I mean you were an excellent editor-in-chief at Mode. I mean it, Daniel and anyone who doesn't see what I see is just wasting your time."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Betty…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Honestly, if he didn't hire you, then he's not as smart as I thought he was. Maybe I shouldn't even be working for him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well don't hand in your resignation just yet.” Daniel poured her a glass before pouring his own. “He did offer me something and I accepted. You are looking at the newest Managing Editor of the Men's Lifestyle magazine."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Daniel? A managing editor? that's amazing?" Betty said, running into Daniel's arms. He happily wrapped her in his embrace and swung her gently back and forth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, and he even wants me to write my own column in each issue called 'An American in London'. I can't even begin to tell you how excited I am, and I owe it all to you Betty." Daniel said as he put the wine bottle down and took Betty's hands in his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Me? But you're the one who took the initiative and scheduled the interview..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But you are the one that inspired me to do it, all of it; leaving </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mode</span>
  </em>
  <span>, moving here, going to Mr. Dunne. I'm perusing all of this because of you. And it’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>because of our new romantic situation. You've been inspiring me for years."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Betty was too choked up to find the right words in response. Instead, she just pulled Daniel in a warm embrace and placed her head on his chest. It wasn’t the first time Daniel gave her credit for the good things in his life, but somehow it was even more special hearing it now. She turned up and looked deep into his eyes and, though not for the first time, she saw a flicker of something different. It was at that moment, she and Daniel shared a different kind of kiss than they ever had before. While the other kisses had been the beginning of a romance, this kiss was the beginning of something much deeper… </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. For The First Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay. Thank you. You too. Bye."</p>
<p>Betty placed the phone back on the receiver as she leaned back in her desk chair and let out a frustrated huff. After a long day, that seemed like it would never end, Betty was very grateful that the bright spot of her day was once again in the same office building. At this very moment, Daniel sat in <em> his </em>office three floors down, enjoying his new job as Managing Editor. Betty picked up her office phone again, calling her beau to see if he was ready to go get dinner - she was starving. The phone rang twice before she got an answer.</p>
<p>"Daniel Meade's office." Daniel said, almost as if he was on auto-pilot.</p>
<p>"Aren't you supposed to have an assistant that answers the phones for you?" Betty could practically hear his grin over the phone.</p>
<p>"I do but, unlike my last <em> amazing </em>assistant, she doesn't stay late to help me finish my work."</p>
<p>"Really? Well good, I don't know if I can trust you with your assistants. I mean, you <em> do </em>have a reputation." Betty joked. Daniel responded with a hearty chuckle before speaking.</p>
<p>"So, what's up?"</p>
<p>"I was just calling to see if you were ready to leave yet. If I don't eat soon I'm gonna wither away to nothing."</p>
<p>"Oh Betty, I'm sorry. I still have so much work to get done, I don't think I can do dinner tonight. But, please, go on without me and I'll make it up to you. I promise."</p>
<p>"Oh, okay. See you tomorrow, I guess." And with that Betty hung up the phone. </p>
<p>There went the bright spot of her day… or did it? If Daniel couldn't go to dinner, she would just have to bring dinner to Daniel. After all, picking up the phone one more time wouldn't kill her.</p>
<hr/>
<p>About a half an hour later Betty stood in front of Daniel’s new office ready to knock, but she decided to surprise him instead. She opened the door quietly and stood in the doorway for a moment, suddenly feeling a sense of nostalgia wash over her at the sight of Daniel sitting behind his desk looking at something on his laptop. He was so engrossed in his work he wasn’t even aware of Betty's arrival.</p>
<p>"Wow, I'm really feeling some déjà vu here." </p>
<p>Daniel stopped what he was doing immediately when he heard her voice, his face lighting up at the sight of his girlfriend.</p>
<p>"What are you doing here? I thought I told you I couldn’t make it?" He asked.</p>
<p>"And miss out on dinner with you? Come on, you know me better than that. " Betty said, before stepping out of the office. She came back in carrying way more than she could manage, so Daniel ran over to help her.</p>
<p>"What is all this?" He asked, as Betty shoved the bags full of delicious smells in his arms.</p>
<p>"<em> This </em> is dinner. And with this," Betty said, as she laid down an old curtain as a blanket, ”it's an office picnic.”</p>
<p>"Betty, this is so great."</p>
<p>"Well I figured this way you can work, I can eat, and we can still be together. It'll be fun, just like old times working late at <em> Mode </em>. Come on, sit down and eat something." Betty ordered, as she started taking out food containers from the bags. Instead, Daniel ran to his desk and sat back down at his computer.</p>
<p>"What are you doing, I thought we were having a picnic?" Betty asked from the floor.</p>
<p>"If it's all the same to you, I'd rather finish my work and <em> then </em> eat. That way I can enjoy the amazing picnic my <em> amazing </em>girlfriend pulled together at the last minute." Daniel said, giving Betty a look that made her melt inside.</p>
<p>"Alright, but I can't promise there’ll be any sweet and sour chicken left by the time you're done." Betty said, as she started eating.</p>
<p>Daniel finished his work a little while later, and was happy to see Betty ended up saving him some of his favorite dish after all. </p>
<p>"I didn't know that they had Chinese food out here this good." He said, taking another bite.</p>
<p>"Maybe you can write about it in your next column?" Betty suggested.</p>
<p>"Sounds like a plan. So how was your day?"</p>
<p>"Busy, and you?"</p>
<p>"Same, but I don't really mind. I finally know what it feels like to love all aspects of your job."</p>
<p>"I'm so happy to hear that," Betty said, as she poured soda into paper cups. "To happy work."</p>
<p>"To happy work." They knocked their cups together as a toast before taking a sip and Betty, being her natural clumsy self, spilled some on her blouse.</p>
<p>"Oh, shoot."</p>
<p>"It's okay, here's a napkin."</p>
<p>"Thanks." As Betty looked down to tend to the stain, her glasses slipped off her nose and fell right into the duck sauce.</p>
<p>"Ewww." She exclaimed. </p>
<p>"Does that happen a lot?" Daniel asked, picking them out of the container and wiping them off.</p>
<p>"Lately? Yeah, these things are so annoying sometimes. I've been thinking about getting Lasik surgery."</p>
<p>"Really?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I've been entertaining the idea for a while now actually. Ever since I got my braces off, it just feels like the next step."</p>
<p>"Well, I happen to think you look beautiful either way; glasses or … no glasses." As Daniel finished his thought, he looked up and seemed to have gotten lost in Betty's eyes. He put her clean glasses down on the blanket before sitting up on his hands and knees. "How did I never notice what beautiful, warm, brown eyes you have?" He said, inching his face closer to Betty's.</p>
<p>"Talk about eyes. I could go for a swim in your bright, cerulean…" She didn't even finish her sentence before Daniel's lips found her own. Getting swept up in the kiss, all thoughts of innocent picnics went out the window. Betty's arms wrapped their way around Daniels neck, resting on his strong shoulders as his arms encircled her waist. He leaned forward, laying her down on the floor of his office. Feeling the weight of a man on top of her, Betty could sense all conscious thought slipping from her mind; especially as Daniel's left hand started making it's way up past the hem of her skirt...</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>VROOM!</em> </b>
</p>
<p>Betty and Daniel shot up immediately, only to see the night janitor pushing around a floor polisher, the culprit of the loud noise. Betty couldn't have felt more embarrassed, as she buried her head into Daniel's neck. </p>
<p>"Are you going to be much longer Sir, yours is the last office I have to clean." The janitor said casually.</p>
<p>"We'll be out of your hair in a few minutes." Daniel replied.</p>
<p>"Alright then, I'll just go check the bathrooms one last time."</p>
<p>Once he was gone, Daniel lifted himself up off the floor, helping Betty up after.</p>
<p>"Oh my god. I cannot believe that just happened." Betty said, covering her face with her hands as Daniel started laughing. "How are you laughing right now?"</p>
<p>"Hey, I've been caught doing a lot worse, with much more of an audience. You should've seen your face." Betty wanted to be upset, but for some reason she couldn't resist joining Daniel and laughing. After a while they stopped and started cleaning up their little picnic.</p>
<p>"Come on, let's get out of here before he decides to come back for a double feature." Betty joked, sending them both into another uproar as they made their way out of the building. </p>
<p>They got in the town car and kept snickering all the way to Betty's apartment building. Daniel told the driver to wait as he walked Betty to her front steps.</p>
<p>"Did you see the face he was giving us; your driver must think we’re insane." Betty said, through bursts of laughs. Daniel wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.</p>
<p>"You’re right, he has absolutely no sense of humor. So, why don't I send him away and come upstairs so we can finish what we were doing before we were so rudely interrupted." As he gave her a kiss that made her toes curl, Betty thought about giving in, right then and there. But something made her stop instead and pull away. "What is it?" Daniel asked as he looked down at her.</p>
<p>"Daniel, there’s a part of me that would love to invite you up, but there’s also another part that feels like I'm not ready for … <em> that </em>to happen just yet.” Embarrassed, Betty buried her head in his chest “Please don't hate me." She mumbled against his shirt. </p>
<p>"Betty, I could never hate you,” Daniel said, lifting her chin with his finger. “If you need a little more time, then we'll take a little more time. But, could you give me an estimate because we've been dating for over a month now, and that's already a pretty long time in my book."</p>
<p>"I mean, obviously, I'm ready physically,” Betty began to say, when Daniel kissed her again, “okay... <em> definitely </em> ready physically. But I'm not sure if I'm emotionally ready yet. Kissing is one thing, but doing <em> that </em> - it would change everything and I'm so happy right now, I don't want to ruin it." </p>
<p>As Daniel looked at Betty, deep in thought, he licked his lips which didn’t help anything if you asked her.</p>
<p>"Okay how about this? At the end of every night I will give you a kiss, like this," He said, as he gave her a very tender and passionate kiss on the lips. "And then after the kiss I will ask you 'Your place or mine?' If you say 'mine', then we can come back here and watch a movie or just talk - it will be a totally sex free zone. But, when the day comes that you decide you're ready; all you have to say is 'Daniel, take me to your place' and I promise … you won't regret it." </p>
<p>Betty shivered at the tone of those last few words. When she finally snapped out of it she gave Daniel a sweet peck and replied.</p>
<p>"Okay, sounds like a plan."</p>
<p>"Good, so now I guess I'm going to go back to my lonely hotel room… all alone..."</p>
<p>"Daniel..."</p>
<p>"I'm just teasing, I'll see you tomorrow." He said, giving her another sweet kiss.</p>
<p>"Goodnight." Betty replied as she waved from her steps, watching as the car drove down the street.  </p>
<p>Once she made it upstairs, Betty decided to take a cold shower; right after she made an appointment with her eye doctor.</p>
<hr/>
<p>A week later, Betty picked up her phone and dialed Christina's number. She answered almost immediately.</p>
<p>
  <em> "Hello?" </em>
</p>
<p>"Christina, it’s Betty."</p>
<p>
  <em> "Hi, listen I’m about to hop on the tram so can I call you back..." </em>
</p>
<p>"I think I'm finally ready to sleep with Daniel." Betty blurted out.</p>
<p>
  <em> "Screw the tram! This is more important. Wait, you mean you've been dating all this time and you haven't taken him for a test drive yet?" </em>
</p>
<p>"Christina!"</p>
<p>
  <em> "Oh now, don't get your knickers in a twist. All I meant is that any other woman with eyeballs would have wanted to rip his clothes off the first chance they could get - I know I did." </em>
</p>
<p>"Well I'm not like any other woman, and he's not just anyone. I mean... it's <em> Daniel </em>." Betty hoped that her best friend would pick up on the hint of desperation in her voice.</p>
<p>
  <em> "Oh, I know what this is really all about. You're scared it won't measure up to some of his past dalliances." </em>
</p>
<p>"Would that really be so crazy? I mean he's had a lot more … experience than I have."</p>
<p>
  <em> "I'm not really understanding how that's a bad thing? All that experience must have made him very, very good. Never heard any complaints from any of the harem, now did we?" </em>
</p>
<p>"It's not that; it just makes me a little uncomfortable. He has so many women to compare the experience to, and different <em> viewpoints </em>."</p>
<p>
  <em> "Oh Betty, he’s crazy about you. And obviously something’s different on your end. I mean, you just said two minutes ago you think you're ready. What changed?" </em>
</p>
<p>"Well, last night we went for a walk on this bridge after dinner and of course, we stopped for ice cream..."</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em> “I think ice cream needs its own name in England?” Betty said, licking the rest of her spoon before digging it back in her ice cream cup. </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em> “Oh, really? And why is that?” Daniel replied, utterly amused. </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em> “Well, in Italy it’s called gelato, in Japan it’s called mochi, in Mexico it’s called paletas… </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em> “You are so cute when you’re nerdy.” He joked. </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em> “All right, you made your point.” Betty replied, giving him a playful shove. “I still think English ice cream could use it’s own name. It’s too good to be just plain old ice cream. Here try.” Betty offered her cup and spoon to her boyfriend, immediately rubbing her hands together after. </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em> “Mmm, that is really good. You cold?” </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em> “Just my hands. So I would be very grateful if you would hold that for me, just don’t eat all my ice cream.” </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em> “I think I know a way to accomplish both getting your hands warm, while keeping your ice cream safe.” Daniel said, taking Betty’s hands in one of his while holding the ice cream in the other. They stopped in place as Daniel raised her hands up, blowing gently on Betty’s freezing digits, before placing a soft kiss on her knuckles. “Better?” </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em> “Infinitely.” Betty replied, breathlessly. Daniel handed her back her ice cream as they started walking again, taking in the beautiful London view from over the side of the bridge.  </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em> “Do you remember the last time we were out, in the cold, on a bridge? It was right after that whole mess with Sophia. And to save me from even more embarrassment, you joined me on the best ‘business dinner’ I’ve ever had.” Daniel said, smiling at the memory. </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em> “Of course I remember. The karaoke, the pizza, getting chased out of a wedding by the boyfriend of that bridesmaid you were hitting on…”  </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em> “Yeah… Do I owe you an apology for that? Or is there some kind of statute of limitations on hitting on someone else in front of your future girlfriend/current assistant and friend?” </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em> “No, I think you’re okay.” Betty said, as they shared another laugh. They stopped walking again, and leaned on the railing much like they had that night so many years ago. “I’ll never forget what you said to me that night.” </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em> “You’re better than any model, Betty. Much better.” Daniel replied, reciting it word for word. </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em> “You remembered!”  </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em> “Of course, I meant it then, and I mean it even more now.” </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em> “Awww Daniel.” Betty nuzzled closer, enjoying the warm embrace as Daniel wrapped his arms around her.  </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong> “Man, if I had a time machine I would go back to that moment and tell my younger self what an idiot he’s being. That he’s missing out on what’s right in front of him. Not that he would believe me. If you would have told me four years ago that I would be in lo-” Daniel stopped short of what he was saying, clearing his throat before continuing. “London… if you would have told me that I would be in London, with the girl of my dreams I never would have believed it.”</strong> </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em> "’In London’? Really? There are so many other things he could have referenced. You know - like the fact that you two are in hand kissing territory." </em>
</p>
<p>"That’s just it. I thought he did that to spare my feelings. It’s not a big secret that we were an unlikely couple back then. I know that, I thought so too. But I think what he was actually going to say was … ‘in love’'. Christina, I think Daniel's in love with me!”</p>
<p><em> "Oh Betty, that's wonderful! And, um … does your excitement mean you are in love with him too?" </em>Christina asked.</p>
<p>Betty took a pause before answering. She had been so caught up in what Daniel had <em> almost </em>said, she forgot to think about how she feels. And she realized, thinking back on the last month of her life, there was only one answer it could be.</p>
<p>"Yes, I think I am."</p>
<p>
  <em> "That's fantastic. Oh, I'm so happy for you. Both of you." </em>
</p>
<p>"Oh my god, Christina - I love Daniel! And it was like once I thought he loved me, all my worries about having sex didn’t matter as much anymore. All that matters is that we love each other."</p>
<p>
  <em> "That's so romantic! So, when do you think the two of you are gonna 'get busy'?" </em>
</p>
<p>"Well, I was thinking this weekend. Maybe turn a Friday night dinner into a Saturday morning breakfast?"</p>
<p>
  <em> "Ooh, I hope you say it to him like that. Nothing like a little innuendo to get a man in the mood." </em>
</p>
<p>"Actually, we came up with this code phrase last week, but I’m too excited to wait. I’m gonna call and tell him right now!"</p>
<p>
  <em> “Yes, go on! And Betty, if you don't call me with all the raunchy details afterwards I'll never speak to you again." </em>
</p>
<p>"Christina! Alright, bye." Betty said, chuckling before hanging up. She got up from her desk and locked the door quickly before rushing back to her chair. Picking up her phone, she dialed Daniel's office number.</p>
<p>"<em> Hello, Mr. Meade's office. </em>" His assistant said.</p>
<p>"Yes, hello. This is Betty Suarez, can you please put me through to Daniel, it's very important." Betty giggled, loving that she had her own dirty little secret. Five seconds felt like an eternity before Daniel finally answered the phone.</p>
<p>"<em> Betty hey, is everything okay? </em>"</p>
<p>"Yeah fine, umm, are you alone in your office?"</p>
<p>"<em> Yeah … why? </em>" Daniel said, sounding slightly amused.</p>
<p>"Because, I wanted to tell you that I think, after dinner Friday night … we could go ‘<em> back to your place’ </em>?" Betty whispered covertly into the phone.</p>
<p>"<em> My place? What do you … </em> <em> oh </em> <em> . ‘My place’, you think you're finally ready to … ‘go to my place’?" </em></p>
<p>"Yeah, I think I am. I originally wanted it to be a surprise, but I thought maybe you'd want to be prepared."</p>
<p>“<em> Well, there’s not much to prepare. Except maybe making sure to have some extra champagne lying around </em> .” Daniel flirted, before getting serious again. “ <em> Betty, this is a big step - are you sure?" </em></p>
<p>"Absolutely, I … oh no." Betty said when she looked at her e-mail inbox.</p>
<p>"<em>Oh no?</em> <em>What's ‘oh no’</em>?"</p>
<p>"I got an email from the Lasik Vision Center and the only day they have an opening is this Friday."</p>
<p>"They don’t have any other days available?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, six months from now. Oh well, I guess I can wait, I mean it’s not like my glasses are a big inconvenience."</p>
<p>“<em> No, that's okay. We can ‘go back to my place’ another night, you’ve been so excited about getting this surgery. You know what? Why don't I come over and stay with you this weekend anyway? I can take care of you while your eyes heal. </em>"</p>
<p>"Daniel, that’s unbelievably sweet. Are you sure?"</p>
<p>"<em> Absolutely, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I couldn't be there for you? And besides the other stuff can wait until you can see again </em>."</p>
<p>"Trust me, I want to have perfect vision when that happens so I don't miss a thing."</p>
<p>"<em> Okay, it's settled then. What time is your appointment on Friday? </em>"</p>
<p>"Two o’clock." Betty said, re-reading the email again. </p>
<p>"<em> In that case, let's make a whole event out of it. We can both take Friday off, I'll pick you up and we can go have a nice romantic brunch before your appointment. </em>"</p>
<p>"That sounds amazing! I've never been so excited for laser surgery! Daniel, thank you for being so amazing about this."</p>
<p>"<em> Anything for you. I'll talk to you later. Bye </em>."</p>
<p>"Bye."</p>
<p>Betty's heart was so touched by Daniel's offer and it confirmed even more what she knew to be true in her heart. He loved her.</p>
<p>Soon enough, Friday rolled around and Daniel had gone above and beyond for Betty. First, he came and took Betty to brunch at her favorite café. Then, they went to the doctor's office for her surgery, where he waited in the waiting room for two hours reading a magazine. And now they were in the town car, on their way back to Betty's apartment. When they got there Daniel helped her out of the car and up the stairs. Betty held onto his arm like her life depended on it, because it did. </p>
<p>The doctor said her vision would return to normal in 24 hours but until then everything was one big blur. On top of that, she had to wear a big pair of sunglasses that covered her eyes entirely, so that everything became a dark, big blur. She was relieved when Daniel got her door open and sat her down on the couch inside.</p>
<p>"I do not give the blind enough credit." Betty said, as she laid down on the couch.</p>
<p>"How are you feeling so far?" Daniel asked, lifting her head as he sat down before placing it back on his lap</p>
<p>"Well, I have a little headache, but other than that I’m okay. It's mostly the whole ‘not being able to see’ thing that's really bothering me."</p>
<p>"It's only for 24 hours and then you'll never have to wear glasses again.”</p>
<p>“Oh, that sounds so nice.” Betty said, in a happy groan.</p>
<p>“Mhmm, and until then you have me as your own personal Seeing Eye Boyfriend, okay? Now would you like to... <em> listen </em>to some TV? Or I could read something out loud to you? Or we could just talk? Temporarily blind person's choice."</p>
<p>"Honestly, I'm perfectly fine like this, you don't have to entertain me. Besides ever since we left the doctors office I'm very sensitive to sounds."</p>
<p>"Maybe now that your sight is temporarily gone your other senses are heightened. That's kind of cool if you think about it."</p>
<p>"This would be a great opportunity for an article, if I could see the screen. You know? I bet I have muscle memory of where the letters are on my keyboard. And you could always edit any mistakes-"</p>
<p>"Oh no you don't,” Daniel said, cutting her off. “The doctor said not to strain yourself, so sorry miss workaholic but you are just going to have to lay here and let me take care of you."</p>
<p>"Fine." Betty said, as she folded her arms across her chest and laid in silence. </p>
<p>A few minutes later, she heard what sounded like a newspaper being opened and figured Daniel was reading. Getting lost in thought, Betty started to really believe that her senses might be heightened. She felt strangely attuned to Daniel - she heard every breath, felt every bit of movement when he would turn a page, heck, she even thought she heard him blink at one point. Betty tried her hardest to lay still, but that just wasn't her style. Instead, she sat up and leaned on Daniel's arm. She wrapped her small arms around his big one, suddenly feeling every muscle underneath the thin fabric of his shirt. She never really noticed how firm his arms were, not rock-hard, just strong. She tried to resist the urge to feel around a little more, but with her sight gone she only had so many senses left. One of which, was currently telling her she had to pee. </p>
<p>Betty stood up from the couch and immediately heard Daniel's voice,</p>
<p>"Where are you going?"</p>
<p>"Relax, I'm just going to the bathroom, I think I can at least manage that by myself." Just as the words left her mouth, Betty tripped on something and began to fall forward. She braced herself for impact, unable to see what she was falling into, but before she knew it she was cradled in Daniel’s arms.</p>
<p>"You are a terrible patient." She heard him say, as he carried her for a bit before placing her back down. "Here, try not to fall in there too." Daniel chuckled, as he shut the door.</p>
<p>Betty didn't even pay attention to his joke, she was too busy feeling like every nerve in her body had been electrified. It felt as if she was still in his arms, and she could feel every spot he had touched. When she was done in the bathroom, she opened the door and immediately caught a whiff of his scent, wondering to herself if Daniel had always smelled this good. It was something fresh, sweet, and mixed with something that was purely Daniel.</p>
<p>"You're standing right in front of me aren't you?" Betty asked, afraid to take a step forward and risk bumping into him.</p>
<p>"Yes I am. Now, are you going to let me walk you back to the couch or am I going to have to carry you back?"</p>
<p>"Fine I give up, lead me around wherever you want." Even though she couldn't see him, Betty knew Daniel had a devilish grin on his face. "Don't give me that look." She said.</p>
<p>"What look? I didn't even say anything."</p>
<p>"You didn't have to. I know you too well."</p>
<p>"Okay, yes, I had a thought come to my mind. But it’s like I said, no funny business until you can see." And with that Betty felt Daniel's warm hand grab her own as he led her back to the couch.</p>
<p>"Let's try talking now, because if I have to sit and listen to you read the newspaper any more today, I’m going to lose it." Betty said, as she plopped back down on the couch and patted the seat next to her.</p>
<p>"How did you know I was reading the newspaper?" Daniel said, sitting down next to her.</p>
<p>"You're a very loud page turner." Betty joked.</p>
<p>After the bathroom incident, the rest of the night went pretty smoothly. They had dinner, where Daniel joked if he should spoon feed Betty her sushi. She responded by throwing something at him, though she couldn't really see what it was. Later, they sat back on the couch talking and laughing, and by the end of the night Betty had found herself nestled comfortably between Daniel and the back of her couch.</p>
<p>"You know, the couch is wide enough you could move over a little." Betty suggested, sleepily.</p>
<p>"If I move any further away, I'll end up on the floor." He replied, sounding just as tired.</p>
<p>"No, I meant closer to me."</p>
<p>"Oh." Was all Daniel replied before moving closer. Now she was lying almost completely on top of him, throwing her leg over one of his so it landed in the gap in-between. It was so comfortable, they slept like that for the rest of the night, even though there was an actual bed not five feet away. They were both perfectly happy where they were.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Betty woke up the next morning to a slightly roomier couch. When she sat up in search of her human pillow, she noticed almost immediately that her vision had improved tremendously overnight. Hearing the shower running in the bathroom, Betty figured that must be where Daniel was. She decided not to attempt getting up herself, so instead rolled onto her side. Betty kept quiet when she heard Daniel humming something, enjoying it too much to alert him. Soon after, Betty heard the shower turn off, and the humming turned into more of a mumble. The next thing she knew, Daniel emerged from the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. He walked over to his overnight bag on the floor in her kitchen and started rummaging through it. Betty stayed quiet and still, almost as if she was in the woods watching a baby deer - a very hot baby deer. She watched silently as her baby deer made his way back into the bathroom with whatever it was he had forgotten,taking a moment to chuckle and smile in her direction. When he didn’t come back out in his towel, Betty decided to finally let Daniel know she was awake; her craving for coffee had won over her desire to observe.</p>
<p>"Daniel?" She called out. As soon as she did he emerged fully dressed from the bathroom, hair still wet.</p>
<p>"Hey, how long have you been awake?"</p>
<p>"Oh, just a few seconds," Betty said as convincingly as she could, adding a fake yawn to sell the bit.</p>
<p>"You want some coffee?"</p>
<p>"Yes, please. How long have you been up?"</p>
<p>"Not long. How's your eyesight today?" Daniel asked, as he poured the coffee.</p>
<p>"A lot better, actually. Everything's still a little bit fuzzy but, all in all, much better."</p>
<p>Daniel handed Betty her mug of coffee, sitting down next to her to enjoy his own. Betty was mid sip when it suddenly occurred to her what she must look like. She excused herself to the bathroom quickly, and without Daniel’s help, to do some damage control. She brushed her teeth and hair, and threw on some deodorant and a little perfume. When Betty came out, she saw that Daniel was in her kitchen.</p>
<p>"What are you doing?" she asked.</p>
<p>"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm making omelets." Daniel said, trying to do a fancy flip but instead got egg all over the side of the pan. “Or at least trying to.” </p>
<p>"Since when do you cook? I didn’t even know you knew how to butter a bagel."</p>
<p>"Molly taught me." Betty waited for an emotional reaction from Daniel, but it never came. He just continued what he had been doing, before looking over his shoulder at Betty, smiling. "I can say her name and not fall apart you know."</p>
<p>"I know, it's just that you haven't mentioned her in a while, especially since we've been …"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I know. I never said anything because I didn’t want you to think you were living in Molly’s shadow. But, you never have to worry about that Betty. It’s just, whenever I'm with you, that’s when I think about her the most. But not in a sad, mourning kind of way. It's like I remember how it felt when I was with her. And, how it’s similar to the way I feel when I'm with you." </p>
<p>In that moment, Betty suddenly didn’t care if he ever said the words out loud, as long as he kept looking at her like that, his eyes filled with nothing but love.</p>
<p>"Since when do I have eggs, or anything, in my fridge that isn’t in a takeout carton?" Betty asked, changing the subject as she watched Daniel pull out different ingredients.</p>
<p>"I may have taken a walk to the store and picked up a few things."</p>
<p>Betty sat down at the table and watched as she, once again, saw a whole other side to Daniel. Although it was blurry, she absolutely loved what she saw.</p>
<p>Once twenty-four hours had passed, Betty could finally take off the light-blocking sunglasses. She had Daniel sit in front of her and pull them off. Once they were gone, she was delighted to see, literally, that she finally had perfect vision.</p>
<p>"So, how do I look?" Daniel asked.</p>
<p>"Incredibly handsome as always, in HD." Betty replied, with an elated smile.</p>
<p>"Betty, you look beautiful."</p>
<p>"Thank you."</p>
<p>"So how does it feel?"</p>
<p>"Like… like I'm seeing everything again for the first time."</p>
<p>"Well, that sounds like something to celebrate! Are you ready to get out of here?"</p>
<p>"Yes, please." Betty said, practically bolting out the door.</p>
<p>Daniel took Betty out for a wonderful dinner, with a great view; It was perfect. However, once they got back to her apartment, Betty realized that Daniel hadn't asked her the one question he'd asked after every other date that week. So, she decided to take matters into her own hands. As soon as she closed the door, she practically jumped him. Using the past two days as fuel for the fire, Betty found herself pushing Daniel down on the couch, straddling his lap. A part of her couldn’t believe she was actually taking charge like this, and it felt <em> good </em>. Which was why she was surprised when Daniel suddenly stopped and pulled away.</p>
<p>"What? You wanna move this into the bedroom?" Betty asked, as she started her descent on Daniel's neck, sucking on this one sweet spot she knew drove him crazy..</p>
<p>"No wait, Betty stop." His tone made Betty look up immediately.</p>
<p>"What is it?" She asked.</p>
<p>"Nothing, I just uh …"</p>
<p>"Come on Daniel, it's me. You know you can tell me anything." Betty said, climbing off his lap.</p>
<p>Daniel got up and started pacing, and as much as Betty tried to be patient, on the inside she was starting to feel hurt. A week ago he had been begging her to take their relationship to the next physical level. And yet, now when she was practically throwing herself at him, he chose to pace around her living room instead. Finally, after a few minutes, she'd had enough.</p>
<p>"You wanna talk about why you're pacing a hole in my floor?” Betty said, causing Daniel to stop. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"Sorry? That's all you want to say right now?"</p>
<p>"Yes..."</p>
<p>"How about giving me an explanation for what just happened here? Is it me? Is it us?" Betty didn't mean to start crying, but suddenly she couldn't stop the tears building up in her eyes. "Tell me Daniel, try to help me understand because I would really like to know why you pulled away from me."</p>
<p>"It's not you." Daniel said, with so much clarity in his voice, that Betty knew it was the truth</p>
<p>"Then what is it?" She asked calmly, walking towards where Daniel stood in the middle of the room.</p>
<p>"When I woke up this morning, with you in my arms, it suddenly hit me. This is <em> really </em>happening, ‘us’ I mean. And that terrifies me because …"</p>
<p>"Because it's me, because it's Betty." She tried to pull away, but Daniel put his hands on her arms to stop her.</p>
<p>"No. It’s because I'm scared of what could happen. Or … what couldn’t."</p>
<p>"You're scared?"</p>
<p>"Of course I am. Betty, I don't wanna screw this up."</p>
<p>"Well, neither do I. Daniel, the reason I put this off for so long was because I was scared."</p>
<p>"Really?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I mean, you're <em> Daniel Meade </em>. As good as we are together, I was worried that …"</p>
<p>"That it wouldn't be…."</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"Betty that's crazy, there's no way it would be bad."</p>
<p>"Well, then what were you scared of?" Betty asked.</p>
<p>"I'm scared because …" Daniel started as he stepped closer to Betty, taking her hands in his and bringing them to his chest. "Because I've only ever been with one other woman who I … who I was in love with." That sentence stopped the world if you can believe it. "I love you Betty."</p>
<p>"I love you too Daniel." </p>
<p>Their confessions released a flood of passion greater than before. Daniel took Betty in his arms and as they kissed, both of them were very emotional. In between kisses, Betty heard Daniel whisper in her ear,</p>
<p>"<em> Take me to your place. </em>"</p>
<p>"I promise I'll be gentle." Were the last words Betty spoke, as she pulled Daniel into the bedroom. </p>
<p>The next morning, Betty was the first one to wake. She found herself nestled into Daniel's bare chest, her legs intertwined with his, as he snored softly. Things looked much different in the light of day, but in the best possible way. Betty watched as Daniel slowly started opening his eyes, immediately finding her own.</p>
<p>"Hi." He said with a drowsy smile</p>
<p>"Hi." She replied in a haze.</p>
<p>"Hi." He said again, causing them both to laugh.</p>
<p>"So…" Betty started to say.</p>
<p>"So?" </p>
<p>"What did you think?" She asked, eagerly awaiting his answer.</p>
<p>"Are you seriously asking me for a performance review?"</p>
<p>"No. Not exactly. We both just had some … concerns about what would happen, I thought I'd put the issue to bed once and for all, pun not intended." Betty said. Daniel playfully tapped his chin, as though he was deep in thought, before finally answering.</p>
<p>"It was great. No, not just great. It was <b> <em>incredible</em> </b>. Although, I would've thought that by the third time, you would've figured that out." Daniel said, pulling her on top of him, kissing her.</p>
<p>"Mhmm but five in total, that was a personal best." Betty replied, kissing her way down his chest before snuggling back into him.</p>
<p>"Well I'd be happy to go again and try to beat the high score." Daniel joked, Betty felt his chest vibrate as he laughed. "You're not gonna make me do this every time we have sex though, right?" he asked.</p>
<p>"No, that was definitely a one time thing."</p>
<p>"Good, I hope this isn't though. I like waking up like this." </p>
<p>"Me too. Your chest is so warm and cozy, I never noticed before because of all those shirts that you insist on wearing” Betty said, looking up when she noticed Daniel didn’t have a clever, flirty comeback. "What? What is it?"</p>
<p>"Well, that depends, would bringing up Molly now ruin the moment?"</p>
<p>"No, of course not. Daniel, I know your past. And I love you in spite of it.” Betty joked. “Go on, what were you going to say about Molly?"</p>
<p>"Just that she once made a similar remark. You two are the only ones."</p>
<p>"Well, I'm honored." Betty said, giving him a loving kiss.</p>
<p>"So, you wanna to try and break that record now?" Daniel said, sitting up.</p>
<p>"Oh no, did I create a monster?" Betty laughed, only slightly concerned. </p>
<p>"Probably." Daniel jested, as he rolled them over so that he was on top, making Betty squeal in delight; both of them happy and totally in love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Same Page - Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I tried to separate Betty reading something from her actual dialogue by using Italics and Underlining. Just wanted to clarify that in case it wasn't obvious. </p>
<p>I don't own any of the words from Daniel's final 'Letter From The Editor' - if I did, it wouldn't have been as cryptic ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Betty’s grin only grew as she watched the familiar streets of her Queens neighborhood rolling by outside the car window. Without realizing it, all her energy was expelling out of her legs, as they rapidly bounced up and down until Daniel's hand intervened.</p>
<p>"Betty, I know you're excited, but you're starting to make the car shake." He said, smiling at his ridiculously adorable girlfriend.</p>
<p>"I can't help it Daniel, I'm just so happy! It's my first time back since I left, and <em> our </em>first time being with my family as an actual couple. There's just too many things to be happy about, and if I don't let it out somewhere I'll just explode."</p>
<p>"Oh, really? You didn't get this excited when we visited my mom earlier today."</p>
<p>"I was, of course I was, I love your mom. I was just... jet lagged."</p>
<p>"Let's pretend, for a moment, that I actually believe that," Daniel started to say, before getting interrupted by a shrill squeak.</p>
<p>"Ahh!! We’re here!" Betty said, as she practically ran out of the car and straight to her old front door, with Daniel right behind her. </p>
<p>She rang the doorbell and started knocking, as Daniel just shook his head and laughed. Finally, the door opened revealing Ignacio, standing there in his apron as though no time had passed.</p>
<p>"Mija!"</p>
<p>"Papi!" Betty said, throwing herself into her father’s arms. He squeezed her like his life depended on it, letting go just long enough to say hello to Daniel.</p>
<p>"Daniel, good to see you." Ignacio said, as he extended his hand.</p>
<p>"Always a pleasure Mr. Suarez." Daniel replied, giving a firm shake as they came inside to the front hall.</p>
<p>"Please, call me Ignacio. Or Papi, I mean you're practically family now, right?"</p>
<p>Before Daniel could reply, Hilda's voice came, loud and clear, from the living room.</p>
<p>"Betty! Where's my little sister, all the way from across the pond?" She said, in a mock British accent.</p>
<p>"Hilda! Oh my god, you look amazing!" Betty cried, as she wrapped her arms around her sister; which wasn't an easy task with her nine month pregnant belly between them.</p>
<p>"Thank you, I try. I mean I only have so much to work with. You should've seen Justin when we went maternity shopping, I thought he was gonna have a heart attack."</p>
<p>"Hawaiian floral patterns don't look good on anyone, let alone a pregnant woman.” Justin said, as he came down the stairs. “Hi Aunt Betty, I really missed you." </p>
<p>"I missed you more.” Betty replied, engulfing him in a big hug. “So, where's Elena?"</p>
<p>"Right here, hello!" Her soon to be step-mother said, coming out of the kitchen.</p>
<p>"Hi,” Betty said as they shared a hug, “Are you excited about tomorrow?"</p>
<p>"I'm more excited now that you're here; I mean it's only my wedding." Elena joked, as everyone shared a laugh.</p>
<p>After all this time, Ignacio and Elena were finally getting married - and no one was happier for them than Betty. Soon after, everyone got situated in the Suarez living room, and Hilda wasted no time getting the scoop from her little sister about her new life.</p>
<p>"So, you two lovebirds. Tell us, how's living in London?"</p>
<p>"Oh, Hilda, it is so amazing!" Betty started to say, "On the weekends, we've started taking the train to Paris, Spain, Italy; pretty much anywhere we can."</p>
<p>"Well, you always said you wanted to see the world." Daniel said, looking at Betty with nothing but love in his eyes.</p>
<p>"I think that it’s so great you're getting to do what you've always dreamed of. And that you don’t have to do it alone. Ay! Look at me, what kind of hostess am I, I think everyone could use a refill right? Betty, you wanna help me get some more drinks from the kitchen?" Hilda asked, not so subtly.</p>
<p>"Sure, Hilda." </p>
<p>Once they were in the kitchen, the interrogation Betty knew was coming began.</p>
<p>"Okay, tell me everything that's going on between you and Daniel? And if you leave out one detail I am revoking your godmother status!"</p>
<p>"Hilda, I am not going to tell you deeply personal things about my relationship with him in the other room. I'll tell you later when we go upstairs to ‘look for something’."</p>
<p>"Ha-ha that’s more like it. I just wanna know one thing now. Are you happy?" Hilda asked. </p>
<p>Betty smiled, peering back into the living room, where she saw Daniel looking so happy and comfortable talking with her family.</p>
<p>"I am. I am ridiculously and completely happy." </p>
<p>"Okay." Hilda said, linking arms with Betty, as they went back into the living room.</p>
<p>"Hey! Where are the drinks?" Bobby asked.</p>
<p>"Come on everybody, let's get this rehearsal dinner started." Ignacio said, as he led everyone into the dining room. Ignacio sat at the head of the table, with Elena on his right. Hilda was next to her with Bobby at the other end, and Betty sat opposite Hilda with Justin on her right and Daniel on her left.</p>
<p>"Papi, this looks and smells incredible. I’ve missed your cooking." Betty said.</p>
<p>"Yeah, you really outdid yourself." Daniel chimed in. Betty was glad that she didn't have to worry about Daniel around her family, he always fit in just fine.</p>
<p>"Well, before we start eating, I just wanna say how blessed I feel. Not only because this beautiful woman is finally marrying me, but because the whole family is back together again. To family!"</p>
<p>"To family!" Everyone chimed, as they clinked their glasses.</p>
<p>"Now let's eat!"</p>
<p>Plates and bowls started zipping around the table as everyone laughed, enjoying each other's company.</p>
<p>"Daniel, can you pass me the…" Betty began to say but was cut off.</p>
<p>"Here." He replied, passing her the Tabasco sauce before she even finished asking for it. "And can you pass the…"</p>
<p>"Pepper, here you go." She said, anticipating what he wanted.</p>
<p>"Wow, you two should take that act on the road." Elena joked.</p>
<p>"When you spend as much time together as we have over the years, mind reading tends to be one of the side effects." Betty responded. She and Daniel shared a tender smile, before turning back to their plates.</p>
<p>"I swear, if I didn't know better I'd think you two were the ones getting married tomorrow." Bobby said.</p>
<p>"Have you two thought about getting married? " Hilda asked, receiving a glare from Betty that if looks could kill, Hilda would be in the hospital. “What? It’s a fair question.”</p>
<p>"No, definitely not.” Daniel blurted out.</p>
<p>Now it was Daniel's turn to receive a look.</p>
<p>"But not never, as in not at all?" Betty asked, suddenly afraid of his answer.</p>
<p>"No, of course not. What I meant was… isn’t it a little soon to be talking about marriage, right?" Daniel said, confused as to when he and Betty lost their synchronicity.</p>
<p>"Right. I mean, we've only been together for six months..."</p>
<p>"Exactly, we have plenty of time." He replied. Betty wasn't sure what just happened, but she knew that this discussion needed to be tabled until she and Daniel were alone.</p>
<p>"So Hilda, how's the nursery coming for the new baby?" Betty asked, changing the subject. Although she looked like she was listening to what her sister was saying, on the inside all Betty could hear was Daniel's voice in her head, replaying over and over again.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The next morning, Daniel woke up to an empty bed in an even emptier hotel room. As Betty was finishing up her morning routine in the bathroom, he sat up in bed and called out her name.</p>
<p>"Betty?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Daniel?"</p>
<p>"Where are you?"</p>
<p>"I'm getting ready, I have to leave soon."</p>
<p>"Where are you going?"</p>
<p>"Hilda's doing all the hair for the wedding, so she suggested that all the women get ready together at the house." Betty said, coming out of the bathroom in a bathrobe, drying her wet hair with a towel.</p>
<p>"You think they would mind if you're a little late? Cause you are looking so <em> sexy </em>right now." Daniel teased, as he sat on the edge of the bed in nothing but his boxers. On any other morning Betty would've thought he was being unbelievably cute, but today was not one of those days.</p>
<p>"Daniel, I'm not really in the mood." Betty said, taking her clothes back to the bathroom.</p>
<p>"Oh come on, are you still upset about last night? I told you it just came out, I didn't mean anything by it." When he didn't hear a response from Betty, Daniel tried again. "Look, I'm sorry. I love you, so please stop being mad at me." </p>
<p>"Mad at you? Daniel, I'm not mad at you.” Betty said, emerging from the bathroom fully dressed. “Well, I was a little at first but after we talked last night I do understand where you're coming from."</p>
<p>"Well then, why are you still so upset?"</p>
<p>"I don't know. I just can’t get over how quickly ‘No we’re definitely not getting married’ came out of your mouth."</p>
<p>"Betty, I've already explained more than once. It didn’t mean anything."</p>
<p>"Are you sure about that?"</p>
<p>"Okay. Can we just take a step back here to appreciate the irony here?"</p>
<p>"What are you talking about?"</p>
<p>"I'm talking about the fact that any time <em> I </em>wanted to move forward in our relationship, at all, you were always the one to step on the breaks. But now, here's the thought of marriage and you seem completely fine with it."</p>
<p>"Yes because it's the <em> thought </em> , the <em> thought </em>of marriage. I'm not saying I want you to propose right now, but I can at least think about down the road. You seem like you don't even want to think about marriage."</p>
<p>"Why should I? Betty, we're happy with things just the way they are. What’s the rush?"</p>
<p>"If I recall you were married to Molly in a matter of months. Hell, you proposed to Sophia after only 60 days. Daniel, you’ve proposed to more women than anyone I know. Proposing actually seems like one of your go-to moves at this point."</p>
<p>"I’m not that guy anymore, Betty. That Daniel felt this desperate need to permanently attach himself because of a fear that the people he loved would be gone before he could. Molly was dying, and everything with Sophia was a complete disaster.” Daniel said, standing up and taking her hands in his. “Betty, <em> this </em> is different, <em> we’re </em>different. Okay? That's exactly the reason I'm not talking about marriage yet. I don’t feel the urgency to ‘put a ring on it’ this time. Which I consider to be a good thing. "</p>
<p>"I know that. Look, we can talk about this later? I really have to go." Dropping his hands, Betty grabbed her things before heading to the door.</p>
<p>"Wait, are we okay?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I guess I just got worried that you and I aren't on the same page about our future. I'll see you at the courthouse; 11:30. Don’t be late."</p>
<p>"Can I get a kiss … goodbye?" But Betty had already closed the door before he could get the last word out. </p>
<p>Betty took a deep breath as she waited for the elevator. She didn't need to focus on this today, today was her father's wedding, and everything else could wait.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Daniel arrived at the courthouse at 11:30 on the dot and saw Ignacio, Bobby and Justin waiting outside on the steps. Ignacio was the first to greet him.</p>
<p>"Hey Daniel." </p>
<p>"Hey Mr. Suarez."</p>
<p>"Is everything okay? I was a little concerned after last night." Ignacio asked, placing a comforting hand on Daniel’s shoulder.</p>
<p>"No, everything’s fine. Anyway, today isn't about Betty and me - it's about you."</p>
<p>"Daniel, when you have children you'll find it's rarely about you. And here they come now."</p>
<p>Daniel watched as the limo pulled up in front of the courthouse. First out was Hilda, who needed the help of both her husband and her son to get out of the back seat. Next came a sight that took Daniel's breath away. Betty stepped out in a beautiful off the shoulder, deep red dress that was elegant, but still showed off her shape.</p>
<p>"Hey, you look…amazing." Daniel said, as he walked over to her.</p>
<p>"Thank you. You look great too."</p>
<p>Daniel was about to try and say something else, but was interrupted by Elena coming out of the limo last.</p>
<p>"Okay, let's get me married." She said, linking arms with Ignacio before ascending the stairs.</p>
<p>Daniel was about to do the same with Betty, when he heard Hilda's voice calling out behind him.</p>
<p>"Hey Daniel, help a pregnant lady up the stairs?"</p>
<p>"Sure, but wouldn't you rather lean on your husband?" Daniel said.</p>
<p>"I wanted to talk, I feel partially responsible for all the tension between you and Betty."</p>
<p>"No Hilda, it's my fault. I shouldn't have said what I did."</p>
<p>"Hey, I'm not judging. But, you and I have something in common, besides the fact that we both love Betty and want her to be happy. We also both lost people that we really loved; you lost your wife, I lost my first fiancé. Santos died before we could even get married, and after that I thought I'd never find that again, you know? But then Bobby came back into my life, and I didn't wanna waste any time. I'm not saying you two should get married right away, that was just me. Don't be afraid to want that again, Daniel, and know that when it's love there's no schedule."</p>
<p>"You know, you are very insightful."</p>
<p>"What can I say, it's a gift."</p>
<p>"Hilda, I am deeply, truly in love with your sister. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of our lives together. But, now Betty thinks we're not on the same page, that I'm not committed to the same future she sees."</p>
<p>"So, find a way to show her that you <em>are</em> on the same page. That shouldn't be hard for you, Mister Editor." Hilda said, when they got to the top of the stairs. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left to go find Bobby.</p>
<p>The ceremony was simple; Ignacio and Elena stood in front of a judge and said their vows. It was beautiful. Every once in a while Betty would look over at Daniel and see he was already looking at her. After the ceremony, Betty congratulated her father and Elena before heading to the bathroom. When she came back out, everyone was waiting in the hallway - well almost everyone.</p>
<p>"Okay, let's go. It's time to party" Elena exclaimed, as they all headed to the exit.</p>
<p>"Where's Daniel?" Betty asked, immediately noticing his disappearance.</p>
<p>"He said he had to go somewhere real quick and that he'd meet us at the catering hall." Hilda informed her. Betty thought it was odd at first, but figured he must have a good reason.</p>
<p>The reception was amazing; Elena really knew how to throw a party. There was dancing, drinks, food, and Betty got to see all her relatives again. She should've been happy, but with Daniel still M.I.A she was starting to get worried. She sat down at the table next to Justin who looked like he was having an even more miserable time then she was.</p>
<p>"Hey." She said as she sat down.</p>
<p>"Hey."</p>
<p>"I take it you're not having a good time?"</p>
<p>"Austin couldn't make it because he had to go with his family to New Jersey. Honestly, who still goes to New Jersey anymore?"</p>
<p>"Look, just because your boyfriend's not here doesn't mean you can't still have a good time." Betty said, giving Justin a quick squeeze.</p>
<p>"If that's true, then why are you sitting over here instead of joining the conga line right now?"</p>
<p>"I'm not just upset because Daniel isn't here. It's something else, grown up stuff, you wouldn't understand."</p>
<p>"You think that Daniel saying that he doesn't wanna get married right now means that he might not want to marry you specifically, or that he’s afraid to get married again because everything with Molly hurt him too much and ruined the idea of marriage for him forever. And that worries you because you really love him, and want to marry him, and have his beautiful racially diverse babies.” Betty was speechless. “What? I'm fifteen, not clueless. But can I ask you a question?"</p>
<p>"I’m almost afraid to say yes. But, okay - what is it?"</p>
<p>"Does not getting married mean that you still can't be committed to each other? I mean, as long as you’re together, does it really matter what it’s called?" Justin asked.</p>
<p>"You know what? You make an excellent point, but that still doesn't guarantee he feels the same way."</p>
<p>"I think Daniel will come around." Justin said, with a smirk.</p>
<p>"What makes you so sure?" Betty asked.</p>
<p>"Oh look, here comes the conga line. I think I'll join." Betty wondered why Justin bolted so quickly, but when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder, she knew exactly why.</p>
<p>"Hey, do you have a minute?" Daniel asked, as he took Justin's place at the empty table. Betty nodded and then noticed he had a very familiar orange folder in his hand.</p>
<p>"What's that?" She asked.</p>
<p>"Well, I had a chat with your sister about what I could do to show you that I'm totally committed to us and to our future together. And then it hit me, what better way to show you we're on the same page, than with a page." He pulled out a sheet of paper from the folder and handed it to Betty.</p>
<p>"'What is this?"</p>
<p>"It's my final 'Letter From The Editor' I did at <em> Mode </em>. It occurred to me today that you've never actually read it. So, go ahead."</p>
<p>"Daniel, what does this have to do with anything?" Betty said, taking the paper.</p>
<p>"Just read it."</p>
<p>“<span class="u"><em>A hundred years </em></span>…”</p>
<p>“Skip down a little. To the highlighted section.” Daniel instructed. </p>
<p>“<em><span class="u">Or maybe one day something just changed inside you in the way you saw that good friend, causing you to want her to be more than, well, just a friend</span> </em>. Daniel?”</p>
<p>“Keep going.”</p>
<p>“<span class="u"><em>As you experience our One Hundred Years of Attitude Issue, I ask that you consider not only the attitudes themselves, but the causes that precipitated their change and coming to be. Often the changes in attitude that are the most powerful are rooted in causes that come from without and within. When that unusual synergy occurs </em> <em> ... </em> <em> love is often the result. And take it from me: Love is the one attitude that never goes out of fashion </em>.</span>” When she finally finished, Betty looked up with tears in her eyes. "Daniel, that was beautiful."</p>
<p>"Well, I was very inspired. But it's right there in black and white. Betty, I told the entire world that I was in love with you even before I knew it for sure myself. I wrote this, and then booked the next flight to London I could find. If that's not commitment to us, I don't know what is."</p>
<p>"Daniel, about this whole marriage thing..."</p>
<p>"Betty, you are the only woman I can see myself spending the rest of my life with, hell you're the only woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. And I've felt this way for years, even before we started dating. I love you, and of course I want to marry you someday."</p>
<p>After that speech, Betty figured there was nothing left to say. So, instead, she simply lunged forward and kissed him. They stayed with their foreheads touching for a while, kissing a couple of times in between. Everything in the world was right again.</p>
<p>"Can I throw you around the floor for a while?" She asked.</p>
<p>"I'd love that." Daniel replied.</p>
<p>They made their way onto the dance floor and swayed gently to the beat, getting lost in their own little world. It wasn't until they heard a blood curdling scream from Hilda that they came back to reality.</p>
<p>"Oh my god, my water just broke. I'm going into labor!"</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>To Be Continued …</strong> </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Same Page - Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Oh my god, my water just broke. I'm going into labor!" As soon as Hilda said that, everyone sprang into action, rushing to her side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hilda, you sure?" Bobby asked his wife.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, Talercio, I just sprung a leak. Yes I’m sure! Someone needs to get me to a hospital, now!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Bobby rushed with Hilda towards the door; Justin, Ignacio, Elena, Daniel and Betty followed right behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The Meade town car is right outside. You guys can take that to the hospital." Daniel said, as they headed towards the entrance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why is the town car still outside?" Betty asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn’t know for sure if the letter would work; I figured I might need a getaway car." Daniel joked, to which Betty just rolled her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bobby and Hilda got in the car, but before they shut the door Hilda turned to look at her sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Betty, aren't you coming?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Really, you want me in there with you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course. Mom was with me when Justin was born. I want you there for the new baby."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Betty turned, almost asking Daniel what she should do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you waiting for? Go! We'll meet you at the hospital." He said, ushering her towards the car. Betty placed her hand on his cheek before jumping in the back seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they made a mad dash for the hospital, Betty’s hand went numb, when as a contraction hit, Hilda started squeezing it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Betty?" She called out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, Hilda. I’m right here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Distract me, tell me something."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you want me to say?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Anything, as long as you just start talking." Hilda barked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, um. So, Daniel and I made up. He showed me his last 'Letter From the Editor' and it was so beautiful,"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know." Hilda replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you mean you know?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I saw it when Justin got his subscription. I figured you saw it when you and Daniel first got together?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I just saw it for the first time, and I can't believe I was ever worried that he didn't see a future for us. He told me I'm the only person he could ever see spending the rest of his life with..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That’s great Chipmunk, but babe, we're here." Bobby said, cutting Betty off. They brought Hilda inside, and within minutes she was gowned and settled in her hospital room. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>A couple of hours later, Hilda finally allowed Betty to leave her side to go get her some ice chips. Betty opened the door, and as soon as she took two steps out of the room, her heel broke and she started to fall. She ended up crashing into Daniel, but instead of catching her, this time Betty took him down with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Daniel?" She said, just seeing who her human landing pad was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, I was just coming to see you. How's Hilda doing?" Daniel said, as Betty helped him up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's been two hours and she's only dilated six centimeters; She's grouchy, to say the least."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And how are you doing?" Daniel asked, helping her over to a chair in the hallway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I was better until a second ago when my heel broke." It was then Betty noticed that Daniel had a bag in his hands. "What's that?" She asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Prepare to be amazed, I am officially the most thoughtful boyfriend ever." Daniel said as he pulled a pair of Betty's shoes out of the bag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh! You are the best!" Betty said, overly exuberant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I figured you might be in there a while, so I ran back to the house and got you your comfortable shoes." Betty responded by grabbing the shoes, and practically attacking Daniel with a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are my hero. Thank you! And I'm sorry that our dance got interrupted. Maybe we could pick up where we left off … later … in our hotel room ..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'd love that.” Daniel replied, giving her another kiss. “Now go, your sister needs you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Betty quickly switched her shoes, giving Daniel her heels, before she ran off to get Hilda her ice chips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another two hours later, and Hilda was almost ready to start pushing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ugh! I thought the second kid was supposed to just fly out. Ay! Why is this taking so long.” Hilda said, deep breathing through another contraction. “Betty, I need you to distract me again. Tell me the stuff about you and Daniel that I asked about in the kitchen yesterday."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay. Um, well did you know that Daniel sings in the shower? It started out more like humming when we first started dating, but now it's full fledged singing. Mostly 80’s rock ballads, but one time I caught him doing ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Barbie Girl’</span>
  </em>
  <span> by Aqua.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s hilarious, I can totally picture that. What else, what else?” Hilda said, the distracting stories helping with the pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When we went to Greece, Daniel convinced me to go skinny dipping. Me, Hilda, skinny dipping! Can you believe it!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What else?" Hilda asked, through labored breaths.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Um, it drives him crazy whenever I wear red. He bought me this lingerie for Valentine’s day, which was actually much more tasteful than I thought it would be. And, of course, it had to be red.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This better be helping, because I really don’t need to be hearing this.” Bobby interjected, but was silenced by his wife slapping his arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooh, also he dragged me outside in a thunderstorm because I told him once that I always wanted to be kissed passionately in the rain. We were watching </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Notebook</span>
  </em>
  <span> at the time - which is actually one of Daniel’s favorite movies. He lies and says he just watched it to get girls into bed, but don’t let him fool you. Oh, and I haven't fallen down once since we've been together without Daniel there to catch me. Isn’t that sweet?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hilda and Bobby, who had stopped paying attention to Betty’s ramblings somewhere around </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Notebook</span>
  </em>
  <span>, both gave her a weary look at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What? I'm serious. Every time I've tripped or something, Daniel has been there to catch me. It just happened before in the hallway."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Betty, I'm hopped up on all kinds of drugs right now, and even I think that's a little loopy." Hilda said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I’m choosing to believe that it's a sign from the universe that Daniel will always be there for me." Betty said, sheepishly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sweetie, you don't need some sign from the universe to see that. Have you seen how he looks at you? Trust me that's all you need." Bobby replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was at that moment, the doctor came into the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, Hilda. It's time to push." She said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel was playing a card game with Justin, as Ignacio sat impatiently bouncing his leg (like father like daughter, Daniel thought) while Elena read a magazine when Bobby finally emerged from the delivery room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey everybody, it's a girl!" He cried out, loud enough to alert the entire maternity floor of the arrival of his daughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After everyone gave him a round of congratulatory hugs, Bobby led them into the room to see the new baby. They were greeted by a slightly sweaty Hilda holding the baby in her arms, and Betty standing by her side absolutely captivated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, I’m dying with anticipation, what's her name?" She asked, as she gave the baby’s cheek a gentle graze of her index finger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well... we were thinking of naming her Rosie, after Mom. Rosie Beatriz Talercio. As long as that’s okay with you, Betty?" Hilda said, as she and Bobby shared a look. “I know you thought about one day naming your kids after Mom…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Rosie Beatriz? You're naming her after me too?" Betty asked, tears pooling in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, yeah, of course. I always hoped that if I had a daughter, she'd grow up to be just like you." Hilda said, passing the baby over to Betty, while tearing up herself. Daniel put an arm on the small of her back, leaning in to get a closer look at the baby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You wanna hold her?" Betty asked him, and he simply nodded yes. Daniel stayed very still as Betty placed the newborn in his arms, watching his face light up as she did so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I want one." Daniel said, before he even realized the thought had formed. Betty just leaned against his arm, smiling down at Rosie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Easy tiger, we'll get there." She replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The nurse came into the room a moment later, informing everyone that visiting hours were over, so they said their goodbyes. Daniel and Betty had made it halfway down the hall, before Daniel finally asked the question that had been on his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So ... Beatriz huh?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, that's what Betty is short for. Okay, get it all out now, I really don’t want to spend the rest of the night listening to your smart remarks. Out with it." Betty said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What? I happen to think Beatriz is a great name. It's very original, just like you." Daniel said, taking her hand in his as they waited for the elevator.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you." Betty replied, honestly shocked at the level of maturity she was witnessing from her boyfriend at that moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So... may I escort you back to the nursing home, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Beatriz</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Or are they sending a van to come pick you up." Daniel said, right as they got into the elevator. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever … </span>
  <em>
    <span>Danny</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Betty teased, giving him a loving shove right before the door closed.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>When Daniel and Betty finally got back to their hotel room, they both just collapsed onto the bed. So much had transpired, in the past twenty hours or so, since their chat that morning. As they lay in complete silence, doing nothing but staring at the ceiling, Betty suddenly felt a smile make its way out past her exhaustion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?" Daniel asked, when he noticed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing, I'm just happy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well I'm glad to hear that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Betty rolled over on her side, so that she and Daniel were only a breath apart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Marry me." She whispered to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?" He said, looking completely bewildered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you. I can’t imagine my life without you. So... I'm asking you to marry me." She replied, giving him a signature Betty smile - sans braces and glasses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Betty…" Daniel began to say, but she cut him off before he could finish.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't mean right this second, or even any time soon.” She said, as they both shifted their position, moving to lean on their elbows. “I mean in a year from now, or ten years from now. Just say that one day you'll marry me. And that, until we are both sure we're ready, we won't mention it again until then."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel sat up all the way, pausing before he replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can I ask what brought on this sudden proposal? I mean, it is kind of a total 180 from this morning." He asked, as Betty sat up beside him on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I realized today, that my life with you in it isn't worth risking over a piece of paper. We have something too special to be so conventional. Our love story is anything but conventional."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I couldn’t agree more." Daniel said, lacing their fingers together. “But, that’s what makes it so great.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I mean when we first met, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>would've believed we'd end up here. What we have is something that has evolved and grown over time." Betty said. “So, do you think we can let our relationship do what it always has? Let it grow, on its own terms?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I do." Daniel replied. "Betty Suarez, I would love to marry you. Tomorrow, or yesterday… just so long as it’s forever." He said with a chuckle, as he pulled her in close. It was then they shared a kiss that said goodbye to all their insecurities and worries regarding their future. It was the dawn of a new era... but not a new Betty and Daniel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That was incredibly cheesy." Betty teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What? You didn’t like it? I was going for poetic and romantic."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, you landed on cheesy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll show you cheesy." Daniel said, as he picked up Betty up off the bed and started twirling her around their hotel room.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The next day, everyone convened back at the Suarez house to properly celebrate the arrival of Baby Rosie. When Hilda announced that it was nap time for the newest addition to the family, she asked Betty to come help her. They went upstairs to Betty’s old room, where Bobby had set up Rosie's travel bassinet. Hilda laid her down, rocking it back and forth before she turned her attention back to her sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright you, now that she is asleep, we are gonna have some quality sister time before you leave tomorrow back to your fabulous life in London. Now, get in the bed.” Hilda ordered, as she crawled in on the other side. Betty had missed these special moments she and Hilda would share, remembering countless hours of her childhood spent like this; just her and her sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How do you feel?" Betty asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pretty good, a little sore but that's nothing. So, tell me, what happened last night after you left the hospital?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well we went back to the hotel room, and I kind of … proposed."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What! you're engaged?" Hilda practically screamed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shhhhhh!! No. Well, kind of."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Betty, either you're engaged or you're not. If you can’t tell, he did it wrong."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We're not engaged. But, we did agree that one day, we will be. Does that make any sense?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So you're gonna be engaged one day... just not today?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, and we both promised to not bring it up again until we </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>ready to get engaged." Betty said. Hilda just stared at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard; it sounds so complicated."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No it’s not - not to me and Daniel. It's a promise that we're both very committed to. Actually, I was going to ask you if it would be okay for us to leave the party for a little while."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why?" Hilda asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Because, if I'm serious about us having a future together, then there's someone Daniel needs to meet before we go back to London." At those words, Hilda had a smile on her face, understanding exactly what her sister meant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure Betty, that'd be just fine."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the sisters came back downstairs, Hilda went and sat next to Bobby. While Betty went and found Daniel in the kitchen, getting more beers out of the fridge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey." She said, causing him to look over his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh hey, I was just grabbing some more beers. I know you don’t care for those though, so do you want me to get you something else?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Actually, I was hoping you and I could take a little drive?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure, sounds fun. Where to?" Daniel asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You'll see." Betty said, extending her hand to him while also grabbing her father’s car keys.  </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>They drove for a bit, before finally reaching their destination. Betty parked the car, and as Daniel got out, he could finally see their destination.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A cemetery?" Daniel asked, as they walked up to the front gates.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I thought it was time for you to meet my mom." Betty said, leading him into the graveyard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Betty weaved through the different pathways on instinct, having come here so many times before. Finally, they reached the tombstone that read 'Rosa Suarez'.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi, Mom. I know it's been a while since my last visit but, as you know, I moved to London. This is my first time being back home and I couldn't come back and not see you. I brought someone with me. This is Daniel. I’ve told you all about him over the years.” She said, before turning to Daniel. “Say hi." Betty encouraged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi Mrs. Suarez, lovely to meet you. You have a very nice … tombstone.” Daniel said, earning him a look. “What? I don't know what to say, I've never talked to a grave before."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You’ll have to excuse him, Mom. It's like I told you..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How often have you talked to your mom about me, exactly?" Daniel asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, all the time. I talk to my mom about everything. Speaking of that, Mom, I came here today because I wanted you to meet the man I'm in love with. I'm absolutely crazy about him, and it reminds me of how you used to talk about Papí. I'm so happy Mamí, and I know you're watching over me, smiling down." Betty said, feeling herself start to cry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You would be really proud of her, Mrs. Suarez. Your daughter is the most amazing, intelligent, beautiful, wonderful person I've ever met.” Daniel said, chiming in. “And I promise you, I'm gonna spend the rest of my life making her as happy as she makes me; protecting her and loving her as much as I possibly can." Hearing Daniel’s words caused the tears to flow freely. Betty threw herself into his arms, holding him as tight as she could. It was a few minutes before they finally let go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay Mom, we have to go. I promised Hilda we wouldn't be gone long. I love you, and I miss you." Betty said, placing a kiss on her mother's tombstone, never letting go of Daniel's hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they made their way back to the car, Daniel pulled Betty over to a bench on one of the paths and motioned for her to sit down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Daniel, what are you doing? We have to get back."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't think Hilda would mind us being gone a couple extra minutes." Betty sat down next to Daniel and he waited a minute before asking, "Are you okay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. I guess it still hits me pretty hard sometimes that she doesn’t get to be here for so many of the important things. I mean, she’ll never meet her namesake. And I would've loved for her to meet you; My mom would have loved you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I am pretty lovable." Daniel joked, earning him a smile from Betty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm serious, and you would've loved her too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I already do. Betty, if it weren't for your mom you wouldn’t be the amazing person I fell in love with. And I don't know how I would possibly survive without you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You would be pretty lost." Betty said, laying her head on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I’d be completely lost." Daniel replied, leaning his cheek against her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know, I came here every day for the first year after she died. Right after school, I'd make my way here and talk to my mom. It was like she was still here, you know?” Betty said, lifting her head to look at Daniel. “Did you ever do that with your dad?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not really, not at all actually. But, he and I had a very different type of relationship. I miss him, of course - he was my dad. But, no, I never went to his grave just to talk. We barely talked when he was alive."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know, he said something to me right before he died that I'll never forget."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He told me, '</span>
  <em>
    <span>Betty, I need you to promise me something. Take care of Daniel. You’re the only one who's been able to keep him on his path</span>
  </em>
  <span>’."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What? No he didn't."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He did! Almost word for word. Even he knew how much you needed me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, he wasn't wrong." Daniel said, putting his arm around Betty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you think he'd have to say about us being together?" She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think … he'd say it was the smartest thing I've ever done in my whole life." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed there for another few minutes, enjoying the crisp autumn weather, and the quiet tranquility of just being together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"As much as I want to stay here all day, I think we’ve been gone long enough. They’re probably missing us back at the house." Betty said, as she and Daniel made their way out of the cemetery.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you think you might want to go visit your dad before we leave tomorrow?" Betty asked, as they walked down the main dirt road.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine, but I'm not talking to him. We can just bring flowers, or something." Daniel said, as he and Betty got in the car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's fine, I can do enough talking for the both of us."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Somewhere In The Middle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few weeks after they got back from New York, Daniel decided that it was time for him to put down some roots in London - a.k.a. finally get an apartment and stop living out of his hotel room. The process had been a bit grueling on both him and Betty, mostly because every apartment Daniel liked Betty hated and vice versa. Finally, the couple found an apartment in the South Bank that was the 'right porridge' of London apartments. It had high ceilings with large windows for extra light which Betty loved, with exposed brick and a modern decor style that pleased Daniel. </p><p>After all the papers were signed, and everything was finalized, all that was left was to move in. So that’s what Betty and Daniel were doing that particular weekend. He slept at Betty’s, like he had been doing almost every night for the past couple of months anyway, while he had all of his belongings shipped to the new apartment. On moving day Daniel and Betty were up bright and early, ready to spend the weekend unpacking. Betty couldn’t be more excited, while Daniel was less than enthused.</p><p>"I don't see why I couldn't just hire a decorator to do all this." Daniel complained, as he carried the last of what he had packed up from the hotel.</p><p>"Because, doing it yourself adds more of a personal touch. Makes it feel more like a home, rather than just your next apartment." Betty added, in her usual cheery tone. As they stepped off the elevator, Betty ran to open the apartment door, only to find it was locked.</p><p>"Hmm, that's strange, shouldn't this be open? The moving guys were just here an hour ago putting everything inside." She noted.</p><p>"Building security probably locked it after they left, but that’s okay because I have the key in my pocket." Daniel said, as he tried to reach for it while juggling the box in his hands.</p><p>"I got it." Betty said, reaching into Daniel’s front pocket, feeling around for the key.</p><p>"Is there such a thing as being <em> too </em> comfortable with each other?" He said, through a chuckle.</p><p>"Here it is." Betty said, completely ignoring her boyfriend. Once inside, Daniel immediately put the box down on the floor before turning back to her.</p><p>"Okay, all moved in. Hey, how about we go out for lunch?" Daniel moved to leave, but Betty slammed the front door before he could reach it.</p><p>"Nice try mister. We are not leaving this apartment until everything has been unpacked and put in its perfect place."</p><p>"How long is that gonna take?" Daniel asked.</p><p>"Well, I have all weekend and so do you. Unless you have some plans I don't know about?"</p><p>"Nope, I'm free as a bird."</p><p>"Good, so get unpacking." Betty said, opening up the first box. </p><p>After the next dozen or so boxes, Daniel had finally gotten into the unpacking spirit. He blamed it on Betty's positivity. </p><p>By nightfall, Daniel and Betty had pretty much unpacked most of the downstairs; the kitchen, living room, and dining room were all done. Betty had enjoyed unpacking Daniel, both the apartment and the man. It gave her a whole new perspective on who he was, which only made her love him more. Taking one final look at their handy work, Betty and Daniel felt a real sense of accomplishment. After dinner, they went upstairs to start on the first of three rooms - the master bedroom. As they approached the top of the stairs, Betty looked around and only one thought came to mind.</p><p>"There is a lot of extra space, what are you gonna do with so many rooms?" She asked.</p><p>"I'm sure I'll figure out something." Daniel said, as he picked up an item, throwing it in the closet before Betty could see.</p><p>"What was that?" She asked, her curiosity peaked.</p><p>"Nothing, it was just going to end up in the back of my closet anyways so I thought I’d save us some time." Daniel tried to keep Betty from looking, blocking her like he was playing defense for the New York Giants, but failed miserably. </p><p>"Daniel, what could be worse than finding your porn collection in a box marked ‘dishes’?"</p><p>He said nothing in reply, as Betty went into the closet and took out the item.</p><p>"A guitar? I didn't know you played."</p><p>"I don't really. It was from when I was in a high school rock band. I don't even know why I kept it after all these years. The last time I played it since then was once for Molly, but that’s about it.”</p><p>"Aww, I think it's cute that you were an aspiring rock star. It certainly explains the concerts in the shower."</p><p>"Yeah.” Daniel said, throwing the instrument back in the closet. “You know what? I think we’ve done more than enough unpacking for today." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist and giving Betty a kiss on the neck.</p><p>"Oh really?" She replied, trying to remain composed.</p><p>"Mhmm, I think we should take a break. Start again in the morning." Daniel said, mumbling the words into her skin, slowly kissing his way towards her lips.</p><p>"Well, okay. But it’s only 9:30, what are we gonna do between now and then?"</p><p>"I have a few ideas." Daniel said, tantalizingly close to kissing her. Betty yelped as he scooped her up in his arms, giggling as he placed her on the bed.</p><p>By late afternoon the next day, all the unpacking was finished. Everything was put away, and Daniel and Betty couldn't be happier. To celebrate, they enjoyed some wine while snuggling on the couch; Daniel’s arms crossed over her as she used his chest as a pillow. They were enjoying the view of the setting sun, when Betty noticed the clock on the wall.</p><p>"It's getting late, I should probably get home. We do have work tomorrow." She said, moving to stand up.</p><p>"Or, you could stay." Daniel said, pulling her back down on the couch.</p><p>"As much as I would love to, I can't stay, I have no clothes here, and I can’t exactly go to work in my Hello Kitty t-shirt and ripped jeans."</p><p>"Well, what if you had some clothes here. Then would you stay?" Daniel asked.</p><p>“Mmm maybe..." Betty teased, wrapping her arms around his neck as she leaned in for a kiss.</p><p>"What if all of your stuff was here?" Daniel asked between kisses.</p><p>"Then I'd have a very empty apartment."</p><p>"What if you didn't have your apartment?"</p><p>“I know what you’re doing, but I’m not going to stay just because you keep asking me questions." Betty said, pulling back.</p><p>"What would you say if I asked you to live here with me?" Daniel asked, caressing her cheek with his hand.</p><p>"I'd say, someone doesn't want to be alone in his big boy apartment."</p><p>"No, Betty, I'm serious. Come live with me."</p><p>"What?" She said, her voice soft. </p><p>"Just think how amazing it would be. We practically live together anyway, so why not make it official.” </p><p>Daniel was worried, it looked like Betty was in shock. It wasn't until a huge smile appeared on her face, and she was leaping into his arms; and that gave Daniel a pretty good idea what her answer was.</p><p>"Yes! Of course I'd love to!" Betty said, as she gave Daniel a kiss.</p><p>"Well, then it's a good thing I had this made." He said, pulling a key out of his pocket.</p><p>"I was going to give it to you anyway, so you could come and go as you please. But now, it's your key to <em> our </em>apartment." The way Daniel’s face lit up as he said that made her melt inside. She looked at the key, bringing it close to her heart.</p><p>"You know what this means don't you? We get to unpack again." Betty said, genuinely excited.</p><p>"Yay." Daniel said, in a mock sarcastic tone. While he might not have been thrilled to have to do all of that again, he figured for Betty it was all worth it.</p>
<hr/><p>When couples first move in together, it has been said that the transition can be a bit challenging. However, this was not the case when it came to Betty and Daniel. As it turned out, they pretty much knew what to expect beforehand; there were really no surprises left. Betty knew that Daniel could be a slob sometimes, leaving his clothes all over; just as Daniel knew that Betty liked to keep snacks everywhere, which involved finding Oreo's when he was looking for his razor. Because they both already knew each other’s flaws, it made enjoying each other's company all the more satisfying.</p><p>After living together for a little over a month, Betty and Daniel had formed their own little routine. On Sunday mornings, Daniel would get up and start making waffles, while Betty took care of the coffee. They would eat together before Daniel retired to the couch to read the paper. After she finished loading the dishwasher, Betty would join him and ask for the arts and leisure section. They would then read the paper side by side, saying aloud any part of what they were reading that they thought the other would find interesting. </p><p>On this particular Sunday morning, however, something was off. Betty was finishing loading the dishwasher, when she looked over at Daniel and noticed that he was moving the paper back and forth away from his face, almost as if he was having some trouble reading it.</p><p>"Everything okay?" Betty asked, as she made her way into the living room.</p><p>"Yeah fine. It’s just that this story got published with some pretty big typos. I mean, look at this, 'Police arrested the feline, after multiple attacks at escaping league to the depths of two intimates'. I can’t believe they let it go to print like this, it doesn't even make sense."</p><p>"That's because it actually says, 'Police arrested the <em> felon </em> , after multiple <em> attempts </em> at escaping lead to the <em> deaths </em>of two inmates'"</p><p>"Are you sure?" Daniel said, adjusting the paper so it was almost right in front of his face. "You're right. Huh, that's weird."</p><p>It was then that Daniel let out a hiss and pinched the bridge of his nose, blinking repeatedly.</p><p>"What's the matter?" Betty said, placing a concerned hand on the nape of his neck.</p><p>"It’s nothing. I've just been getting these really intense headaches lately, they've even started happening at work. I think I need a prescription for something."</p><p>"Yeah, for some eyeglasses maybe." Betty suggested.</p><p>"What? No way, my eyes are fine. I have 20/20 vision.”</p><p>Betty got up off the couch, took a couple of steps away and held up three fingers.</p><p>"How many fingers am I holding up?"</p><p>"Four." Daniel said, with absolute certainty.</p><p>"Okay, you definitely need glasses." Betty replied, walking closer until Daniel could see the error for himself.</p><p>"Since when? I’ve never had trouble reading before, I’m an editor for crying out loud."</p><p>"Well, this happens to some people as they get old-"</p><p>"I am not old." Daniel said, overly defensive.</p><p>"I was going to say older. Obviously, someone's going to be a lot of fun in our golden years."</p><p>"Okay well you may be right about my eyes changing, but it doesn't mean I need glasses. Maybe I have a neurological condition." Daniel replied, a little too hopeful.</p><p>"Look, I will make an appointment and we can get this all settled."</p><p>"Fine, but I'm telling you I don't need glasses."</p><p>{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}</p><p>"This sucks, I can’t believe I need glasses." Daniel said, as they exited the ophthalmologist’s office, prescription in hand.</p><p>"Daniel, the doctor said you won't have to wear them all the time. They'll just be for reading. He also said that if you don't wear them, you'll strain your eyes and only make them worse. Now, I found a place we can go to get them, and it’s right by where we took that pottery class - we can kill two birds with one stone. You can pick out your glasses, and then we can pick up the vases that we made."</p><p>"Don't remind me, you still owe me for that." Daniel said, as they walked out onto the street.</p><p>"You were pretty excited to go when I signed us up."</p><p>"That's because I thought it was gonna be really sexy, like in 'Ghost'. Patrick Swayze made it look so easy."</p><p>"The potter’s wheel went so fast the clay went <em> everywhere </em>." Betty said, laughing at the memory.</p><p>"Let's just go get the stupid glasses." Daniel said in a huff, as they got in the car.</p><p>After an hour and a half of trying on glasses, Betty was beginning to think that Daniel would never make a decision.</p><p>"I liked that last pair you had on." She said.</p><p>"Are you serious? They made my nose look huge."</p><p>"Okay, that's it! I wore glasses pretty much all my life, let me pick something out for you. I promise you it won't make your nose look big, or your ears stick out, or make you look like a dork." Betty said.</p><p>"Good luck, I highly doubt it." Daniel said, crossing his arms like a stubborn child.</p><p>Betty walked around looking at all the selections. They had thick frames, thin frames, and no frames - everything from Clark Kent to Benjamin Franklin. She almost gave up hope of finding something Daniel would approve of, until one particular pair caught her eye. They had a thin, rectangular shaped wire frame, and were a lovely shade of deep copper. </p><p>"What about these?" She suggested, handing them to Daniel.</p><p>Betty held her breath as he tried them on, awaiting his response. After Daniel thoroughly inspected his reflection, he turned to face her and Betty was in awe.</p><p>"What? Do they look that bad?" Daniel asked.</p><p>"Daniel, they look incredible!"</p><p>"You think? I mean, when I put them on I didn't automatically hate them."</p><p>"No Daniel, I mean it. They make you look very distinguished … <em> very sexy </em>." Betty said, feeling a tingle down her spine. She had always found Daniel attractive, but something about him in a pair of glasses was driving her crazy. Although she knew they weren’t that mismatched pair anymore of the playboy and the plain girl, in the back of her mind Betty always felt like Daniel was still the ‘pretty one’ in their relationship; apparently old complexes died hard. But Betty was ready to give it one hell of a sendoff. It might have been a little juvenile, but feeling like she and Daniel were on a more even playing field, physically speaking, was one hell of a turn on.</p><p>"Yeah? Take that Swayze. You're sure I don't look like an old man or a complete dork?"</p><p>"You need to buy those glasses, right now … so we can go home..." Betty said seductively, hoping Daniel would take the hint. And he did.</p><p>"Now? In the middle of the day?" Betty just nodded in response, making Daniel rush to the register.</p><p>"Hi? Yes, I'll take these please." He said, holding up the frames and throwing his credit card on the counter.</p><p>"Fine choice sir. The prescription will be ready in..."</p><p>"Okay, yeah, thanks bye." Daniel said, snatching his credit card back and practically dragging Betty out of the store.</p><p>“Wait! Sir? The frames still need the prescription lenses…” The shopkeeper called out after them, but the happy couple was long gone.</p>
<hr/><p>Not many people knew that London could be a very windy city. Betty was just figuring this out herself as she came into work, looking like she had been sucked up in a tornado. Diane, of course, was the first to comment on it.</p><p>"Oh my goodness Betty, what happened to you?"</p><p>"Nothing, I was just walking from the metro and bam! It hit me."</p><p>"A bus?" Diane asked.</p><p>"No, the wind. I did end up walking into a tree when my hair blew in my face." Betty said.</p><p>"Ouch. Well no wonder, look at all this hair. You could go as Rapunzel for Halloween and not even need a wig."</p><p>As much as she hated to admit it, Diane made a good point. Betty had been meaning to get a haircut, but just couldn't find the time. However, after her accident today Betty knew she couldn't put it off any longer.</p><p>"Do I have any free time today?" Betty asked her assistant Emily.</p><p>"You have about an hour between afternoon meetings, but I thought you were going to lunch with Daniel."</p><p>"Well, please call Daniel and tell him I can't do lunch today. Instead book me a salon appointment please. Oh, and don’t tell him why, just say I had to work. That way I can surprise him later with my new look."</p><p>"Right away.” Emily said, heading to her desk before coming right back. "You have an appointment at the Jolie Salon for one o’clock."</p><p>After her salon appointment, Betty felt amazing; as most women know, getting a new hairstyle can do that for you. What once flowed all the way down to her waist was now barely touching her collarbone. It was sleek and sexy; and she <em> loved </em>it. At the end of the day, Betty made her way to Daniel's office to see if he was ready to leave. She couldn't wait to see his reaction to her new-do. When Betty got to his office, Daniel was on his hands and knees on the floor, with his coat on.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Betty asked, alarming Daniel, causing him to bump his head on his desk.</p><p>"Ow! Hey, I was just looking for one of my buttons. It fell off a second ago while I was buttoning my coat."</p><p>“I told you all those chocolate covered pretzels were going to catch up with you." Betty teased.</p><p>"Ha, ha. Very funny."</p><p>Just as Betty stopped chuckling, she looked down and noticed a black button on the floor between her feet.</p><p>"Found it." She said, bending down to pick it up. Daniel got up off the floor and made his way over to her.</p><p>"Oh great, thanks. You ready to head home?"</p><p>"Wait, Daniel, don't you notice anything different about me since this morning?" Betty asked.</p><p>"No - should I?"</p><p>"I'll give you a hint." Betty said, reenacting a shampoo commercial by flipping her hair around.</p><p>"Oh, you finally got that massage to get that kink out of your neck. Good, honey I'm glad. Although, I would have been happy to give you a message."</p><p>"What? Sweetie, work with me here." Betty said, repeating her actions.</p><p>"You … got a new pair of earrings?" </p><p>"Oh forget it." Betty said with a huff, as she headed towards the elevator.</p><p>"Betty..." Daniel called, as he ran after her. "Did I forget an important day? I know it's not your birthday. And our one year anniversary isn't for a few months. So what is it?"</p><p>"Nothing, forget I ever said anything." Betty said, as they got in the elevator.</p><p>The next morning, Betty was looking at her hair in the mirror, trying to wonder how Daniel couldn't notice that she got it cut. Her train of thought was interrupted by a knock on her door. It was Daniel, standing in her office doorway with his hands behind his back.</p><p>"Hi. So, I just wanted to come down here and apologize for whatever it was I did that got you so pissed at me."</p><p>"Daniel…"</p><p>"Ever since last night I've been racking my brain trying to figure it out, and I think I finally got it."</p><p>"Really?" Betty asked.</p><p>"Yes. You see, five years ago today a plucky young woman came into my life and turned my whole world upside down. And I wouldn't have had it any other way. You thought I forgot, but I didn't. Well, I didn't <em> remember </em> exactly until you got mad. But, once I did I went out and got you this." Daniel said, pulling out a small present from behind his back. "Happy Anniversary. Today is the fifth anniversary of when you first came to work for me at <em> Mode </em>."</p><p>Betty looked at her calendar, only to see that he was absolutely right. She had been so busy she didn't even notice, but Daniel had. Betty took the box from him, opening it to reveal a gold charm bracelet.</p><p>'Oh my gosh, Daniel, this is beautiful!" Betty said, taking it out of the box to look at the charms, as Daniel came and stood behind her.</p><p>"I know it might seem a little juvenile, but I thought you'd really like it. And I picked out all the charms myself. See? There's a little magazine to represent <em> Mode </em>, a ‘D’ for Daniel, a ‘B’ for Betty, a big smile, because you have the best smile that always brightens my day - especially when it's because of something I said or did. And look, they even had a little poncho. Last, but certainly not least, a heart because you have mine.” Daniel said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. “What do you think, do you like it? Am I forgiven?"</p><p>Betty couldn't speak; she was so moved by the thought Daniel had put into her gift. He had come so far from the self-centered playboy she met her first day on the job. The one who didn’t even pick out the flowers he would send to his nightly conquests. Betty shot out of her chair, hugging and kissing him all over.</p><p>"I'll take that as a yes." Daniel said, as he put the bracelet on Betty's wrist, giving it a small kiss as he did so.</p><p>"I love it, I just feel bad I didn't get you anything. I forgot." Betty said, ashamed.</p><p>"Just give me one of those signature Betty smiles and we can call it even."</p><p>Betty gave Daniel the biggest smile she could, wrapping her arms around him once again. For a moment, she thought about telling him why she actually got upset, but she didn’t care as much anymore. It didn’t matter if Daniel noticed a new haircut or a new blouse, he noticed the important things, and that was all that really mattered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. I'll Never Leave You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One morning Betty woke up with the sudden realization that, for the first time, everything about her life was absolutely perfect. She was actually publishing stories she cared about, she lived in an amazing apartment overlooking London, she looked fantastic; no glasses, no braces, great hair, and she even lost ten pounds without even trying. To top it all off, she had finally found the love of her life; or rather discovered that the love of her life was in fact her best friend/former boss. Things between her and Daniel had never been better, and the timing of it all couldn’t be more … well <em> perfect </em>. In just two weeks, it would be their first anniversary as a couple. One whole year since Betty ran into Daniel, who had come all the way from New York just to be with her; her life felt like a fairy tale. However, like in most fairy tales the main characters don't expect trouble - until it shows up unannounced.</p>
<p>When Betty walked into work that morning, she was surprised to find one of her meetings had been cancelled. So, she decided to use the free time to pay Daniel a surprise visit. When she got to his floor, Betty could see that his office door was closed. And when she tried to go in, Daniel’s assistant stopped her. </p>
<p>“He’s not here right now.” The assistant lied, failing miserably. </p>
<p>Betty's heart dropped. Why couldn’t she go inside? Daniel wasn’t the kind to keep his door closed … unless there was something going on inside he didn’t want anyone to know about. While pushing away flashbacks of Daniel’s past office trysts, Betty tried to tell herself that there was a perfectly good reason why she was being kept outside. She threw reason out the window, however, when she heard a crash come from inside the office. Betty pushed Daniel's assistant out of the way, barging in, not sure what she was going to find on the other side. All she knew for sure was that Daniel wasn't alone, and she was right. Betty opened the door to reveal Daniel … with Mr. Dunne.</p>
<p>"Daniel. Mr. Dunne. Hi." Betty said, awkwardly leaning against the door.</p>
<p>"Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you had a meeting? Is everything alright?" Daniel asked.</p>
<p>"Yes, fine, everything’s fine. One of my meetings got cancelled so I thought I'd pop down and say hi. So … hi.”</p>
<p>“Hi.” Daniel replied, confused by Betty’s strange behavior.</p>
<p>“What was that big crash?"</p>
<p>"I'm afraid that was my fault,” Mr. Dunne explained, “you see I gave Daniel some very big news and his response was accidentally knocking over that statue." </p>
<p>"Oh?" Betty asked.</p>
<p>"Betty, you can be the first to congratulate him. I've just offered Daniel a job as Editor-in-Chief of one of my other magazines."</p>
<p>"Oh my god, that's incredible! Daniel congratulations!" She immediately started getting excited, and not just because it wasn’t one of her worst case scenarios. Unfortunately, her enthusiasm was short lived.</p>
<p>"Betty, the job is back in New York." Daniel told her.</p>
<p>"Oh … well, still that's an amazing opportunity." She said, trying to retain her composure.</p>
<p>"Mr. Dunne, this is an incredible honor. I will think it over and get back to you." Daniel said, extending his hand.</p>
<p>"Of course, but don't take too long. Opportunities like this don’t come around very often."</p>
<p>"Yes sir, I’m very well aware."</p>
<p>Mr. Dunne took his exit, leaving the pair alone in the office. Daniel sat down at his desk, as Betty shut the door again. Walking towards him, she sat down in a chair on the other side of the desk, waiting for Daniel to say something. When he didn't after a few minutes, Betty decided to get the ball rolling.</p>
<p>“If you’re in shock, don’t be. Daniel, the work you've been doing has really helped this magazine to flourish. I always knew you'd get offered a promotion."</p>
<p>"Yeah, just not one halfway across the world." Daniel said, finally looking up at Betty.</p>
<p>"Well, it worked out pretty well for me." Betty said, trying to be supportive. As much as she didn't want Daniel to go anywhere, she didn't want to hold him back either.</p>
<p>"I mean, it's pretty obvious what I have to do." Daniel said.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I guess it is." Betty replied, fighting back tears.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna turn it down." Daniel said, surprising her.</p>
<p>"What? Daniel why would you do that?"</p>
<p>"Because my life is here; <em> our </em>life is here. Betty, I'm happier than I've ever been and I love the job I’m in now. Besides, it's not like I'm never going to get another opportunity if I stay."</p>
<p>"Daniel, you can't turn this down just because of me."</p>
<p>"Why not? Is it such a crime that I want to stay with the woman I love, rather than advance my career?"</p>
<p>"No, and I love you for that. I just don't want you to look back years from now and regret this decision." She said, standing up and leaning her hands on the desk.</p>
<p>"Betty, I will never regret being with you. And I promised myself, after Molly, that if I ever found love again I'd never let it go. So that's it, end of discussion." Daniel said, walking over to a file cabinet.</p>
<p>While part of her was relieved, Betty knew how Daniel could blindly go without thinking everything through. But, if turning down the offer was really what he wanted then she wouldn't argue with him.</p>
<p>"Okay then, are we still on for lunch later?" Betty asked, giving Daniel a kiss on the cheek.</p>
<p>"Absolutely, I'll see you later.” He replied.</p>
<p>Betty lingered for a moment, trying to read Daniel's face to see what was going on in his mind. Something seemed different, and yet strangely familiar about the look he had in his eyes. Betty finally left back to her office, unable to shake the feeling that something was wrong.</p>
<p>But by later that week Daniel and Betty, who had not spoken about the promotion again, seemed to be getting back to their regularly scheduled happy life. In fact, it seemed even better as Daniel was being exceptionally romantic. Between surprise presents and <em> extra special </em> late night office visits, Betty was beginning to feel spoiled. Today it was a surprise lunch date, which Betty had to turn down.</p>
<p>"What? Why?" Daniel asked, as he followed Betty to the elevator.</p>
<p>"Christina is in town, so I already made plans to meet with her for lunch."</p>
<p>"Oh, okay.” Daniel said, only slightly disappointed. “Well have fun, and say hi to Christina for me."</p>
<p>"I will." Betty called out, as the elevator doors closed.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Betty was really happy to see Christina - it had been far too long. Sure they talked on the phone all the time, but nothing was ever as good as the real thing. Once they were together, Betty wasted no time telling Christina about Daniel's job offer.</p>
<p>"He turned it down? Just like that?" Christina said, taking a sip of her wine.</p>
<p>"Yup. He went straight to Mr. Dunne's office the next morning to tell him."</p>
<p>"Wow, he must really love you to be so sure about all this."</p>
<p>"That's what I'm worried about. I know Daniel loves me, but I don't want to be the reason he puts his career on hold." Betty said, swirling her fork around her plate.</p>
<p>"It's not on hold, he's just using dial-up internet. He might get there slower, but he'll still get there."</p>
<p>"I know. He's been doing such great work, and I'm so proud of him."</p>
<p>"But…"</p>
<p>"But … I can't help but shake the feeling that something's not right."</p>
<p>"Well, is he acting strange?" Christina asked.</p>
<p>"No, actually, he's been amazing the past few days. He's always sending me little presents and dropping by my office. It's so sweet."</p>
<p>"Oh, well the bastard's definitely up to something then."</p>
<p>"Christina!"</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, but when a man is spoiling a woman like that, he has something to be sorry for."</p>
<p>"I don't think it’s that. It's probably just because our one year anniversary is coming up. You know he's never been with someone that long before."</p>
<p>"That’s a shocker.” Christina replied sarcastically. “I guess if you say everything's fine, then everything's fine. I mean, you know Daniel better than anyone right?"</p>
<p>"Right." Betty said, taking a sip of her cocktail. She knew everything was fine with Daniel. But if that was the case, why did she still feel so uneasy?</p>
<p>After a few more appetizers, Betty said goodbye to her friend and made her way back to work. As she was coming into the building, she saw that the elevator doors were about to close.</p>
<p>"Hold that elevator!" She called out. A man's hand stopped the doors from closing and Betty squeezed herself through them just in time. "Thank you. Oh, hello Mr. Dunne." Betty said, upon seeing her boss.</p>
<p>"Hello Ms. Suarez, coming from lunch?"</p>
<p>"Yes sir, I went to see Christina McKinney actually."</p>
<p>"Oh and how is she?"</p>
<p>"Good, good. Still designing."</p>
<p>"Good." Mr. Dunne said as the elevator arrived at Betty's floor "Oh, Betty would you please remind Daniel; I need his answer before the end of the month."</p>
<p>"His answer?" Betty asked, confused.</p>
<p>"Yes, about the job in New York. I need to know soon, or else I'll have to move on to the next candidate."</p>
<p>"I thought Daniel already spoke to you a few days ago?"</p>
<p>"No, I haven't even seen him since that morning in his office."</p>
<p>"Okay Mr. Dunne, I'll make sure he gets the message." Betty said, as she got off the elevator. She stood there for a minute, trying to figure out why Daniel would lie to her. Instead of being mad or upset, Betty found herself feeling very sad. Obviously, Daniel felt conflicted; and she knew what she had to do to make his decision easier.</p>
<p>She texted Daniel at the end of the day, saying to meet her on <em> their </em>bridge. The bridge had become sort of a totem of their love; having spent many of their best date nights there just talking and enjoying the great view of the English Channel. That was where Betty now stood, awaiting Daniel's arrival. He showed up a little while later, finding her easily, as she was in their spot.</p>
<p>"Hey, I thought we were heading to the restaurant together from work. Why'd you ask me to meet here?"</p>
<p>"I ran into Mr. Dunne today." Betty said, turning to look right into Daniel's eyes.</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm guessing you spoke about the promotion?" Daniel said, realizing he'd been found out.</p>
<p>"Yes, we did. Why did you lie to me?"</p>
<p>"It’s not technically a lie. I am going to turn down the offer, I just haven’t gotten around to it yet."</p>
<p>"You're hesitating; I did the same thing you know. When I got offered the job I have now? I immediately said I wouldn't take it. I had a million reasons to not take it; I didn't want to leave my family, or you, or <em> Mode. </em>I had a bunch of reasons listed in my mind, and only one reason to say yes - I knew I'd regret it if I didn't go. And I think that's what you're doing now."</p>
<p>"Betty…"</p>
<p>"No, let me finish. Daniel, I know you love me and don't want to leave me. But, I can't just wonder for the rest of my life if you're going to wake up one day regretting your choice."</p>
<p>"I already made my choice and Betty, I <em> promise </em> I'm not going to regret it. This is just one of those times where you <em> think </em>I'm making a mistake that you have to fix. Please, believe me when I say this, I know what I'm doing. You are right about one thing, the reason I haven't talked to Mr. Dunne yet. It is harder for me to let this offer go than I originally thought, but that doesn't mean it's wrong. I'll call Dunne right now and tell him." Daniel said, pulling out his cellphone.</p>
<p>"Daniel, one of the things I love most about you is also your fatal flaw. You often think you're doing the right thing, but you end up being wrong. I love you..." Betty said, taking Daniel's face in her hands. "And that means protecting you, even if it’s from yourself."</p>
<p>"Betty, why are you talking like this?"</p>
<p>"Because I'm breaking up with you." Betty said through tears, not able to keep them at bay any longer.</p>
<p>"What? No! No way! Absolutely not!" He replied, pulling her hands down into his.</p>
<p>"I've already rented an apartment; my stuff will be there by tomorrow morning."</p>
<p>"Betty, no. <em> Please</em>." Daniel said, his eyes glistening.</p>
<p>"Go to New York. Be an editor-in-chief again. You deserve this."</p>
<p>"Well what about us? We love each other, doesn't that mean anything?"</p>
<p>"Daniel, it means everything."</p>
<p>"Then explain to me why are you doing this?"</p>
<p>"I’m doing this <em> for you</em>. I have to be the one to say this, because I know you never will - Goodbye, Daniel." Betty said, turning around walking as fast as she could to try to get lost in the crowd. She only turned around once and saw Daniel, still frozen in place. Heartbroken, Betty pushed through the people; and it took everything inside her not to turn back. As she turned the corner, she heard Daniel’s voice call out one last time.</p>
<p>"BETTY!"</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>To Be Continued …</em> </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. So Don't Even Ask</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The section in italics/bold is a dream sequence - just wanted to clarify that so no one gets confused :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After leaving the bridge that night, Betty headed straight to her new apartment. She made sure to call in sick the next few days, just in case Daniel tried to corner her in her office. After three days of doing nothing but being depressed, Betty decided it was time to do what most people would after a breakup - bury themselves in their work. After about a week of no contact, Betty gathered up the courage to go down to Daniel’s office, only to find it had been deserted. She didn't know why she was surprised, she had told him to go. But Betty guessed a small part of her had hoped he would stay, no matter what she did. Biting her quivering lower lip, she told herself that this was a good thing; <em> we were too happy anyways, </em> she thought to herself. You know things are bad when Betty Suarez believed there was such a thing as being too happy.</p>
<p>Christina had offered to come visit for a while, but Betty insisted that some time alone would be the best thing. What she didn't realize was that she would be alone, and awake, all the time. The other side of the bed felt like ice, and Betty silently cursed herself for getting used to Daniel and his abundantly warm body temperature. Every time she closed her eyes, the memory of Daniel's voice played in her head from when he explained how he couldn't sleep without someone else in the room after Molly died. Now Betty knew that pain better than ever before. Most nights she would have horrible nightmares, that she was back on the bridge with Daniel; except it wasn't a bridge anymore - it was the deck of a pirate ship. She was Black Betty, and he was the prisoner she ordered to walk the plank. She always woke up at the same point in her dream, the minute Daniel hit the water. </p>
<p>The worst part of it all was that for years, Betty and Daniel had been nothing more than friends. He wasn't haunting her dreams, or her bed, back then. She wouldn’t wake up to find him making her breakfast, or serenading her in the shower. And Betty certainly never craved his arms around her or the feel of his kiss. All of that happened because they took a chance on love, and a part of her wished they had never tried at all.  And as Betty finally drifted off to sleep one night, she thought about what life might have been like if they hadn't.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong> <em> "Daniel, I don't know about that. But what I do know is that I've really missed having you in my life. If we go down that road, that’s it, there's no turning back. I mean, we've always been really close. That can get confusing for anyone. I don’t want to lose you again. That I know for sure." Betty said as she stood up, bringing them eye to eye.  </em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em> "You're probably right, as usual.” Daniel said, letting out a breath before continuing. “I promise you're not going to lose me, okay. You mean too much to me for me to let that ever happen … again." Daniel said as he pulled her in for a hug. Betty squeezed him like her life depended on it. She felt uneasy about how quickly she dismissed the feelings involved, but knew that they were doing the right thing. They both pulled back, but not fully letting go just yet. </em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em> "You okay?" he asked </em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em> "I have you back in my life, I'm great." She replied, giving him one of her famous Betty smiles. </em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em> "Good, well I guess I should get going. You probably have an early morning tomorrow." </em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em> "Well why don’t you come by, you can bring that resume.” Betty joked, suddenly realizing that maybe Daniel’s plans had changed. “You do still want to stay in London, don't you?" </em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em> "Of course, I think I just need to find the right publication for me. What I love is being an editor, just not a fashion editor. I think what I need is a little journey of self-discovery, that's what this trip was about after all. I learned that from a great friend." </em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em> "Goodnight Daniel." Betty said, as she rolled her eyes and gave him a goodbye kiss on the cheek. She pulled away and Daniel turned around, going back to the car. As Betty went inside, he drove away, and neither one of them looked back. </em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em> The next day Betty got a surprise, when Daniel came to visit her office. </em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"<em>Wow, this is great." He remarked. </em></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"<em>Hey Daniel, what are you doing here?" </em></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"<em>Oh, nothing. I just had some time to kill before my interview." Daniel replied, looking around at various tchotchkes on her desk. </em></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"<em>Really? Where are you interviewing?" Betty asked. </em></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"<em>Around the corner at Staples, actually. They're looking for a new assistant manager, so I thought I’d take a shot and apply." </em></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"<em>Daniel, that's ridiculous. You belong in publishing; do you want me to set up an interview with Mr. Dunne?" </em></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"<em>I</em><em>’ll still be in printing … kind of. Besides, after last night I don't think it's a good idea for us to work in the same building." </em></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"<em>What? Why?" Betty said, very confused. </em></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"<em>Well, I have feelings for you Betty. But, you don’t feel the same way. I don't think I could handle seeing you everyday." </em></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"<em>Oh, well if that's how you feel..." </em></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"<em>Great, thanks. Wish me luck." Daniel said, leaving before she could finish her sentence. </em></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em> After that, Betty didn't see Daniel again for a few months, until she ran into him on the street. She almost didn't recognize him; he had on a red polo shirt, khakis, and big bulky glasses. </em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"<em>Betty, hey! This sure is a pleasant surprise." </em></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"<em>Daniel, you wear glasses now?" </em></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"<em>Yeah, my friend Tom from work helped me pick them out. Do you like them?" </em></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"<em>They look great. So how are things? I guess you got that job at Staples?" </em></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"<em>Things are just fantastic. I couldn't afford to stay at my hotel on an Assistant Managers salary, so Tom's letting me stay in his garage. It gets a little cold at night, but I don't mind." </em></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"<em>Daniel, if you need a warmer place to stay you could always come stay with me?" Betty offered. </em></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"<em>No thanks, Betty. Besides wouldn't that be a little weird? You know … after everything?" </em></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"<em>I just thought we shouldn’t take a chance dating because I was afraid of losing each other again. I never wanted you to end up in a job you're too good for, living in some guy named Tom's garage."  </em></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"<em>It's okay Betty, I'm very happy with my life this way." Daniel said, pretty convincingly. </em></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"<em>Um, okay. Well I'm happy for you. I’m glad I ran into you, I'm heading to the airport now to go back to New York. My dad's getting married to Elena this Saturday, and Hilda's pregnant again, expecting any day now." </em></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"<em>Oh Betty, that's great. You know, it's funny, I have some good news too." </em></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"<em>Tell me." Betty replied, overly enthusiastic. </em></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"<em>I'm engaged." </em></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"<em>What?"  </em></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em> Betty felt her heart stop. Less than a month ago Daniel had been so heartbroken by her rejection he couldn’t work in the same building with her. But now he was engaged!?! </em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"<em>Her name's Natalia, she’s great you’re gonna love her. Oh, here she comes now." Daniel said, waving to someone behind her. Betty turned around to see, what could only be described as, a 50-something year-old train wreck dressed like a hooker. </em></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"<em>Daniel </em> <em>darlink</em> <em> , who this is?" Her voice sounded like gravel run over by a car and her breath smelled like alcohol and cigarettes. </em></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"<em>Natalia this is Betty, Betty this is my Natalia." Betty cringed as Daniel put his arm around her waist, grinning like an idiot. </em></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"<em>How did you two crazy kids meet?" Betty asked, trying to be as polite as possible. </em></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"<em>Well I was walking to work one day and she just fell into my arms. It's been amazing ever since. Normally I wouldn't rush getting engaged so quickly, but if Natalia doesn't get married soon they'll send her back to Russia. And when you love someone, you don't send them away - right Betty?" </em></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"<em>Right.” Betty said, but she couldn’t hold her thoughts in any longer. “Okay, no, not alright. Nothing about this is right! Daniel, you deserve so much better than a minimum wage job, sleeping in a crappy garage, and some green card marriage to someone, who I can only assume, is a low class hooker." </em></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"<em>What do you expect Betty? You turned me down, and pushed me away. Who knows? We might have been soul mates, and it could have been great, but you didn't wanna take that chance. But it doesn't matter now, I found someone who really loves me and wants to be with me." Daniel said, pulling Natalia in for a passionate kiss as Betty tried to not throw up in her mouth. </em></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"<em>No, Daniel, I do love you! I do want to be with you!" She exclaimed. </em></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"<em>Oh please, that’s crazy.” Daniel replied, laughing. “In what universe would Betty Suarez and Daniel Meade end up together?" </em></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"<em>The right one." Betty heard a very familiar voice say. </em></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong> When she turned around, she saw a mirror image of herself. Before she could say anything back, her other self pushed her into an endless void. Now it was Betty who was falling, and Daniel wasn't around to catch her.</strong> </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Betty woke up to the beeping of her alarm clock, as well as her own screams. It was just a dream. But what hadn't been a dream, is that Daniel wanted to stay and be with her. And instead of being flattered, instead of trusting him, she pushed him away and told him to leave. Betty suddenly felt like she was going to be sick, so she ran to her bathroom and threw up in the toilet. After spending a few minutes on the cool tile floor, she finally started to feel better. Betty made a mental note that she needed to go to the doctor, because this had been happening all week. Every night she would have a nightmare about Daniel, and proceed to throw up the next morning over it. She hoped that there was something he could prescribe for a sour stomach, and maybe her broken heart. Betty would also accept a heavy sedative. After getting ready for the day, she went into the kitchen suddenly feeling hungry. But Betty lost her appetite when she looked at the calendar and saw what day it was. She had been so upset over Daniel actually leaving, she didn't even realize that two weeks had come and gone. Today was what would have been their one year anniversary, and suddenly Betty felt sick all over again.</p>
<p>Betty felt even worse when she left the doctor’s office. Apparently, there was nothing she could take for her condition. And as if she wasn’t upset enough already, while she was waiting to go on the metro Betty thought she saw Daniel walking across the street. Upon closer inspection, she soon realized it wasn't him. When this happened about a dozen more times that day, Betty was beginning to feel haunted, much like she had when she went to Mexico and thought she saw Henry. Back then, the universe was trying to tell her something. And Betty figured this time was no different. </p>
<p>When she got home, she decided that she needed to talk to someone. Taking out her phone, Betty called the people she always knew she could turn to - her family. Her sister’s voice echoed through the phone after only a few rings.</p>
<p>"<em>Hello? </em>" </p>
<p>"Hi, it’s me."</p>
<p>"<em>O</em><em>h hey, Betty. How are you? </em>" Hilda said.</p>
<p>"I've been better."</p>
<p>"<em>You still upset about Daniel? </em>" </p>
<p>"Yes, I had another nightmare last night." Betty replied, laying down on her bed.</p>
<p>"<em>Good, you deserve it. </em>"</p>
<p>"Hilda!" Betty exclaimed.</p>
<p>"<em>What? You throw a perfectly good, scratch that, great guy like Daniel to the curb - and you want sympathy from me? </em>"</p>
<p>"I did what I thought was best for him."</p>
<p>"<em>And who are you to say what's best for him? </em> " Hilda asked, and honestly it had been the question Betty had been asking herself for days now. “ <em> He’s not the irresponsible, man slut anymore Betty.” </em></p>
<p>"You know, surprisingly, this isn't making me feel any better." Betty replied, using sarcasm to mask her pain.</p>
<p>"<em>Look, all I'm saying is that you made your empty bed, and now you have to sleep in it. </em>"</p>
<p>"I wish I <em> could </em>sleep. But I don’t need to talk about that anymore today. Tell me, how’s my niece doing?"</p>
<p>"<em>She's good. Oh, Betty, she is so cute, I swear she is the cutest baby I have ever seen. </em>" Betty laughed when she heard Justin get offended in the background.</p>
<p>“That’s the first laugh I’ve had in weeks.”</p>
<p>"<em>Ay mami, what are you gonna do? You can't keep living like this? </em>" Hilda said after a brief pause.</p>
<p>"I don’t know. Do you think I should try and move on?"</p>
<p>"<em>Hell no! I think you need to come back here and get your man! </em>"</p>
<p>Betty knew in her heart Hilda was right. Daniel had taken a chance and followed her all the way to London a year ago. This time, it was her turn. She hung up with Hilda and grabbed her coat, running out into the street. Betty tried to find a taxi, but was having no luck. As she roamed the streets, trying to find a way to the airport, a thought suddenly dawned on her. What if Daniel didn't want her back? What if he was just as heartbroken as she was, and decided that he was better off without her. Betty's feet stopped walking immediately, and she started laughing at where she had ended up. She was back in Trafalgar Square, where it had all started. It seemed bigger somehow when it was empty. Feeling so alone, Betty couldn't hold it together any longer. She dropped herself down on the fountains where she had first bumped into Daniel that fateful day. As she sat crying by the fountain, Betty hadn't noticed that she had sat next to a homeless man's perch.</p>
<p>"Oye! What's all this then?" He said, in a thick accent Betty could barely understand.</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm so sorry sir. I didn't realize anyone else was here."</p>
<p>"Is you cryin' lass?" He asked.</p>
<p>"Yes, I am." Betty said, wiping her eyes.</p>
<p>"Beg me pardon, but do you mind if I ask why?"</p>
<p>"Because I pushed the man I love away and broke his heart. And now I realized my mistake, but I don't know if he'll even want me back."</p>
<p>"It’s the funny thing about love, that is. If it's true, it always finds its way back round."</p>
<p>Betty smiled at the man's kind words.</p>
<p>"Thank you. Here this is for you.” Betty said, as she gave the man whatever she could from her purse. “I'm sorry I don't have more to give." </p>
<p>"It’s more than most people ever do. Bless you Miss, I hope it all works out for you and your mate." The man said, getting up and walking away.</p>
<p>After a while, Betty regained some composure and started to walk around again. She quickly found herself at the steps where Daniel had first asked her out. Sitting down in the exact same spot, Betty felt tears well up in her eyes again. She placed her head in her hands, taking a slow, deep breath to calm her down. When she looked up to wipe the tears out of her eyes, her heart stopped when she saw what looked like yet another Daniel ghost. Except this time, the ghost was looking right back at her. And it really was Daniel! He was right across the square, walking towards her.</p>
<p>"Betty?" She heard his voice call out.</p>
<p>"Daniel?" Betty said, as she made her way down to him. She practically flew down the steps, not caring for a second about her own safety. She ran until they met in the middle, with Daniel stopping just a foot away. Betty wanted to leap into his arms, but held herself back, unsure of what his reaction would be. Instead she just stood there, her heart racing like never before. Betty searched in his eyes for a sign of what to say, but it looked like he was doing the same. They stared at each other for a minute, before Betty finally gathered up the courage to speak.</p>
<p>"I thought you were in New York?"</p>
<p>"I was." Daniel replied.</p>
<p>"I was on my way to the airport, but I couldn’t find a cab. I was going to follow you this time."</p>
<p>"Guess I beat you to it." He replied with a soft smile.</p>
<p>"Daniel, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I pushed you away, and I'm sorry I told you to take that job. I love you and I have missed you like you wouldn’t believe. I don't know how, but we are going to make long distance work - I promise."</p>
<p>"Betty, I didn't take the job."</p>
<p>"You didn't?"</p>
<p>"No, after you left me on the bridge, I called Mr. Dunne and turned it down."</p>
<p>"But … you just said you were in New York?"</p>
<p>"I took some vacation time and went to visit my mom … and give you some space. I thought that's what you needed."</p>
<p>"Oh," Betty said, before bursting into tears.</p>
<p>"Hey, hey, it’s okay. Come here." Daniel said, pulling Betty into his chest. She welcomed the embrace and felt relief just wash over her.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry, Daniel." She said, in barely a whisper.</p>
<p>"I get it, you thought you were protecting me. No one's ever broken up with me because they thought it’s what was best for me."</p>
<p>"I was wrong.” Betty said, finally looking up. “You wanted to stay for me. No ones ever done that before, I guess I'm just not used to it."</p>
<p>"Well get used to it. You will always come first with me." Daniel said, wiping her tears away with the pad of his thumb.</p>
<p>"Ugh! I feel so stupid. If I would've just left well enough alone, we would be celebrating our anniversary right now." Betty said, leaning her forehead against his chest.</p>
<p>"Who says we're not?"</p>
<p>"Remember? There was a bridge... and I said 'Daniel I'm breaking up with you’." Betty said, looking up at him.</p>
<p>"Well, I never agreed to that. You're not getting rid of me that easily." Daniel said, pulling Betty close as he gave her a kiss that blew away all others that came before it. They kissed until neither one of them could breathe, resting their foreheads together.</p>
<p>“Happy Anniversary.” The said, simultaneously. And after a couple of giggles and chuckles, they resumed kissing.</p>
<p>A few deliriously happy minutes later, hand in hand, they made their way back up the steps and sat down in the same spots they had a year before.</p>
<p>"So, now what?” Daniel asked.</p>
<p>"I'm going to have to move back in."</p>
<p>"Do you need me to call the lawyer to get you out of your lease?"</p>
<p>"I didn't sign one.” Betty said, leaning her head against his shoulder. “I guess a part of me always knew it was going to be a temporary arrangement."</p>
<p>"Okay, so we will move you back in. And, I promise, I won't complain about having to unpack again."</p>
<p>"Good." Betty said, as she snuggled in closer.</p>
<p>"So, what did I miss while I was away?” Daniel asked.</p>
<p>Betty slowly pulled away, taking a deep breath before looking him in the eyes.</p>
<p>"I'm pregnant."</p>
<p>"What?" Daniel asked, laughing like he thought she was joking.</p>
<p>"I went to the doctor today. And it turns out, the reason I've been getting sick every morning since we’ve been apart is because I'm pregnant. Surprise!" Betty said, hoping a happy tone would soften the blow.</p>
<p>"Wait, you’re being serious?"</p>
<p>Betty just nodded in response. Daniel stood up with a blank stare on his face. After a while, she got concerned.</p>
<p>"Daniel? Are you still in there?" Betty asked, only half joking, as she stood up to join him.</p>
<p>"You're pregnant." He repeated.</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>Betty watched as the biggest smile took over his face. Daniel picked her up, spinning her around while kissing her.</p>
<p>"This is the best news I've ever heard in my life!" He said, putting her down.</p>
<p>"So, you're happy?"</p>
<p>"Yes I'm happy! Of course I am, I'm gonna be a dad! I’m gonna be a dad!" Daniel yelled out to the empty square, which made Betty so very happy. </p>
<hr/>
<p>The happy couple quickly rushed to their apartment, and <em> celebrated </em>being reunited after what felt like the longest two weeks of their lives. When they were done, they just stayed in each other's arms. Things finally felt like they were back, and better than ever.</p>
<p>"You don't think we hurt him right?" Daniel asked, placing a cautious hand on Betty’s stomach.</p>
<p>"No, we didn’t hurt the baby. And who says it's going to be a ‘him’ anyways?"</p>
<p>"I don't care what it is, as long as it's happy and healthy."</p>
<p>"Good answer. Oh, I missed this.” Betty said, snuggling in closer. “You don't realize how cold it gets at night."</p>
<p>"I am happy to play the role of personal human space heater again.” Daniel replied, pulling her in closer. “Hey, I've been meaning to ask. Did you get a haircut while I was away? It looks different?" Betty immediately shot up, giving Daniel a look. "What?" He asked, chuckling nervously at the death glare.</p>
<p>"Daniel, I got my haircut weeks ago. You just noticed it now?"</p>
<p>"I'm very sorry. You just name the way I can make it up to you, and I’ll do it." He said, nuzzling her neck in the spot that made her insides melt.</p>
<p>"Just promise you'll never leave me, again." She replied, running her hands through his hair almost like she was afraid to let go.</p>
<p>"You don't even have to ask." Daniel said, as they both drifted off into the best night's sleep either ever had.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. And Baby Makes Three ... And Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a long one!<br/>Also, bonus points if anyone can point out the significance behind any of the chosen baby names ;)</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four months in and, so far, pregnancy had been treating Betty pretty well. She only got sick once in the morning and Daniel, although grossed out, was always there holding her hair and rubbing her back. Now, however, Betty was entering her second trimester which meant goodbye morning sickness and hello … pretty much everything else. She was just starting to show, and everyone kept telling her that she had that glow about her. What they didn't see was, that every day when Betty came home, she would sit on her couch for a good hour waiting for her feet to stop killing her. Turns out any type of heels are not an expectant mother's best friend. </p>
<p>"Betty, just let me give you a foot rub, please? I hate seeing you like this." Daniel pleaded.</p>
<p>"I already told you; if you give me a foot rub, that will start a hormonal chain-reaction which will end with me jumping your bones."</p>
<p>"So we have sex, that's not the end of the world." Daniel replied, crossing his arms as he awaited the next wave of rebuttals.</p>
<p>"It is when I have all this work to do. Thanks to my pregnancy hormones, I am horny practically  all the time. Is this what it feels like to be you?" Betty said.</p>
<p>"I'm still not seeing a problem." Daniel replied, chuckling at Betty's question.</p>
<p>"I’m being serious. I don't want to be one of those women whose world stops just because I'm pregnant. Now when the baby's here, that'll be a different story. Until then, I have to continue to do my job as best I can. And also find better shoes." Betty said, as she placed her feet on the floor, immediately wincing as she did so. .</p>
<p>"Look at you, you can barely stand. How are you supposed to do your job like that?" Daniel said, sitting down next to her.</p>
<p>Betty ignored him and got up to go over to her desk, hissing with every step. That finally stopped when she sat down and opened her laptop.</p>
<p>"What if I give you a foot rub <em> after </em>you’ve finished all your work?" Daniel suggested, "That way if you want to 'jump my bones', as you put it, you don't have to worry." He approached her desk chair slowly, spinning it around so she would face him.</p>
<p>"Fine," Betty agreed softly, smiling before having a complete mood swing. "Now I need you to leave the room." </p>
<p>"What? Why?"</p>
<p>"Because you smell <em> really </em>good and it's distracting. Now get going." Betty said, spinning her chair back and getting to work.</p>
<p>Daniel did as he was told, thankful that Betty was just as horny as she was hormonal, otherwise he wasn’t sure how he could help.</p>
<hr/>
<p>By six months into the pregnancy, Daniel and Betty had gone into full prep mode. They only had three months left to get everything ready for the arrival of their little bundle or bundlette. At the top of their to-do list, was to get the nursery ready. It turned out Daniel had been right when he said they would find a use for those extra rooms. Most of the hard labor had already been done; the room had been painted a soft yellow with a light green trim, as Betty didn't want to know the sex of the baby until it was born. They'd bought all the onesies, diapers, toys, and bottles they would need, as well as most of the furniture. There was just one piece left: the crib. Claire had insisted on sending them one, but what she didn't send were the people to put the crib together. So that is what Daniel and Betty, mostly Daniel, were currently sitting in the nursery trying to figure out. Daniel was very sure that he could accomplish the task without any help; Betty on the other hand, was skeptical to say the least.</p>
<p>"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Betty asked, from the rocking chair she was currently sitting in. At six months, all she could really do anymore was sit.</p>
<p>"Of course, and they give you instructions." Daniel said, looking at the papers in his hands, and stopping every few seconds to adjust his reading glasses. "I swear, I don't know how you wore these things for the majority of your life."</p>
<p>"Lot's of practice. Which, by the way, you don't have with building things. Please let me call someone, before you break it … or yourself."</p>
<p>"No, I need to do this. I don't want to be like my dad, always paying other people to do things that he could've done himself. Besides, I totally know how to build stuff." Daniel claimed.</p>
<p>"One birdhouse when you were ten doesn't count. And didn't it collapse on itself killing one of those poor innocent birds?" Betty said, trying not to let her emotions get the best of her.</p>
<p>"Actually, that was Alexis' fault. She hit it with a baseball while we were playing in the backyard. So, just don't let her near the crib and it'll be fine."</p>
<p>Betty leaned back and pinched the bridge of her nose. Obviously, Daniel's mind was made up. She just hoped he wouldn't need too many stitches. After watching Daniel try to get the pieces to fit unsuccessfully, for <em> two hours </em>, Betty went to take a nap. Her sweet dreams were interrupted a little while later, when Daniel came in waking her with a kiss.</p>
<p>"It’s finished." He said, helping her out of bed. Daniel covered her eyes with his hands until they got to the baby’s room. "Tada! I told you I could do it." He said, removing his hands.</p>
<p>Betty looked at the crib, and was pleasantly surprised to see that it looked normal, for the most part. Everything seemed to be in the right place, but what concerned her were the planks of wood and screws that lay on the floor next to the crumpled up directions.</p>
<p>"Uh Daniel, what are these?" Betty asked, pointing to the pile on the floor.</p>
<p>"Oh, uh, those are just extra pieces. Everyone knows they always throw in extra screws and stuff just in case."</p>
<p>"Right. Well good job, honey. It looks great." Betty said, gently resting her hand on the headboard. The minute she did the entire thing fell apart, collapsing into a heap on the floor. Betty watched in horror as the crib she was supposed to put her child to sleep in, turned into rubble before her very eyes. She turned around to look at Daniel. He just stood there, no expression on his face, staring at the pile of crib parts.</p>
<p>"I'm, uh, gonna go call someone to put this together." Daniel said, stepping over the pile as he made his way out of the room.</p>
<p>"Uh-huh." Was all Betty could mumble, unable to take her eyes off the floor.</p>
<hr/>
<p>When the baby was due in a month and a half, that's when things started to get really crazy. Betty obsessively bought every baby and pregnancy book she could find, trying to prepare. Daniel, however, had managed to keep his cool. That was, until one night when Betty was reading aloud.</p>
<p>"<em> Labor pains can vary from somewhat painful to extremely painful. In most cases falling on the side of extremely painful. </em> I'm not sure these books were such a good idea."</p>
<p>"If it makes you feel better, I promise to have you so drugged up you won’t feel a thing." Daniel said, heading to the kitchen to get more popcorn.</p>
<p>"No, I want to feel everything; I just don't want to be in pain." Betty said.</p>
<p>"That sounds impossible. I think you either feel nothing or everything - take your pick."</p>
<p>Betty ignored him and continued reading.</p>
<p>"<em> When you begin to go into labor you will feel cramping in your lower region which includes your lower back, abdomen, and genitals. </em>Well, that sounds fun." It was at that moment that Betty heard Daniel groan from the kitchen. When she looked,  he was curled up in a ball on the floor. "Oh my god, Daniel!"</p>
<p>An hour later, they were in the hospital awaiting Daniel's test results. The pain seemed to have lessened, but every couple of minutes it would intensify again. Finally, the doctor came in.</p>
<p>"Mr. Meade, good news, your blood work came back completely normal. And so did all of your other scans."</p>
<p>"What? That's impossible, look at him. Something is obviously wrong." Betty said, fear gripping every word.</p>
<p>"Well, yes, there is something wrong with you Mr. Meade. But I'm afraid I can't treat it with surgery, or any medication." The doctor said.</p>
<p>"I’m sorry, what?" Betty said, very confused.</p>
<p>"Look, money's no object. Do whatever you have to do - just fix me." Daniel said, squeezing Betty's hand as another wave of pain hit.</p>
<p>"No, you misunderstand me; I can't help you because, <em> physically </em>, there's nothing wrong. Mrs. Meade, what were you and your husband doing before the ‘attack’ happened?"</p>
<p>"He was in the kitchen getting some more popcorn, while I was reading a pregnancy book out loud; the chapter on delivery."</p>
<p>Daniel couldn’t help but smile, when Betty didn't correct the doctor about being his wife. They hadn't actually spoken about getting married since the news of the pregnancy - but he knew they would eventually. They just hadn’t found the time.</p>
<p>"Just as I thought. Mr. Meade, what you’re experiencing is very common. It’s called Couvade syndrome, or in layman's terms sympathy pregnancy pains." The doctor explained.</p>
<p>"I don’t know, doctor, this pain sure feels real to me." Daniel said, wincing.</p>
<p>"Sympathy pains are what we call it when an expectant father exhibit's similar symptoms to what the mother is going through - or in this case will go through. But, it's a completely psychological phenomenon. Sometimes it manifests as a pregnant looking stomach, sometimes as morning sickness, and sometimes even as labor pains which is what I believe you’re currently experiencing."</p>
<p>"Well, how do we stop it?" Daniel asked.</p>
<p>"There’s no absolute cure, usually you have to distract yourself with something; a way to break your concentration on the pain, so to speak."</p>
<p>"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Daniel asked, as Betty let out a yell, gripping the bed railing.</p>
<p>"Oh! I think my water just broke!" She cried, causing Daniel to sit upright in the hospital bed.</p>
<p>"What? Are you sure? Isn't it too soon? Come on lay down here." He said, practically leaping out of the bed.</p>
<p>"Just kidding." Betty said, standing up, perfectly fine. The doctor took that as his cue to leave.</p>
<p>"What the hell? Betty, I thought something really was wrong. How could you-"</p>
<p>"Daniel, how do you feel?" She said, placing a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>"What do you mean how do I fee… oh. Hey, look at that, no more sympathy pains." Daniel exclaimed.</p>
<p>"Mhmm, okay. Come on Daddy Dearest, let's go home."</p>
<p>"Okay. But, hey, no more faking labor. If this happens again, just… stab my foot or something. I read that it stops phantom pains." Daniel said.</p>
<p>"I think that only works on amputees, which I'm pretty sure I would've been if you held my hand any tighter." Betty said, shaking out the hand Daniel had been gripping for the past hour.</p>
<p>"Sorry. Just, one more thing." He said, stopping them as they were about to leave. "You should really get the drugs, because if you feel half of what I just did? Just trust me on this - you want the drugs."</p>
<p>And it turned out that Daniel was right; a month and a half later when Betty went into labor, she wanted the drugs. Unfortunately, by the time she realized that it was too late. So, Betty had to settle for crushing Daniel's hand instead. After fourteen hours of labor, Betty and Daniel welcomed their son, Oliver Bradford Meade into the world.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Once Oliver was born, Daniel and Betty both took maternity leave for two months. And it turned out to be the greatest two months of their lives. Sure they were sleep deprived for most of it, but they wouldn't have had it any other way. Oliver, or Ollie as he was affectionately nicknamed by his father, made them feel like a real family. Suddenly, they had this little guy they loved more than words can say. Also, Betty and Daniel found out they were pretty good at the whole parenting thing - a truly solid team in anything they did.</p>
<p>So a year and a half later, when Betty found out she was pregnant again, she and Daniel were overjoyed to say the least. Although, having experienced what raising a child away from their family and friends was like, they had a tough choice to make. They could decide to have the second baby in London, or they could do what Betty had been thinking about for a while now; move back to New York. After video chatting with her family to tell them the good news, Betty knew what she wanted to do. All she had to do was talk to Daniel about it.</p>
<p>One day, during their lunch hour, Daniel and Betty were at a doctor’s appointment to see their new baby via sonogram for the first time. While the gel was placed on Betty's expanding stomach, all she could think about was what she was going to say to Daniel.</p>
<p>"Okay, here we go." The nurse said. "There's your baby."</p>
<p>Betty and Daniel both looked at the screen in awe. You would think having already gone through this once would have dimmed the effect, but it still amazed them that there was someone part Betty and part Daniel growing inside of her.</p>
<p>"Would you like to know the sex?" The nurse asked.</p>
<p>"Yes, please." Betty said, as Daniel nodded in agreement. They had decided to make it easier on themselves and find out ahead of time. As thrilling as a surprise may be, it was also a lot of work.</p>
<p>"It's a boy, congratulations. Now, I'm going to let you get all cleaned up and redressed. I'll be back with a printout, so you can show everyone. I’m sure they’re dying to see the baby."</p>
<p>It was at those words that Betty's pregnancy hormones kicked in, letting her tears fall free.</p>
<p>"Woo! Another boy, how great is that?" Daniel said, when he noticed that Betty was crying. "Hey, it’s alright. You can tell me if you're disappointed because you wanted it to be a girl. I won't judge." He said, wiping away some of her tears.</p>
<p>"No, it's not that. I'm so happy it's going to be another boy. It's just…"</p>
<p>"Just what?" Daniel said in a tone so soft, it almost made her fall in love with him all over again. Betty decided it was now or never, so she took a deep breath.</p>
<p>"I miss my family! And I always dreamed that Hilda and I would raise our kids together. And I <em> hate </em> that they only get to see Ollie a few times a year. He's growing so fast, Daniel. I know this might seem selfish of me to ask, because both of our careers are over here, and I know how much you love London, and you're so happy... but I really, <em> really </em>want to move back to New York. I think it's time." Betty said, panting due to the fact that she had said all of that without taking a breath.</p>
<p>"That's it?" Daniel said.</p>
<p>"What do you mean ‘that's it’? Daniel, I just told you that I want to relocate our entire lives back to New York - and all you have to say is that's it?"</p>
<p>"Well, yeah." Betty said nothing and simply stared at Daniel, confused. "Honestly I've thought about that too, I just didn't wanna say anything because I thought <em> you </em>were happy the way things are."</p>
<p>"So, we're moving?" She asked.</p>
<p>"I guess so."</p>
<p>"Okay, yay!” Betty exclaimed, before reality set in. “But, wait, what are we gonna do about work?"</p>
<p>"I think in our time here, you and I have made pretty good names for ourselves. Besides, one of us owns a major publishing empire; I think it will be fine.” Daniel said with a chuckle. “When were you thinking you’d want to move?”</p>
<p>"I think we should move soon, before it’s not safe for me to fly anymore."</p>
<p>"Okay, I'll start making the preparations first thing tomorrow."</p>
<p>"Great, now that that's settled. Yay! It's a boy!" Betty cheered.</p>
<p>A month later, Betty and Daniel were finally moving back to New York. They had bought a beautiful brownstone in Brooklyn Heights. Daniel fell in love with it when he lived there; it was a great neighborhood for kids, but still close enough to the city so they didn’t feel stranded. Also, Daniel finally got to take the job Mr. Dunne had offered him two years before. Turned out the editor-in-chief they had hired instead of him was embezzling money from the magazine, which was bad news for business but great news for Daniel. Besides, he knew a thing or two about managing a magazine in a financial crisis. He was just concerned that it wasn't a good time to take on such a heavy workload with the move, and the babies. Betty managed to convince him that everything would be just fine. Especially since she decided to hold off on going back to work until after the baby was born. Betty didn't really see the point in starting a new job, only to go on maternity leave soon after. So instead, she now had the job of full time mom - which made her pretty happy for a proclaimed career woman.</p>
<hr/>
<p>On a bright and sunny Wednesday morning, Betty and Daniel dropped off Oliver with Claire for the day. It was perfect; she could spend some time with her grandson, and they could finish unpacking the house without having to worry about the baby. They were also just happy to have some time alone before the next little one arrived.</p>
<p>"I've missed this." Betty said, taking a book out of the box and handing it to Daniel.</p>
<p>"What, unpacking? Because I sure didn't." He joked.</p>
<p>"No, I mean having it be just you and me. We haven't had a lot of time alone since Ollie was born."</p>
<p>"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Daniel said, giving Betty a very <em> suggestive </em>look.</p>
<p>"I wasn't referring to that, specifically. But it is nice to know you're still the same horny teenager on the inside that you were when I met you."</p>
<p>"I'm only kidding … sort of. I do know what you mean though; I've missed this too." Daniel replied, as they fell into a comfortable silence.</p>
<p>While they could have stayed like that forever, Betty suddenly realized that they were crazy for not taking advantage of their freedom.</p>
<p>"We should go out somewhere. Have sort of a last hurrah before we have to be parents again." Betty suggested.</p>
<p>"But what about unpacking?" Daniel said, being absolutely sarcastic.</p>
<p>"Come on, what can we do?"</p>
<p>"We could go back to the Brooklyn bridge where we went on our unofficial first date?" Daniel said.</p>
<p>"That’s a very sweet suggestion, Daniel, but I'm not really up for a lot of walking these days." Betty said, placing a hand on her pregnant belly.</p>
<p>"We could sneak into <em> Mode </em>and do it in my old office."</p>
<p>"Daniel!" Betty said sternly, not that she was totally repulsed by the idea.</p>
<p>"Or on your old desk?" Daniel said, nuzzling her neck.</p>
<p>"Can you think with the brain in your head please?" Betty said.</p>
<p>"I really do have to go to the Meade building; my mom said they need my signature on something. How about while I'm doing that, you go visit Marc and then we can go for lunch at that Thai place you love."</p>
<p>Betty thought it was a great idea to go visit their old stomping grounds. They hadn’t had the chance to yet since moving back.</p>
<p>"Okay, sounds like a plan. Then we can come back and finish unpacking."</p>
<p>"I'll get our coats." Daniel said, giving her a quick kiss before going.</p>
<p>A little while later, the car dropped them off in front of Meade Publications and Betty couldn't help but feel nostalgic.</p>
<p>"Oh, it looks just like I remember it." She exclaimed, clutching her heart like she was seeing an old friend.</p>
<p>"Betty, it's only been three years."</p>
<p>"I know, but two pregnancies makes everything seem longer." Betty linked arms with Daniel, as they made their way into the elevator. "It feels different to be here as a couple." She said, watching the floor numbers climb.</p>
<p>"Yeah it does, like before I wouldn't have done this." Daniel said, pressing Betty against the elevator wall, kissing her. They pulled apart, just as a <em> ding </em>alerted them that they had reached their destination.</p>
<p>"This is my floor, I'll meet you downstairs?" Betty asked.</p>
<p>"No, come up to the executive floor when you’re done. I don't know how long this is gonna take."</p>
<p>"Okay, love you." Betty hollered, as the elevator doors started to close.</p>
<p>"Love you too." Daniel said back, right before the doors shut.</p>
<p>Betty looked around at the <em> Mode </em>offices, feeling more nostalgic than ever. It felt like a lifetime ago that she had walked these halls. As she came to the reception desk, she reminisced about all the times Amanda had been sitting behind it. In fact she could almost hear her voice now...</p>
<p>"Oh my god! Betty?"</p>
<p>Turning her head, she saw Amanda standing to her left.</p>
<p>"Amanda?" Betty watched, as she ran up to her and pulled her into a hug.</p>
<p>"Oh my god, I can't believe it. Is it really you? Or am I hallucinating again?"</p>
<p>"No, it's really me. Remember? I told you we were moving back to New York."</p>
<p>"I almost didn't recognize you, what's different?" Amanda said, taking a step back to give Betty a once over.</p>
<p>"Let's see, um, no braces. No glasses. My hair is shorter now, it’s just easier that way with a two year-old. Oh, yeah, and I'm pregnant." Betty said, gesturing to her protruding tummy.</p>
<p>"Oh, I thought you'd just let yourself go. So Betty's gettin' some. Who's the father? Some British nerd with bad teeth but a great ass?" Three years had apparently done nothing to change Amanda’s way of talking.</p>
<p>"No, of course not. It's Daniel’s." Betty said, laughing albeit a little confused. She couldn't tell if Amanda was just being Amanda, or if she really didn't remember.</p>
<p>"Daniel who?"</p>
<p>"Daniel. You know, as in Meade."</p>
<p>"Oh Betty. It's great that you're still so imaginative."</p>
<p>"Amanda, we've been a couple for three years; we live together, we already have a baby together, this is number two. I told you … didn’t I?" Betty knew she must have shared these details, but pregnancy was making her memory all fuzzy.</p>
<p>"Yes - and I couldn't be happier for you two." Amanda said, with a genuine smile.</p>
<p>Betty let out a sigh of relief, she didn't know why but she had been worried.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Amanda."</p>
<p>"Now I have someone to talk to about how great Daniel is in bed. Let's face it all the other women he's slept with were either gone by the next morning or taking an eternal dirt nap."</p>
<p>"Goodbye Amanda." Betty said, making her way to her old office.</p>
<p>"What? Too insensitive? Wait, where are you going?" Amanda called out as she followed her.</p>
<p>"To Marc's office and away from this conversation."</p>
<p>"Okay, but you're going the wrong way."</p>
<p>Betty turned around and followed Amanda, stopping when she realized where they were going.</p>
<p>"Amanda, this is the way to Daniel's old office."</p>
<p>"I know. Marc got promoted to Creative Director, so Wilhelmina gave him Daniel's old office."</p>
<p>"Wow, that's amazing!"</p>
<p>"It totally is. And then Marc hired me to be a styling consultant for all the photo shoots and stuff." </p>
<p>Betty looked as she passed her old desk, with a new person now sitting behind it. He was a young, and obviously gay, bright eyed bushy tailed assistant, much like she had been.</p>
<p>"New Betty, this is old Betty. Oh and she's not fat, she's just preggo." Amanda said, introducing them.</p>
<p>"Hi, I'm Peter." He said, extending his hand.</p>
<p>"Hi Peter, it's very nice to meet you. I'm-"</p>
<p>"Betty Suarez, I know who you are." Peter replied, cutting her off.</p>
<p>"Oh really?"</p>
<p>"Of course. You're a legend around here. The girl with absolutely no fashion sense who came in, worked her way up, and then left for London with Daniel Meade following right behind. Most girls can only dream.”</p>
<p>"Peter! What did I say about having dreams on your own time?" Marc said, emerging from his office.</p>
<p>"Sorry, it won't happen again." Peter replied, hanging his head.</p>
<p>"You two, follow me. Shut the door and pull the curtains." Marc instructed. "Betty Suarez … I am so happy you're here!" He said, pulling her in for a hug like Amanda had done earlier.</p>
<p>"Thank you, but what's with all the cloak and dagger?"</p>
<p>"Oh Betty, poor fat Betty." Marc said.</p>
<p>"I'm pregnant."</p>
<p>"I can't be happy to see you, I'm the new Willie. I need to protect my reputation as the third biggest bitch to ever roam the halls of <em> Mode </em>. But now that we have some privacy, I can be happy as a clam."</p>
<p>"I guess I'll take what I can get. Do you mind if I sit down?" Betty asked, sitting in one of Marc's office chairs.</p>
<p>"As long as your mutant spawn won’t pop out, sure."</p>
<p>"Relax Marc, I'm not due for another few months. And if this one is anything like his brother, he'll come right on time."</p>
<p>"Oh, that's right. How is little Marc Alexander?"</p>
<p>"Oliver is just perfect. I have pictures; you want to see!" Betty said, pulling out her phone and scrolling through the plethora of baby pictures on it; although her collection was nothing compared to Daniel's. She handed the phone to Marc who scrolled through them with Amanda looking over his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Oh my god, he's not hideous." Marc said, with faux shock.</p>
<p>"He looks exactly like Daniel did when he was a baby, except he has my eyes." Betty bragged, ignoring the previous ‘hideous’ comment.</p>
<p>"I totally see that." Amanda said, taking the phone and scrolling for herself. “Oh my god, you should make a calendar out of all these pictures of Daniel holding the baby. It would sell like hotcakes.”</p>
<p>“He’s so good with him. Especially now that Ollie is getting older and can do more...” Suddenly, Betty noticed that Marc was staring at her stomach. "Do you wanna feel the baby kick?" She asked him.</p>
<p>"Oh god no. I just can't believe that I have to look at visual proof that you and Daniel ... do … <em> things </em>.</p>
<p>"Ask her how it is, because she wouldn't tell me anything. Hey Betty, on a completely unrelated note, what folder has all your naughty pictures?" Amanda asked.</p>
<p>"Amanda, I don't have any naughty pictures. And for the last time, I'm not telling you anything about my love life with Daniel. Ask me something else."</p>
<p>"What else is there to ask you about?" Amanda said, giving Betty back her phone.</p>
<p>"How about my new house? Or my son? Or my old job in London?"</p>
<p>"No, all that's boring. I wanna talk about you and Daniel." Amanda hopped up on Marc's desk, leaning closer to Betty’s face.</p>
<p>"Okay, well it's been great visiting guys. I have to go meet Daniel on the executive floor. But now that I'm back in New York, we can catch up whenever we want." Betty said, getting up and leaving the office. As she was heading down the hall, she almost collided with none other than Wilhelmina Slater herself.</p>
<p>"Oh hi, Wilhelmina."</p>
<p>"Betty? Is that you? Well, I guess London does agree with some people."</p>
<p>"Thank you."</p>
<p>"I'd ask how you are, but ever since Daniel left me the magazine I’m busier than ever. I see that you're still not a fan of regular exercise." She snarked.</p>
<p>"What is with everyone? I am five months pregnant! It's like none of you have ever seen a pregnant woman in your lives." Betty exclaimed.</p>
<p>"Calm down, I don't need you giving birth all over my shoes. Congratulations, I'm sure you'll be a wonderful mother." Wilhelmina said.</p>
<p>"Well, actually..." Betty started to say, but the diva supreme was already gone. Sighing, she decided it was time to find Daniel and go to lunch. Betty was waiting for the elevator when Amanda caught up with her.</p>
<p>"Betty, wait, I'm sorry I was just kidding. Don’t go."</p>
<p>"I know Amanda. I’m not leaving because of you, I really am going to meet Daniel."</p>
<p>"Seriously though, how is your work-slash-home husband-slash-lover? Are you guys happy?"</p>
<p>"We are, very much so. But, Daniel and I aren't actually married yet.”</p>
<p>"Really? That breaks all the rules though; its first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes little Betty in the baby carriage." </p>
<p>"We talked about it years ago. I guess our lives just got so hectic, we never got around to it."</p>
<p>"But isn't the point to get married, and have someone commit to you for all eternity or whatever?” Amanda asked.</p>
<p>"That's what I thought too, at first. But, Daniel and I are very happy, we don't need a piece of paper to prove that. Not that I wouldn't like to have it, someday. I just want it for the right reasons."</p>
<p>"Well get a move on skinny bitch, cause I look great in a bridesmaid dress." Amanda said.</p>
<p>Just then, the elevator doors opened, revealing Daniel on the other side.</p>
<p>“Hey you.” He said, looking right at Betty as he stepped out of the elevator. “Hey Amanda, great to see you.” </p>
<p>“Same to you Daddy-o. Congratulations.” Amanda gave Daniel a quick hug, before stepping back and putting an arm around Betty. “But you better make an honest woman out of my little Chalupa. Or I will come for you, and Aunt Mandy don’t play fair.” After shooting Betty a quick wink, she was off. </p>
<p>“What was that about?” Daniel asked, chuckling.</p>
<p>“I honestly have no idea.”</p>
<p>“So, did you think about my offer?”</p>
<p>“I think you’re the one who needs to rethink that. Unless you want Marc to watch; it’s his office now.”</p>
<p>“Well, that kind of ruins it. But, I can still do this.” Daniel said, grabbing Betty and giving her the dip and kiss combo you usually only see in movies. Once she was upright again, Betty needed a moment. “What? Is it the baby? Did I jostle him?”</p>
<p>“No, no. It’s nothing like that.” Betty said, putting an end to Daniel’s nervous spiral. “It just all feels so … <em> different </em>. Being all romantic with you is normal to me now, and remembering this-” she gestured to the entirety of the floor, “and our time here - feels like a dream. Like a past life or something.” </p>
<p>“While things are certainly very different now, I don’t think the two are totally separate. Betty, London isn’t where we fell in love. That happened right here, without either of us realizing it. The only difference now is, now we embrace it.”</p>
<p>“Mmm, it’s a good feeling.” Betty replied, throwing her arms around his neck and giving Daniel a much deserved kiss. “Now let’s go to lunch before someone turns us into a mass email.”</p>
<p>They stepped into the elevator, hand in hand, taking one last look at the world they left behind. Coming for a visit had been a good idea, that was until Marc came out from behind a wall with his camera phone in hand.</p>
<p>“Everyone! I just captured the first image of ‘Detty’ sucking face in the wild. Turns out the height difference? Non-issue.” </p>
<hr/>
<p>Betty knew that whether they got married or not, Daniel would always be there for her. They already had a piece of paper connecting them for life, their son's birth certificate. And when Jaime Adam Meade was born, they had another one. Betty didn't care when the next one came, she knew all they really needed was each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. This Is 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a beautiful, sunny, winter day in New York City; brisk and cold, but still beautiful nonetheless. And so, Betty and Daniel decided to take Oliver and Jaime to the park. Jaime, being only a few months old, couldn't do much yet, but two and a half year old Oliver was running around everywhere he could go - with Daniel following right behind. Betty took Jaime to the swings. and was peacefully rocking him, when Oliver ran straight into her legs, followed by a hunched over Daniel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Momma! Momma! Daddy got hurt!" Oliver said, pulling her hand towards Daniel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can see that, Ollie, why don't you help Jaime swing. But only push him very gently, okay?" Betty instructed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, Momma." Oliver said, keeping his baby brother occupied while Betty stepped away to talk to Daniel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What happened? Are you okay?" She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm fine, it's nothing. I was just playing airplane with Ollie, when my back locked up." Daniel said, trying to straighten his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you need me to massage it for you?" Betty said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No I'm fine. See?" He said, returning to normal. "It must be the cold. I've never locked up before when we’ve played airplane; right Ollie?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right Daddy!" Oliver said, running over to his father with a big grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well just be careful, maybe take it easy with the airplane. You're not in your twenties anymore." Betty said, only slightly joking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, but I'm not old either. Come on Ollie." Daniel said, lifting him back up in the air, "Where were we off to?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Japan!" Oliver exclaimed, as Daniel ran off with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This wasn’t the first, and certainly wouldn't be the last time Daniel got touchy on the subject of aging.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It happened again a week later, when Betty started asking Daniel what he wanted to do for his upcoming birthday.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't see why we need to make it such a big deal, it's just another trip around the sun." Daniel said, as he and Betty enjoyed some coffee after putting the boys to bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Daniel, it’s not just any birthday; you're gonna be forty. The big 4-0, don't you wanna celebrate that with all the people who love you?" Betty said, jostling his arm trying to get him excited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No I don't, it's just a number. Honestly, I think the whole thing is ridiculous; I don't feel forty and I certainly don't look forty!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, I know what this is about." Betty said, getting some cookies out of the jar on the counter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm?" Daniel hummed, pretending to have no idea what she was referring to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is about what that dumb hipster dad said to you at Oliver's daycare, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No… I don’t care about that… but seriously!? How could he think I was Oliver's </span>
  <em>
    <span>grandpa</span>
  </em>
  <span>? It's not my fault he had his first kid at 12." He replied, a little louder than someone would if they didn’t care.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Daniel, I turned thirty like a big girl. Now it’s your turn. And there’s a reason they call it aging </span>
  <em>
    <span>gracefully,</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Betty said, placing the plate of cookies between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wish I was thirty again. At thirty I went to all the hottest clubs, and slept with …” He stopped himself when Betty gave him the famous look she had perfected over the years. “But, that's not the point. The point is that, no matter what age I am, I still wanna feel cool and hip." Daniel said, taking a bite of a cookie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I just want to throw a birthday party for the man I love, is that too much to ask?” Betty replied, “I promise it will be the sickest, coolest, hippest party ever." She said, coming up from behind Daniel, throwing her arms around his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, you can throw me a party. But only if you wear that dress you wore for your 30th birthday." Daniel said, turning to look at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think that can be arranged." Betty whispered seductively into his ear, before giving him a kiss on the cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can we invite some of those models I use to 'party' with?" He joked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Seriously?" Betty said rolling her eyes and walking away, taking the plate of cookies with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh come on, I was kidding. Come back with the cookies." Daniel said, going after her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After that conversation, Daniel started doing small, albeit weird, things that Betty thought nothing of at the time. First, he came back from work sporting a very tight leather jacket that was meant to look sexy, but really just made it look like he couldn't move his arms… which he couldn't. Then, Daniel started showing Betty every tiktok video he came across that was of an idiot guy doing an idiotic thing. The last straw happened right before his birthday, when Daniel came home early from work, and told Betty he had a surprise for her downstairs. Betty followed willingly, excited at what the possible surprise could be. He covered her eyes before they walked outside, guiding her down a few steps before stopping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ready?" He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, tell me. What's the big surprise?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This." Daniel said, finally removing his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Betty was disappointed; nothing outside had a big bow on it, or looked remotely out of the ordinary. She didn't see anything except for the cars parked on their block, with a red and black motorbike nestled between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What am I supposed to be looking at? Oh! Did they finally sell the house across the street? I love getting new neighbors!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, Betty, it's the motorcycle. That’s the surprise, I bought a motorcycle. Ta-da." Daniel said walking over to the red and black death machine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, wow. Really?" She replied, trying so hard to feign enthusiasm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. Just picture it. Me and you, hopping on this baby and riding off wherever we want. Wind in our hair, everybody getting jealous of us and our cool new ride." Daniel said, getting on the bike and patting the seat behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m picturing so many things right now.” Betty said, as she reluctantly got on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even though they weren't even moving, she felt uneasy. So she got off, and walked up onto the sidewalk. Just as Betty was about to reprimand him, Daniel got off the bike and came over to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Look, I know this looks like a big mistake, but it's not. Betty, I got this bike for us. I know this is gonna sound stupid but, when I walked past it and saw it just sitting in that used car lot, I couldn't help but feel that it was underappreciated. I mean it's not a big black Harley, but it still represents what a motorcycle stands for... freedom." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Betty knew she should say something to at least try and talk him out of it. But she saw something in Daniel's eyes that she hadn't seen for a while; passion and excitement. Betty couldn't take that away from him, not when he was still so down about his birthday.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wanna take a ride with me around the block?" Daniel asked, handing her a helmet. Despite her better judgment, Betty nodded yes. For a moment, she convinced herself that everything was fine … and then Daniel's birthday rolled around.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The day had started off great. Betty and the boys surprised him with breakfast in bed and presents that Ollie had picked out especially for his dad’s birthday. They spent the whole day together, as a family, which was Daniel’s definition of a perfect day all on its own. Then once they got back home, Betty put on the special dress Daniel requested she wear, along with some sexy surprises for after the party. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claire had insisted on hosting the event, loving the idea of celebrating Daniel's big milestone in his childhood home. She invited everyone to the soiree, all Betty had to do was bring the guest of honor. The babysitter came early, and was giving the boys their baths so that Betty and Daniel could leave without them making a fuss. Daniel was waiting in the living room for Betty, and when he saw her at the top of the stairs, it took his breath away. The dress looked just how he remembered it; a beautiful shimmering gold colored party dress that fell just to her knee and swayed in a way when she walked that made her look just like a princess… </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>princess. She had her hair in an up-do with one rebellious strand framing her face, that Daniel longed to tuck back. He was so mesmerized, he didn’t say a word as she approached him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What? Am I wearing too much make-up?" Betty asked, descending the final step.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No … Betty you look </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredible</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you. And I know you’re feeling sensitive about it, but I have to say forty looks </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>good on you.” Betty said, giving Daniel a slow, soft, and very seductive kiss. “I wish I could show you, but the town car should be here by now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Actually, I was thinking we could go on the motorcycle?" Daniel suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you sure that's the best idea? I mean we are all dressed up, and it’s cold outside."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on, it'll be fun. It’s not that far to my mother’s, and besides, it's my birthday. You can't argue with the birthday boy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I guess you can't." Betty said, as Daniel helped her with her coat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, they arrived at the party in one piece. Betty hopped off the bike praising whatever it was that kept them safe. She loved Daniel with all her heart and soul, but the minute his birthday was over she was going to push that bike off a cliff. At least her hair managed to stay intact by some small miracle. So, all she had to do was straighten out her skirt as they went inside, immediately greeted by all of their friends and family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There he is, the man of the hour. And of course, his better half." Claire Meade said, as she welcomed the couple. "Betty you look absolutely lovely." Claire said, giving her a hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, Mrs. Meade."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now, now. There will be none of that, I told you to call me Claire, or Mom. I mean we are practically family already; you two just need to make it official."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay Mom, that's enough cocktails for you." Daniel said, taking a champagne flute from his mother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Happy Birthday, oh my baby boy.” Claire said, pulling him in for a tight hug. “Oh, and Daniel, I meant to ask; is that </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>motorcycle out there?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why, yes it is." Daniel said, beaming with pride.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't take this the wrong way darling, but isn’t that a bit of a risky gift to get yourself?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I don't think so."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know it's actually quite funny. Your father went through a similar phase when he had his first midlife crisis."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mom just stop, okay. I am not having a midlife crisis. I bought the motorcycle, because I liked it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have people to greet." Daniel said, walking away from both Betty and Claire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You let him buy that thing? And then rode on it with him, Betty I'm shocked."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He just brought it home one day, I’m no more thrilled about it than you are. It’s just that it makes him so happy. He's been really depressed lately about his birthday and his new age."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, sweetheart, I know you want to keep him happy. But part of loving someone means saving them from themselves. You used to be very good at that, what happened?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing happened.” Betty replied, earning her a dubious look from her de facto mother-in-law. “I guess after we almost broke up from me doing just that, I started trusting his judgment more. He doesn't get it wrong all the time."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"True, but if you don't try to save him from himself at all, you could end up losing him one way or the other. And I'm not talking about a break up." Claire said, going to get another martini, leaving Betty alone with her thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the party went on, Betty could see Daniel wasn't exactly enjoying himself. And if you asked her, he was acting like a big 40-year-old baby. She mingled for a while, trying to ignore his behavior, until Daniel took out his phone and started showing tiktok videos to one of his father’s old friends from the country club. Finally, Betty had enough and marched over to Daniel, taking his phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Betty, what are you doing?" Daniel asked, but she didn't reply. Instead, she pulled him to the side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Daniel, what are you doing? This has to stop. No one wants to watch these stupid 'epic fail' videos."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course they do, they're hysterical. Everyone thinks so, and I thought you did too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No Daniel. That’s just you, and those dumb interns at Meade. I can’t believe you are doing this at the party your mother and I worked very hard to plan..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Something tells me this isn't about just the party." Daniel said, interrupting her. Betty, realizing that she didn’t want to have this conversation around other people, dragged Daniel away from the party and into one of the unoccupied rooms. "Okay, go on, say it." Daniel said, once they were alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I hate the bike." Betty finally admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I knew it!" Daniel exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I hate the bike, I hate the videos, and I hate that stupid leather jacket that you think makes you look so cool. What makes you look cool? Not being able to bend your arm at a 90 degree angle? I think what I dislike most of all, though, is this person you're turning into."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not turning into anything, Betty. I'm still me. What? I’m not allowed to get some new clothes and have new hobbies and interests?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, Daniel, it's not just that. Sometimes, it’s like I don't even recognize you. Where's the mature guy I fell in love with. The amazing man who I admire and adore, even after all these years. Sure, you’ve made some dumb mistakes before, but this is different.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't know what you're talking about."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think you are going through some kind of midlife crisis Daniel, and I didn't want to say anything before because I was afraid. But, you know what, I'm more afraid of you losing who you are or getting yourself killed on that damn motorcycle. So, I'm going to say what I should've said when this all started. </span>
  <span>Cut it out! </span>
  <span>We all have to get older at some point. I love that you are still so playful and fun-loving. But, you don't have to act so juvenile to prove that to yourself, or anyone else. Just accept that yes, your back is going to get stiff, and you might not be the same tabloid magnet you were at thirty. But the thing that makes it all worth it, Daniel, is enjoying the life that you do have. You have two beautiful boys, and family and friends who care about you. And you have me. Daniel, you will always have me, and I'm here to help you through this if you just let me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Betty took a pause, trying to see if her words had any effect. Unfortunately, they seemed to have the opposite effect than what Betty had been hoping for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is unbelievable.” Daniel said, somehow angered by her caring words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Daniel..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I don’t need this. You know, I used to think you knew me better than I knew myself. Maybe you did once, but now you couldn't be more wrong about me." He said, storming out of the room. Betty hesitated for a second before following him and calling out his name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Daniel! Daniel, wait, come back." Betty chased him all the way outside, but he ignored her and drove away on his motorcycle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Betty couldn't breathe. She felt such a mix of emotions, and she didn't know which to respond to first. She turned around to head back inside and saw that an audience had followed them out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It’s alright, everyone, nothing to see here. The birthday boy just went out for some fresh air, let's go back in and cut into that black forest cake." Claire said, ushering everyone back inside, except for Betty's family who joined her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What the hell was that all about?" Hilda asked her sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know, he's going through something and I don't know how to help him." Betty said, as her father put an arm around her. They all turned to go back inside, when Betty suddenly stopped. "No, wait."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What is it Mija?" Ignacio asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Papi, I need to borrow your car. I have to go after him." Betty said, so Ignacio handed her the keys from his pocket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Betty drove around over an hour, looking for Daniel. She went every place she could think of, when suddenly the headlights illuminated a familiar looking motorcycle lying in the road.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, no, no, no, no." Betty repeated to herself, as she pulled the car over and got out. Her worst fears were confirmed, when she saw Daniel lying in the street a few feet away from his bike. "Daniel!" She screamed in a blood curdling tone, as she ran towards him. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Everything that happened after was all a blur. Betty remembered taking Daniel's head in her lap, not caring about getting blood on her dress. Through her tears, Betty could barely see the flashing lights of the ambulance as it approached. Soon after, she was driving behind it, trying not to think about Daniel's limp body on the gurney the whole time. Now she was sitting in a hospital waiting room, and since she wasn't technically family, she wasn’t entitled to any information. It seemed like an eternity before the ER doctor came out to speak with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ms. Suarez?" He said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. Where is he? Where's Daniel?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's just down the hall … wait Ms. Suarez." The doctor called out, but she was already halfway to the room. When Betty ran in, she was surprised to see Daniel awake, sitting up on the bed. His leg was in a cast, his arm in a sling, and bandages were wrapped around his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey." He said to her, in a weak voice, as she walked slowly in the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey. I thought..." Betty replied, getting choked up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Apparently, it looked worse than it actually was. I have a concussion, and some cuts on my head; that's where all the blood was coming from. The broken arm and leg are just the cherry on top."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Betty wanted to be mad. She wanted to scream, but when she saw that he was okay, for the most part, she was too relieved to do anything other than rush to his bedside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, thank god.” Betty said, gently running her hand through his hair. “Do you remember anything?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I was riding when this big truck came and I swerved because the street was too narrow. I thought it was going to hit me, but instead I hit the curb and flew off it, rolling just a few feet away. My helmet practically snapped in two, I guess that's what I get for taking a free helmet with the purchase of the bike, huh?" Daniel tried to joke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This isn't funny Daniel. You could've been killed."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>? You might've been the one in the accident, but I feel like I almost died. You get that what happens to you, happens to me too right? That's what it means to love someone as much as I love you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Betty, I'm so sorry, and not just about this. You were right before, I am going through something. I guess I just was living under the delusion that I wasn't, but like always you were there saving me. Do you ever get tired of it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, it's been ten years and I'm still here. Ask me again in another ten.” Betty let out the breath she had been holding. “I'm just really glad you're okay. And I'm sorry for blowing up at you the way I did, I had been holding it in for a while."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I get it, and I promise to fully make it up to you. But, first can you do me a favor? In the bag of my belongings over there, can you get my wallet? There’s something in there that I need.” Betty nodded, as she did what Daniel asked, bringing the wallet over to him. "Open it." He said, looking at her with a knowing smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Betty opened the wallet, gasping at what she saw. In between the crisp bills and credit cards, was a beautiful diamond ring that Betty hadn't seen in years. She pulled it out, absolutely in awe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My mother’s ring? But, how?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your dad gave it to me after his wedding to Elena, four years ago.” Daniel explained. “He told me that you thought it was buried with your mother, but she gave it to him when she was in the hospital. She told him to give it to the man who loves you just as much as he loved her. I was honored when he gave it to me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Daniel, I …"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I got the setting redone. I had them add a few more stones, with your mother's original diamond still in the center, of course. I had to make it worthy of the woman who would be wearing it, and I've been carrying that ring in my wallet ever since.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daniel…” Betty was unable to find the words. In all her wildest dreams, she could have never dreamt up this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had it all planned out too. There was going to be rose petals, and candles; everything, the whole nine yards. I was gonna have your family be there, and I was going to get down on one knee. That's all shot to hell now, but I don't care." Daniel said, taking the ring from Betty, as he took her left hand in his own. "Betty Suarez, you amaze me. You have, ever since the first day I met you. You fill my life with joy, and happiness, and warmth, and love. You’re the one who taught me what it means to love, unconditionally. And I want to spend the rest of our lives together doing just that. I know it's a little late, but, will you marry me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Betty looked at Daniel, proposing to her all battered and bruised, and she was utterly and completely in love with him. And although she was speechless, it was her immense love for the man before her that found the word that seemed to be stuck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes." Betty finally said, as Daniel slid the ring on her finger, taking her hand and kissing it a few times. Betty cupped his cheek and leaned in, not kissing him at first. Instead, she just pressed her forehead to his. Neither one of them thought that a kiss could ever fully express what they were feeling in that moment, but they gave it a try anyway. Betty gently pressed her lips to his, feeling that familiar rush. It was finally their time, and what a time it would be; as theirs was a love that will last.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A Nice Day For A Detty Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not own any of the music used in this chapter<br/>Song Lyrics: https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/cher/igotyoubabe.html<br/>Listen Here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PkmBjHwzyMw</p><p>The Dress: https://www.weddingomania.com/18-graceful-and-feminine-ballerina-inspired-wedding-dresses/pictures/55520/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sunlight streamed in through the window as Betty slowly opened her eyes, stretching her hands above her head. After a soft yawn a moment of realization occurred, causing her signature grin to appear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"TODAY’S MY WEDDING DAY!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, jumping up and down on the bed. And since she had the whole house to herself, Betty didn’t feel the need to hold anything back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys were with her father in Queens, as he insisted on letting the bride get a good night’s sleep before her big day. Daniel was staying at the hotel where they were having the ceremony and reception. Speaking of the wedding, Betty glanced at the clock and realized she had to start getting ready; only three hours till she would be Mrs. Betty Suarez-Meade. And boy, did she love the sound of that!</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Daniel was up bright and early on his big day. He had already called Ignacio to check on the boys, and was now sitting on the bed surrounded by note cards. Ever since he proposed, Daniel had started writing his vows. What had started out as just a couple of cards was now a stack of about twenty or thirty … but that wasn’t his fault! Every time he would think of something else he wanted to say to his bride to be, it would get added to the pile. Daniel was being almost uncharacteristically meticulous, but like with everything about planning the wedding, he wanted it to be perfect for Betty. He had some cards that were romantic, some that were funny, cards so sweet they made you cry, and some containing special milestones in their relationship. However, none of them felt right and Daniel was almost out of time. He was sorting through cards, trying to pick and choose only five, when his phone rang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello.” He said curtly, not even looking at who was calling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Good morning to you too.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He heard his mother’s voice say through the speaker, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You sound so chipper, you’d think it was your wedding day or something.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Mom, sorry. I’m just trying to sort through my vows.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, thank goodness. I thought something was actually wrong.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>wrong. I’m marrying the woman I love in less than five hours, and I have no vows. And it doesn’t help that she’s a much better writer than I am. Her vows are probably perfect, and mine are gonna sound like crap next to that.” Daniel exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Daniel, darling, take a deep breath. I’m sure this is just pre-wedding jitters.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have any jitters. Marrying Betty is the one thing I have no doubts about. What I do have are a bunch of useless note cards.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh would you get a grip! Betty loves you. You could say nothing except ‘I Do’ and it would be just fine. And if all else fails, just speak from the heart.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Claire said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess, but you know I’m not always the best at improvising like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’ll be fine. But if you really want her opinion, why don’t you just call Betty and ask.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to run my wedding vows... by my </span>
  <em>
    <span>fiancée</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>She is an excellent editor. And so are you. I promise, sweetheart, everything will be fine. I was just calling to see if there were any fires that needed to be put out. I’ve been waiting for this day a long time you know.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Daniel said, letting out a huff. “Me too. Thanks Mom, I’ll see you later.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanging up, Daniel laid back on the bed - atop all his vow cards. Of course, even on their wedding day he needed Betty to keep him afloat. Begrudgingly, he scrolled to her name in his contacts and hit ‘call’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Betty said, in a playful tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey. You sound happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, why wouldn’t I be? Birds are singing, the sun is shining, and I have a hot date later with a chocolate raspberry wedding cake.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Betty joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds promising.” Daniel replied, cursing his tone which he knew Betty would pick up on immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Is everything alright? You sound weird.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um...yeah, I just had something I needed your help with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, I’m all yours. What’s up?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel could feel the words on the tip of his tongue, but something stopped him. He realized that they had played this game before. He needed something, and Betty was always there - ready, willing, and more than able to help. But, today was different. Today, they were getting married. Daniel had wanted this day to be nothing but easy and stress free for Betty, so he decided to include not having her fix his vows to that list.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you see, normally I sleep with this incredible woman every night. Totally hot.” He began to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Daniel!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Betty giggled happily into the phone. That was enough to give him the courage to figure out the vow situation all by himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, seriously, I missed you last night. Is that totally lame?” Daniel asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>It is not lame; it’s very, very sweet. I missed you too. But just think, after today we won’t ever have to spend another night apart.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Betty said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait. I’ll see you later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll be the one in white. Bye.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye.” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Hilda came over to do her hair, as Christina, who flew in all the way from Scotland, was steaming her dress. Amanda kept herself occupied, picking out possible accessories that Betty kept rejecting. Having been waiting for this day for so long, Betty just went with whatever felt right when planning out wedding details. And it was the dress that was the real pièce de résistance. It was a stylish modern embellished top with short sleeves, and a layered tulle ballerina length skirt with a train. It was classic, but with a little flare that was one of a kind; so very </span>
  <em>
    <span>Betty</span>
  </em>
  <span>. When she put it on she felt like a princess; which was a feeling she hadn’t longed for in a long time, thanks to Daniel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, tell me, are you nervous?" Hilda asked, placing an antique hair comb into her sister’s up-do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No." Betty replied, without even taking a pause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, come on. Not even a wee bit of pre-wedding jitters? I had them when I married Stuart. Then again, he did have that drinking problem." Christina chimed in, as she checked the hem of the skirt one last time to make it perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had them too, I think. It could have been the diet pills.” Hilda chimed in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope, not a one.” Betty replied. “And that is because I'm marrying </span>
  <em>
    <span>Daniel</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I know him better than anyone, I trust him completely. I also have two children with him already. Even if I didn’t, I have absolutely no doubt in my mind, I'm marrying my best friend today.” Her words brought the room to an emotional halt. “What I am worried about, however, is that I'm going to be late for my own wedding. Let’s go already!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, okay. No need to get all huffy. You're done." Hilda replied, adjusting the veil one last time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Betty, are you sure I can’t convince you to wear this choker? Or some hoops? Anything to spice things up a bit?” Amanda asked, getting nothing but silence from the bride. “Okay fine. But please tell me you’re wearing the lingerie I got you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Amanda, I’m wearing it. And I’m surprised how comfortable it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw it and thought ‘that totally looks like something a granny would wear’, which of course I knew would be perfect for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Betty just rolled her eyes and chuckled, as they started getting their coats on. Suddenly, Betty turned to her friends, with happy tears brimming in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You guys… I'm getting </span>
  <em>
    <span>married </span>
  </em>
  <span>today!" Betty said, as she pulled her girls in for a group hug. Which was then interrupted as the doorbell began to buzz. "Okay, that's the limo." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No tears, the last thing we need is to show up looking like raccoons." Christina said, as the three of them made sure to wipe away any signs that they had been crying. After making sure they all looked picture perfect, they finished putting on their coats and were out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When planning the wedding, Betty and Daniel both agreed; they loved the idea of getting married during wintertime in New York City. It brought them back to the first time they really connected, as they watched the frozen city lights glisten from across the East River. When they found a hotel that had a ballroom with one wall consisting of floor to ceiling windows, they knew that there was no better place to get married. They would say their vows with a winter wonderland behind them setting the scene, there had even been a fresh snowfall the night before; it was perfect. And a winter wedding also made picking the theme easy too; it was literally going to be a white wedding. White roses everywhere, with white satin bows on the chairs, and a white carpet down the aisle that led to the altar, where a white curtain canopy awaited the bride and groom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s where Daniel stood, overlooking the whole thing as the hotel staff finished setting everything up. In the middle of all the movement, stood Justin with his iPad. As a wedding present, he had offered his services as wedding coordinator, and he was born for the role. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t you be getting ready?” He asked Daniel, without even looking up from his to-do list.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have time. Just wanted to check; make sure everything was going okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was a small issue with the floral arrangement for the bouquets. If they thought they were sneaking any tacky baby’s-breath in just because it’s white… they thought wrong.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like you have everything under control.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will once you are in your dressing room getting ready. Aunt Betty is going to be here any minute, and you can’t see each other before the ceremony.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay. I’m going.” Daniel said, starting to make his way towards the exit. “Oh, and Justin... everything looks absolutely beautiful. Your Aunt and I don’t know what we would have done without you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks … </span>
  <em>
    <span>Uncle </span>
  </em>
  <span>Daniel.” Justin replied, with a modest smile. “Now off you go!”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Soon enough, guests started arriving. All of Betty and Daniel's family and friends, including Marc and even Wilhelmina with a recently released Conner Owens were being shown to their seats as Betty was waiting impatiently in the dressing room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god. Aunt Betty you look stunning." Justin exclaimed upon entering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you.” Betty replied, giving him a quick hug. “So, tell me, how's my groom doing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's fine. I saw him greeting guests just now. Although, I did catch him pacing in his dressing room before practicing his vows in the mirror."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Awwww</span>
  </em>
  <span>. What about Oliver and Jaime?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're with Mrs. Meade. Hey, I guess in a few minutes she won't be the only Mrs. Meade anymore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You’re right. Oh, can someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>tell me it’s time for me to go marry the man I love already!" Betty said as, if by magic, Christina came in at that exact moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, everything's all set out there. Daniel's waiting at the altar and everyone is in their seats. Are you ready?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've been ready for years." Betty replied, practically charging out of the room and towards the big ballroom doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oliver, the ring bearer, went first; making Betty wish she had a camera. Luckily, the wedding photographer was doing a thorough job. After Ollie was little Rosie, the flower girl. She was then followed by Amanda, Christina, and Hilda; who all looked stunning in their pale yellow bridesmaid dresses. Daniel shot a quick look at Alexis, who looked incredible in her Dolce and Gabbana best man suit, before turning back around, waiting for Betty's turn down the aisle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look absolutely beautiful, just like your mother on our wedding day.” Ignacio said, giving his youngest a kiss on the cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Papi.” Betty replied, trying not to cry, as the music changed. “That’s our cue.” Linking arms, she only got to drink in how beautiful everything looked for a moment as they entered when her eyes met Daniel's. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mija?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know you're excited, but could you slow down? If you keep up this pace, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you'll </span>
  </em>
  <span>be dragging </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>down the aisle."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Betty shot an apologetic look to her father, slowing down her steps. She hadn’t realized how fast she had started walking, but it couldn’t be helped. Once she saw her future husband, she was too excited to wait even one more second. When they finally reached the altar, Ignacio gave Betty away to Daniel with a smile and a hug. A case could be made, of course, that he already did that years ago when Betty first went to work at </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mode</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look beautiful.” Daniel said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel beautiful.” Betty replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They could have gone on, grinning like idiots forever. But the spell was broken by the minister beginning his speech.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Daniel Meade and Betty Suarez in the bond of marriage. And, from what I hear, this union has been a long time coming. I could go on about how well suited these two are for each other… but, and I think everyone here would agree, they’ve waited enough. Perhaps it would be better to just let Betty and Daniel express, in their own words, why we’re all here today. Daniel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching into his breast pocket, Daniel pulled out his carefully crafted wedding vows. He looked at Betty, fully prepared to read them aloud; when, suddenly, he hastily placed them back in his jacket, before taking her hands in his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Betty, I’ve been trying to figure out just the right words, the perfect thing to express what I want to say to you today. But, nothing I wrote seems like enough. You’ve been my other half for years now, even before we started dating. And four years ago, I was faced with the choice of living a life without you. There was only one choice then, and we continue to make that choice everyday, together; it’s as easy as breathing. In you, I found everything I was ever looking for. All I can do…all I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do, is promise to be that for you and more for the rest of our lives, if you’ll have me. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time he was done, there was not a dry eye in the house; including Betty’s. Looking at Daniel, so touched by his words, she silently wondered if </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>vows were enough anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And now you, Betty." The minister said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, right sorry. I loved your words, Daniel. They were perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty proud of them.” He joked, as Betty was handed her vows by Hilda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daniel, like us, our relationship has evolved and become so many different things. But, the biggest constant has always been love. No matter how I’ve changed, you’ve always been there; cheering me on and supporting my dreams. I know a lot of people roll their eyes when they hear someone use the word soulmate, but to me a soulmate is more than just a naive fairytale. And I know that now, because of you. Daniel, you’ve been my boss, my friend, my lover, and my partner. I don’t know if we were destined in the stars, or if we designed it ourselves - maybe it’s a bit of both. I just know that you’ve always seemed to understand me, sometimes in a way I couldn’t understand myself. My life changed forever the day I met you. And it changed again, the day I realized I loved you. What more could a soulmate do or be than that?” Betty finished, handing the cards back to her sister as she quickly turned to the minister. “Sorry, I just want to add one quick thing. I’ve been dreaming about my wedding since I was a little girl. I’ve pictured the dress, the food, the music, the place … but the one thing that I never had a clear picture of, was the man I would marry. Daniel, this wedding is beautiful. But the most important part of it, for me, is you. There’s no other choice for me either. I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” Daniel replied, with a big grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"May we have the rings please?” The minister asked. Oliver walked up, proudly presenting them to his parents. As they took the rings off the pillow, each gave Ollie a smile before the minister continued. “Daniel, do you take Betty, promising to love her, comfort, honor, respect, and care for her for the rest of your life?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.” He replied, giving her a wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And do you Betty take Daniel, promising to love him, comfort, honor, respect, and care for him for the rest of your life?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.” She said as well, giving one of her signature smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The minister stepped away, leaving Daniel and Betty alone at the altar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think, </span>
  <em>
    <span>wife</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Should we play it safe, or give them a real show?” Daniel asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, just kiss me already … </span>
  <em>
    <span>husband</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Betty replied, gripping his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without another word, Daniel took Betty in his arms, kissing her with so much gusto it almost knocked her over. And, like always, Daniel was there to catch her. They pulled apart slowly, before returning to an upright position. They were finally married; ridiculously in love, and deliriously happy.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>After the ceremony - it was time to party!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone was either eating or dancing, as Betty and Daniel made the traditional host’s rounds. They visited with everyone, before finally going to their seats. If you saw them from afar, they didn’t look like the recently married bride and groom - the only thing that gave them away was their outfits. They were sitting, taking bites of food in between caring for their two sons; looking as though they had been married for years. And in many respects, they already were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They eventually settled in at her family’s table, where Marc was regaling everyone with a fascinating story about his recent trip to Paris. Daniel was chuckling at the latest plot twist, when he noticed Betty sneaking out of the ballroom. Excusing himself, he followed, catching her in the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think people are bound to notice if the bride is missing from her own wedding.” He called out, making Betty freeze in place before turning around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Technically, we’re both missing now.” Betty replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“People might start to think we’re off somewhere doing something dirty in a coat closet. Now, I don’t think that’s where you were running off to, but I’d be glad to go ahead and prove them right.” He flirted, pulling Betty close to him by the waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just going to go check on the boys. Make sure they went to sleep alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Betty, what was the point of bringing the babysitter to the hotel if we’re just going to go ourselves?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Does that mean you’re coming with me?” She said, in a playful questioning tone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, let’s go. Besides, I’ve got the key card.” Daniel replied, rushing them into the elevator before anyone could stop them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they opened the door to the hotel room, they were happy to see both boys sound asleep. Taking turns checking on each of them, neither felt like heading back to the reception just yet. So, Daniel settled into an easy chair in the corner of the suite, pulling Betty into his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Today feels unreal, but it’s moments like this that make my heart ache.” She whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, me too. But, we should probably go back downstairs at some point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, just … two more minutes. It’s bad enough we’re going to be away from them for a week on our honeymoon.” Betty replied, looking on at their sweet little faces. “I can’t believe there was ever a time when I thought maybe I didn’t want kids...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? When?” Daniel asked, surprised to hear that from the most motherly and nurturing person he knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back when Matt and I had that pregnancy scare, and later when Henry visited with little Nate. I don’t know, at the time I thought that kids could possibly be an added chaos to my life I wasn’t ready for. I’ve since learned, it's important to have the right partner.” Betty said, leaning her head on Daniels and giving him a small kiss on the temple. “Besides, everyone knows I have a soft spot for Meade boys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, after some additional canoodling in a coat closet, Betty and Daniel made their way back to the reception. They were walking back from the elevator, hand in hand, when Hilda came out from the ballroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where the hell did you two go?! It’s time for your first dance! The DJ has already played the macarena, cupid shuffle, and cotton eye joe - he’s running out of distractions! Come on!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh man, we missed macarena!” Betty exclaimed. “Is there any chance that’s the song you picked for our first dance?” She asked her husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll just have to wait and see.” Daniel replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The couple walked out to the middle of the dance floor and assumed the position. Betty couldn't wait to see what song Daniel had picked; it had been the one thing he wanted total control over so he could surprise her. Betty couldn't keep the smile off her face, when she heard a very familiar tune come out of the speakers.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They say we're young and we don't know</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We won't find out until we grow</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well I don't know if all that's true</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Cause you got me, and baby I got you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Babe</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I got you babe</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I got you babe</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"We sounded better." Betty said, laughing fondly as she remembered the night they sang karaoke for discounted pizza. How long ago that seemed now, but neither would've traded that night for the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They say our love won't pay the rent</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Before it's earned, our money's all been spent</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I guess that's so, we don't have a plot</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But at least I'm sure of all the things we got</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Babe</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I got you babe</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I got you babe</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Betty was perhaps the most graceful she had ever been in that moment, as Daniel spun her around. When they rejoined, they rested their foreheads together; feeling the need to be close to each other, more than they needed to impress the crowd with fancy dance moves.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I got flowers in the spring</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I got you to wear my ring</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And when I'm sad, you're a clown</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And if I get scared, you're always around</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't let them say your hair's too long</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then put your little hand in mine</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Babe</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I got you babe</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I got you babe</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Listening to the words of the song, Betty and Daniel realized how perfectly they actually described their relationship. And how it had foreshadowed their future, without either one ever realizing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I got you to hold my hand</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I got you to understand</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I got you to walk with me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I got you to talk with me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I got you to kiss goodnight</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I got you to hold me tight</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I got you, I won't let go</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I got you to love me so</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I got you babe</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I got you babe</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I got you babe</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I got you babe</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They had each other, now and forever. And they were never letting go.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I got you babe</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I got you babe</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I got you babe</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I got you babe</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>THE END</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>